El cantar del infierno
by Riux
Summary: Después de la tragedia en la Universidad de Silas, la Biblioteca transporta a Carmilla, Laura y LaFontaine a un lugar extraño que definitivamente no pertenece al campus. Durante su estadía ahí, descubren a su peculiar dueña, quien les ayudara a recuperar la escuela, pero que también resulta ser la Ama y Señora de dos poderosos vampiros.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Corre el año de 1888 en Escocia.

El antiguo castillo de Dunnottard, ubicado sobre un olvidado precipicio rocoso al nordeste del país, que en los tiempos medievales fue testigo de la llegada de los muchos navíos extranjeros que trajo consigo el mar para bien o para mal, ahora no era mas que las ruinas de una importante fortaleza azotada por la furia de una poderosa tormenta. Golpeaba la lluvia con resonante furia la antigua piedra de los muros, y en el alto cielo cubierto por gruesas nubes negras destellaba el rayo y rugía con solemne bravura el trueno, ensordeciendo a quien lo escuchara.

Dentro del castillo, en una torre cuyo techo abierto daba paso libre a la lluvia y dejaba al descubierto el emocionante espectáculo de luces y fuertes sonidos había una especie de viejo laboratorio en donde estaba un hombre corpulento de mediana estatura, de ya considerable edad avanzada, con la mirada escondida detrás de un par de gruesas gafas de soldador, cubierto por un largo delantal y guantes de cuero negro que se movía sin cesar alrededor de un ataúd puesto sobre una plataforma rectangular de hierro que a su vez estaba puesta sobre una mesa de ya oxidado material. Se movía por todo ángulo ajustando correas, ensamblando unos enormes ganchos en las esquinas de la plataforma y conectando enormes cables, que descendían desde seis estructuras de metal puestas en el techo, en el interior del ataúd; de aquellas mismas estructuras surgían también una especie de globos conectados por un cable conductor. Todo esto hacia aquel singular individuo a la vez que los blancos cabellos de la cabeza y la barba, que en otro tiempo debieron ser rubios, se empapaban y helaban por la lluvia del cruel frio de noviembre. Pero Escocia ciertamente no conocía otro clima. Aquella lejana tierra congelada tan cercana al letal Ártico no tendría piedad con los pobres enfermos de las calles que ni de chiste podrían pagar los medicamentos que les permitirían vivir un poco mas.

"Vivir un poco mas", pensaba él, "Yo soñaba con que el hombre viviese un poco mas".

A sus espaldas, un hombre alto y de apariencia atlética, cuyo rostro bien afeitado también delataba su edad, lo veía ir y venir de un lado para otro tratando de terminar su trabajo. Llevaba puesto un traje cubierto por una gruesa gabardina negra, guantes de cuero en las manos y un sombrero negro de ala ancha por donde el agua parecía caer en pequeñas cataratas ocultando sus grises cabellos peinados hacia atrás, y bajo uno de sus brazos sostenía un grueso libro de portada tan desgastada y amarillentas paginas que sin miramiento alguno debía ya de tener siglos existiendo. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara y sus viejos ojos brillaban de emoción al ver a su compañero tan cerca de darle la oportunidad de conseguir lo que desde hace años había planeado. Y por fin , luego de tanto tiempo esperando, su tan anhelado día había llegado, y una apropiada tormenta lo acompañaba para acabar con broche de oro la escena final que, con el libro bajo su brazo, se encargaría de complementar.

Se dio entonces que su compañero dejo de moverse alrededor de la mesa y camino hasta donde él mientras se retiraba las gafas, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a todo, revelando unos terribles círculos grises alrededor de los ojos y una mirada que denotaba preocupación.

-Ya esta listo—Anuncio sin mucha emoción. El otro, muy al contrario, hizo crecer su sonrisa al tiempo en que el pecho parecía inflamársele de regocijo.

-¡Excelente, mi buen amigo! ¡Excelente!— Exclamaba eufórico el viejo Abraham van Hellsing.

Víctor Frankenstein, sin embargo, no se veía tan emocionado como lo estaba su peculiar compañero. Ya había hecho eso antes y sabia mejor que nadie que era arriesgado, por no decir un sueño frustrado.

-Van Hellsing, ¿de verdad estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? Piénsalo un poco, aun podemos dejarlo así.

-¡Oh, pero que tonterías dices, Víctor! Por supuesto que hay que continuar. Estamos a nada de obtener la victoria de las victorias, mi buen doctor. Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás— Decía sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, importándole poco los consejos de aquel que se sentía cómplice de una barbarie que traerían el Armagedón al mundo.

-Insisto en que hay que parar. Abraham, esto es una locura, una total, absoluta y atroz locura. Te estas metiendo con fuerzas ajenas a cualquier naturaleza o ciencia humana.

-Entonces no debiste aceptar en primer lugar. Y mira quien lo dice además.

-¡Esto ya no se trata de revivir a un hombre! La cosa que esta en ese ataúd fue un autentico monstruo, y si eso falla— Dijo señalando el libro— habrás condenado a todo el mundo por tu insolencia.

-No hay absolutamente nada que temer. Además, ciertamente tu no eres la persona mas indicada para hablarme de insolencia, mi querido Víctor Frankenstein. No, el proceso debe y va a continuar— Decretó con firmeza.

-Por favor, Van Hellsing. No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error de hace años ¡No quiero crear mas monstruos!

-¡Y no lo harás! No, señor, ese error no puedes volverlo a cometer porque ya esta hecho y solo los idiotas se tropiezan dos veces con la misma mísera piedra. Y tenga por seguro, mi buen doctor, que no esta creando monstruo alguno que yo no pueda controlar. No uno común y corriente, por lo menos.

Abraham lo toma de un hombro con un sola de sus manos, pues la otra la usa para sostener el enorme volumen bajo su brazo, y lo arrastra al centro de la torre en un solo movimiento y el viejo doctor Frankenstein en ningún momento nota que la emoción o la sonrisa casi sádica en el rostro de Van Hellsing desaparezca.

-Víctor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Nuestras familias nos recordaran como dos grandes genios que lograron dominar el infierno con su creación, y al mundo le daremos ese nuevo Prometeo que tanta buena falta le hace y tu buen nombre no será recordado por la existencia de una abominación que por una causa noble, tu creaste por un fatídico accidente ¡Dios y la Tierra nos lo agradecerán, eso tenlo presente!— Exclamo alzando los brazos en alto y un destello de luz acompañado del rugir de un trueno ilumino la escena de tal manera que pareció haber sido escrita antes, y por un momento Víctor Frankenstein pensó que el cielo de verdad aplaudía los disparates del famoso profesor.

-¿Y tu hija? ¿Ya has pensado en ella?

-Claro que lo hice ¿Qué clase de padre ingrato seria si no? Mi hija entiende mejor que nadie el proyecto de su padre y confía en mi. Tengo su permiso y el de Dios para hacer esto, y mi querida niña piensa en quedarse con esta magnifica herencia cuando su viejo padre no sea mas que un triste recuerdo hecho polvo bajo la tierra.

-¿Piensas dejarle al mundo esta atrocidad como legado? ¿¡El gran Abraham van Hellsing será recordado por haber traído al diablo al mundo!?

-Te equivocas. El gran Abraham van Hellsing será recordado por haberle regalado a la humanidad a un guerrero inmortal capaz de acabar con las criaturas infernales que plagan la tierra de los hombres ¡Le daré al mundo un monstruo que por igual sea capaz de acabar con monstruos!

El viejo doctor negó una y otra vez con la cabeza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, como desaprobando el grado de ocurrencia al que había llegado. Definitivamente el viejo profesor no sabia con que poderes salidos las mismísimas llamas del Averno se estaba metiendo y el libro que tenia bajo su brazo no hacia otra cosa mas que perjudicarle la mente. Conocía la forma de trabajar del sujeto y sabia que no era simplemente un hombre brillante con muchos títulos, pues además de brillante también estaba demente, y esa demencia florecía gloriosa en situaciones como estas cuando no daba discursos en Universidades ni mantenía charlas agradables con los nobles de alguna familia. Lo que él hacia, según sus propias palabras, era una sagrada misión de Dios en el mundo de los hombres.

Volteo al ataúd y no quiso ni pensar en lo que la cosa que estaba en su interior les haría si al loco de Van Hellsing las cosas no le resultaban como quería. Sabia lo que Abraham pensaba que estaba creando, él mismo se lo había dicho cuando le explico todo su demencial plan, pero desde su perspectiva solo le estaban abriendo la puerta de su mundo al anticristo en persona. Pero ya le daba igual. Si Abraham no quería escucharlo y si tan seguro estaba de la blasfemia que estaba por cometer, Víctor ya no haría otro intento por impedírselo. De igual manera el infierno le tenia las puertas abiertas.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, doctor. Lo planeamos todo los dos juntos, de hecho, y no te había visto dudar de nada hasta ahora.

El anciano se mantuvo en silencio. Si, ambos lo habían planeado todo; ambos habían construido y dibujado decenas de planos; ambos se las habían arreglado para trasladar de Londres a Escocia el ataúd y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar a cabo el plan. Pero ahora el remordimiento, junto con el trágico recuerdo de la creación que manchaba su persona, lo hacia querer detenerse y abandonarlo todo.

Ay, pero por mucho que le pesara su compañero tenia razón. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos para dejarlo todo, y que cobarde e ingrato se vería si se atrevía a darse la media vuelta. Pero en fin, una vez mas se diría que de todas formas el infierno lo esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

Y entonces dijo, con voz derrotada:

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo, Abraham. Tu ganas.

-¡Muy bien entonces! Que Dios y el cielo nos bendigan, pues estamos a punto de darle vida a la mejor arma jamás creada por el hombre para combatir a los demonios del infierno.

Y Víctor Frankenstein, todavía creyendo que su aliado estaba equivocado, se dirigió andando con pesar hasta el interruptor de una pared mientras que en su cabeza resonaba el concierto de poderosos ruidos y cegadoras luces que venían desde arriba, formando terribles sombras en las paredes mojadas y en el piso. Volvió a ponerse las gruesas gafas, y lo mismo hizo el profesor detrás de él. Con sus manos enguantadas tomo la palanca y dentro de sus pensamientos podía escucharse gritarse a si mismo ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero Abraham van Hellsing, gritándole desde atrás, le decía lo contrario.

-¡Es la hora, Víctor!— Anuncio el profesor en un enérgico estrepito.

"Perdóname, Dios", fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que Abraham gritara la orden final. Que curioso le resulto, un hombre de ciencia que siempre había dudado de la existencia del dios cristiano, ahora se dirigía a el pidiéndole el perdón.

Bueno, cada quien es hipócrita a su manera, ¿no?

-¡Ahora!

La orden fue dada y su mano tiro de la palanca e inmediatamente una poderosa descarga eléctrica hizo funcionar un viejo y enorme sistema de poleas que en otro tiempo también habría cumplido la misma trágica función. Se escucharon cadenas sonar y el metal chirriar, y en pocos segundos la plataforma de hierro se había separado de la mesa y ahora se elevaba lentamente entre gotas de lluvia, relámpagos y truenos hacia el oscuro cielo que o estaba igual de eufórico que su compañero, o había enfurecido mas. A sus espaldas el profesor Van Hellsing reía y celebraba en resonantes exclamaciones con los brazos en alto sin perder de vista el ataúd, que cada vez se alzaba mas y mas sobre ellos. Los múltiples cables colgaban como lianas del interior del contenedor de madera al tiempo en que las cadenas de los ganchos iban disminuyendo mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Víctor sentía una terrible presión en el pecho al ver aquella escena que tan dolorosa y familiar resultaba para él. Su viejo corazón lo hacia sentir una desesperada necesidad de echarse al piso y llorar, llorar porque se había tropezado con la misma mísera piedra otra vez, esa misma que tanto se prometió pasar de largo durante años. Y si, ciertamente el anciano doctor lloraba detrás de sus gafas de soldador, tratando de contener el llanto para que Van Hellsing no lo escuchara ni le reprendiera por su sensibilidad. Pero tenia el derecho, pues bien sabia que no era un Prometeo aquello que iba ascendiendo, sino un Lucifer que parecía regresar a su antigua gloria a lado de su divino padre en los cielos. Y Lucifer subía, y Lucifer ascendía otra vez, y en el cielo lo recibían sus hermanos con fuertes cantos de guerra. El Prometeo que Frankenstein había querido crear, Abraham lo había convertido en una versión extraña del Ángel Negro. Y aun así, justo cuando la plataforma llegaba al punto mas alto, miro a Van Hellsing, que no apartaba la vista y seguía tan eufórico como al principio, y se le ocurrió hablar.

-Abraham, ¿puedes responderme algo?

-Dígame, mi buen doctor.

-¿Por qué de entre todos lo escogiste a él?

El hombre alto bajo sus brazos y se digno a mirarlo por unos instantes, sonriéndole y como agradecido de que le hubiese preguntado aquello. Después regreso la vista hacia arriba en el momento exacto en que el sistema de poleas alcanzaba el punto mas alto y las cadenas prácticamente habían desaparecido detrás de un seco sonido metálico, y se notaba en su sonrisa el orgullo de esa supuesta victoria de victorias que tanta ansiedad provocaba en el anciano doctor. Unos segundos después le respondió:

-Porque este, mi amigo, es el autentico Monstruo de Dios.

Y entonces el rayo cayo, y Abraham van Hellsing, emocionado, abrió el libro y con un brazo extendido a la plataforma comenzó a cantar con voz poderosa en un lenguaje tan antiguo como inentendible para el doctor Frankenstein. Y mientras que el profesor recitaba el antiguo canto, en el interior del ataúd elevado comenzó a surgir un destello de un color rojo muy parecido al de la sangre, y algo se movía en su interior.

Un grito infernal surgió de la plataforma y Víctor Frankenstein palideció cuando noto que del interior del ataúd también comenzaba a emerger una especie de masa oscura de forma uniforme en cuyo interior, a su vez, brotaban ojos de perturbador color rojo que poco a poco se iban abriendo. Sin duda alguna Frankenstein nunca había visto semejante cosa mas horrible, y le sorprendía que el profesor a su lado, estando ante semejante espectáculo, no dejase de recitar.

¿Qué, en el nombre de todos los infiernos, acababan de hacer?


	2. Las paredes hablan

**Capítulo 1**

 **Las paredes hablan.**

Hay un silencio lúgubre en el pequeño cuarto de la Biblioteca. No hay otra cosa más que grandes estanterías repletas de libros llenos de polvo, unos más antiguos que otros, y entre estos algunos había que estaban prohibidos por alguna de esas razones escalofriantes tan típicas de la Universidad de Silas. Unas cuantas lámparas, llenas de polvo y telarañas, se tomaban la molestia de iluminar la escena revelando algunas cajas de madera apiladas en las esquinas, otras cuantas regadas por el centro y algunas cubiertas por enormes mantas llenas de polvo, lámparas o libros, o los tres juntos, en cualquier caso. Y aunque alrededor no se veía alma alguna por ningún lado a veces se escuchaban siseos extraños. De hecho, justo en ese momento podían escucharse las voces sin dueños por el aire, y parecían estarse comunicando algo, pero se suspendieron al instante cuando de repente se abrió rechinando la puerta del cuarto.

Laura y Carmilla por fin habían encontrado el camino de regreso a la Biblioteca luego de haber pasado por la tan interesante serie de acontecimientos que las hicieron perderse en un bosque extraño, mismo del que pensaron que nunca saldrían puesto que les tomo como doce horas encontrar la forma de volver, eso contando con todos los anormales y hasta ridículos eventos por los que tuvieron que lidiar en todo el camino. Eran eso de las cinco treinta de la tarde cuando sintieron un gran alivio al pasar por el marco de la puerta, agradeciendo que hubiesen sido capaces de regresar sanas y salvas en una sola pieza, sobre todo Carmilla, que ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que seguir a un zorro de nueve colas terminaría con nosotras siendo perseguidas a lo Jurassic Park por un bosque ¿Qué clase de bosque tiene dinosaurios que viven en cuevas? Quiero decir ¿por qué habría dinosaurios en un bosque? Se supone que están extintos —Decía Laura a la vez que dejaba las bolsas de comida que pudieron salvar sobre una de las cajas, pues entre tanto " _corre por tu jodida vida_ " se vieron en la necesidad de sacrificar algunas.

Carmilla bufó, y luego de dejar las bolsas de comida donde Laura dejo las suyas opto por dejarse caer sentada en una caja, notablemente cansada de tanto aquelarre.

-Se te olvida que esto es Silas, creampuff. Incluso si nos hubiésemos topado con un dragón no me habría sorprendido —Agrego buscando con la mirada alguna bolsa de sangre con la que poder alimentarse, pero al parecer la Biblioteca esta vez no tenía mucho que ofrecerle por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que podría haber dragones en Silas? –Pregunto en el notable tono de emoción tan característico de ella que Carmilla llego a pensar que nunca volvería a escuchar de nuevo.

El vampiro sonrió internamente. Ver que Laura no había perdido del todo su actitud tan radiante era una dicha sin igual, y quien sabe porque, pero también podría considerarlo un éxito.

-Bueno, nunca los eh visto por aquí y hay pocas probabilidades de que puedas encontrar uno. Un fósil tal vez, pero un dragón vivo no lo sé. Ah, por cierto, la próxima vez que se te ocurra seguir a un animal cuya anatomía parezca haber salido de una animación japonesa, ni creas que me molestare en buscarte si te pierdes.

-Pero Carm, ¡era un zorro que tenía nueve colas!

-Y los dinosaurios muchos dientes afilados, y a esos no te vi muy emocionada por verlos.

-Oh por favor, tienes que admitir que fue divertido. Ya sabes, con todo eso de que parece que todavía existen animales que en teoría deberían estar extintos, y correr por nuestras vidas, y perderse en un bosque escalofriante y…

-Y que un pequeño ejército de los descendientes de Pulgarcito te dejara inconsciente con una Enciclopedia enorme. Si quieres mi opinión, esa fue para mí la parte más divertida de esta demencia.

-No fue gran cosa— Dijo llevando su mano a un área de la cabeza donde hace una hora le molestaba como si de migraña se tratara.

-Estuviste inconsciente dos horas ¡Tuve que cargarte todo el camino!

\- ¿Podemos por favor no hablar de eso? Ya es bastante humillante saber que fui noqueada por la gente de Lilliput1 como para que me lo recuerdes— Dijo entre divertida y humillada.

Karnstein gruñó rodando los ojos. No quería dejar de bromear con Laura y su tan divertido accidente, pero tampoco quería darle motivos para que su ánimo volviera a caer o generarle algún trauma que la hiciese sentirse responsable por el hecho de haber pasado doce infernales horas perdidas en un lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios por el simple, y en parte algo valido, hecho de sentir curiosidad hacia un animal de dudosa procedencia. Laura y la culpa no hacían una buena combinación, y eso Carmilla lo sabía de sobra, así que considero prudente parar para evitar que la pequeña humana volviese a caer en un estado de depresión extrema. En cualquier otra situación no la habría dejado en paz a lo mucho en una semana, pero Carmilla no era una ingrata. Bien sabía que los sucesos que ocurrieron hace unos días en el campus aun eran un tema delicado para la chica, y sumado eso a perderse en un bosque homicida, era mejor evitar cualquier tipo de comentario relacionado.

-Bien, como sea— Dijo con simpleza, mirando alrededor de la habitación a ver si por mera casualidad la Biblioteca se hubiese tomado la molestia de conseguirles algo interesante para pasar el rato ya que al verse en la imposibilidad de molestar a la humana con sus bromas necesitaría alguna otra cosa en que entretenerse. Sin embargo, no fue el encontrar algo nuevo lo que capto de lleno su atención, sino el darse cuenta de que faltaba algo, o más bien alguien.

Y como leyéndole la mente, Laura también se dio cuenta de que el lugar se sentía algo vacío y su corazón adquirió un ritmo más elevado cuando por fin se dieron cuenta, porque Carmilla también lo hizo, que de tres personas que deberían de estar en esa habitación, solo estaban ellas dos.

Oh, oh.

Laura se alteró. LaFontaine no estaba. LaFontaine no estaba y se suponía que estaban atrapadas en la extraña Biblioteca de una macabra escuela.

\- ¿LaF? ¿¡LaFontaine!? –Decía la muchacha mientras se movía de un lugar a otro buscando a su amiga, misma que llamaba en voz alta para que la escuchara— LaF, si esta es una broma no es graciosa ¿En dónde estás?

-Oye, oye, trata de no gritar mucho. Quien sabe a qué cosa hambrienta podrías atraer con tus gritos, además no creo que se haya ido muy lejos. El científico loco no sería tan idiota como para andar por ahí sabiendo que esto sigue siendo parte de Silas.

\- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? —Laura se dirigió al vampiro casi suplicante.

-Cualquier cosa pudo haberle sucedido aquí, solo nos queda esperar que aun siga con vida —El rostro de Laura palideció y su semblante denotó clara desesperación— Pero estate tranquila, estoy segura de que algo ingenioso debió habérsele ocurrido para salirse con la suya. No es fácil deshacerse de tus amigos, lo sabes.

-Solo espero que este bien. Ven, vamos a buscarla por…

De repente un ruido extraño, como de algo que se agrietaba, resonó con fuerza en todo el lugar impidiéndole a Laura terminar de hablar y por consiguiente llamando la atención tanto de ella como de Carmilla. El ruido venia de la pared del fondo y al acercarse notaron que de hecho la pared tenía una grieta enorme que iba creciendo de poco en poco a la vez que grietas más pequeñas surgían de ella y de estas otras más pequeñas que no dejaban de avanzar. Las chicas se habían quedado sin habla, semejante anomalía les había dejado un asombro tal que les era imposible tratar de decirse algo la una a la otra o por lo menos pensar con claridad porque no entendían para nada qué demonios estaba pasando. Sus cuerpos no reaccionaron sino hasta que las marcas dejaron de expandirse de tal manera que habían formado una especie de figura rectangular tan alta como lo era la pared y unos dos metros de anchura y en cuyo interior habían quedado dibujadas las decenas de formas abstractas trazadas por las hendiduras. Se miraron una a la otra y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas para acercarse, más cuando quisieron hacerlo, entre más ruido y polvo, los tramos que habían quedado en el interior de la figura se desmoronaron al mismo tiempo en el suelo revelando una puerta enorme de aspecto antiguo hecha de madera desgastada y algunos decorados de metal oxidado.

Carmilla escondió a Laura detrás de ella sin apartar de vista el frente y alguien iba a comentar algo -tal vez correr por sus vidas otra vez- cuando la puerta se entre abrió por sorpresa y una persona de cabellera pelirroja se asomó entre la apertura y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando las encontró. Era LaFontaine.

\- ¡Hey, Laura, Carmilla! —Saludo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿LaF? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? –Pregunto Laura colocándose a lado de la mujer vampiro, asombrada por lo que acababa de ver. Carmilla, más que sorprendida, estaba confundida.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ¡Eh encontrado esta cosa y es grandiosa! No lo van a creer, es una especie de pasadizo secreto que conduce a otro lugar que nunca había visto.

\- ¿Un qué?

-Un pasaje secreto. Ya sabes, como los que había en el departamento de la Decana. Vengan a ver, hay algo genial al fondo que quiero mostrarles y tal vez podría ayudarnos ¡Vengan, vengan, les explicare todo después!

Tan emocionado estaba la estudiante de biología que ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que Laura dijera algo más e hizo desaparecer su cabeza detrás de la madera.

\- ¡LaF, espera! ¡Espera! –Exclamaba Hollis que se lanzó a correr detrás de la pelirroja sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¡Laura, no! ¡Hey ustedes dos, no vayan para...! Oh, mierda, ya empezamos–Gruñía Carmilla que no tuvo opción más que seguirles el paso a los humanos refunfuñando y maldiciendo todo cuanto se le venía a la mente, sobre todo a LaFontaine.

Una vez que Karnstein cruzó, la puerta automáticamente se cerró y los fragmentos de concreto regado en el suelo volvieron flotando a su posición original, escondiendo de nuevo la puerta y sin dejar grieta alguna en la pared. Unos segundos después, por el aire las voces sin dueño se volvían a escuchar, y murmuraban y murmuraban, y murmuraban porque algo sabían.

…

En algún otro lugar, la misma puerta apareció y LaFontaine, Laura y Carmilla entraron a una habitación totalmente nueva, de mejor aspecto que las otras secciones de la Biblioteca. Era una especie de sala de lectura lo bastante grande para que seis personas se movieran a sus anchas por ella y en cuyo techo había un bonito y enorme candelabro de metal que colgaba justo en el centro del techo y algunas lámparas de pie que estaban a los lados de tres sillones de distintos tamaños bien acomodados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, puesta sobre una alfombra gris, sobre la cual había algunos periódicos, apuntes, cuadernos, un par de libros abiertos y la estatuilla de un águila descansando sobre una rama. El piso era de madera falsa, el techo estaba pintado de marrón y unos tablones de madera lo recorrían horizontalmente, separándolo en varias secciones. Dos paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros y unos cuantos pergaminos, otra tenía un par de cortinas oscuras, por ahora cerradas, que escondían una gran ventana que apenas dejaba pasar algo de la iluminación de la tarde. Frente a esta misma había un enorme escritorio en el cual descansaba un libro enorme abierto en alguna página aleatoria. En ultima pared -misma por la que se había abierto la puerta por la que entraron- había una gran chimenea a cuyos lados había dos estatuas de bronce de dos leones muy bien detallados que por la forma en que habían sido esculpidas parecían estarse rugiendo entre ellos.

Era algo verdaderamente asombroso a la vista de las dos recién llegadas, las cuales se habían quedado sin habla tan solo pudiendo observar a detalle todo ángulo posible de lo que la vista les mostraba. Bastante impresionante había sido ver a su compañera salir de una puerta que prácticamente apareció de la nada, pero esto no tenía nombre.

LaFontaine tenía una enorme sonrisa adornándole la cara y se paseaba por todo el lugar mostrando con los brazos extendidos el hallazgo a sus compañeras. Laura y Carmilla estaban desconcertadas pues, aunque sabían que la Biblioteca albergaba muchos secretos, nunca se habrían imaginado que algún pasaje secreto las conduciría a un sitio parecido, ni siquiera Carmilla, que teniendo años y años de conocer el campus nunca se le había presentado situación igual ¿Pero por qué la Biblioteca lo habría revelado ahora, si tanto tiempo se había esmerado en esconderlo?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? –Hablo por fin la pelirroja todavía sonriente.

-LaF, esto es increíble –Dijo Laura, avanzando al centro del lugar hasta quedar junto a ella— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Me lo dijeron las paredes –Y Hollis, junto con Karnstein que escuchaba a lo lejos, acabaron por confundirse más— Sé que suena a locura, pero es verdad. Empecé a escuchar como murmullos raros después del incidente en el campus y pensé que debía ser alguna clase de pos trauma o algún efecto secundario por lo del Dios Pez, pero en realidad me di cuenta que la Biblioteca trataba de decirnos algo, y como ustedes tardaron tanto tiempo en volver creí que sería buena idea investigar un poco, por si había algo que nos sirviera para nuestro próximo plan, pero en lugar de eso encontré una puerta que no estaba cuando llegamos. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada, entonces la abrí, camine al fondo, encontré este lugar, regrese, las encontré ¡y _voila_! Aquí estamos.

-Oh, entonces por eso los murmullos extraños –Comento Carmilla que se paseaba frente a una de las estanterías observando los libros y acabando por darse cuenta de un detalle interesante— Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de averiguar que era todo esto, ¿cierto?

-Quise hacerlo, pero luego creí que sería buena idea si primero iba a buscarlas para averiguarlo juntas. Tampoco revise lo que había en la otra puerta por lo mismo.

-Bueno, en ese caso solo diré que no asustar a nadie, pero la gran mayoría de estos libros no son normales; tenemos sectas secretas, demonología, esoterismo, magia, ocultismo y, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, vampiros y demás títulos de preferencia.

-Suena como algún lugar especializado en lo paranormal ¿La Universidad tiene uno de esos? —Dijo Laura.

-Debe de tenerlo. Quiero decir, ¡es Silas!

-Si lo tiene, pero aquí no es. Jamás había visto este lugar en mi vida y ni siquiera mi madre había hablado de él a los estudiantes que se dedicaban a eso –Agrego Carmilla.

\- ¿Crees que sea una especie estudio súper maléfico secreto de la Decana?

-Hay probabilidad, pero no creo que pueda serlo. El único estudio que tenía estaba en su departamento y lo sé porque detestaba que alguien la interrumpiera cuando estaba trabajando. No hacía nada más relacionado a su trabajo que no fuera ahí o en su oficina, a tal grado que mandaba a alguno de sus esbirros a la Biblioteca u otra parte por si necesitaba otra cosa.

-Eso y que tampoco coincide mucho con su peculiar gusto por la decoración. Comparado con el departamento de tu madre esto es una sala de estudio normal; claro, si ignoramos el hecho de que estamos rodeados de la versión paranormal del mundo en tinta y papel.

\- ¡Hey, miren esto! –Llamo Laura, que tenía en sus manos los apuntes de la mesa. Carmilla y LaFontaine se acercaron, una a cada lado del sillón donde la chica estaba sentada— Son una especie de estudios sobre anatomía humana y antropomorfa, pero parece que no están terminados. Y miren estos periódicos –Agrego tomando uno— Son de las fechas más recientes, y ni siquiera son de Estiria, son ingleses.

\- ¿Quién es tan distraído como para pedir periódicos desde un país extranjero cuando existe el Internet?

-No, naturalmente nadie puede ser tan idiota, Carmilla. Lo cual me lleva a concluir que probablemente ya no estamos en Austria.

Se hizo el silencio y ambas voltearon a ver a LaFontaine con el más puro desconcierto hecho una sencilla mirada.

-Oh por favor, no puedo ser la única que se haya dado cuenta. Piénsenlo; pasajes secretos, un estudio del que nadie había oído hablar, periódicos extranjeros, paredes que hablan. Obviamente la Biblioteca nos hizo viajar por el espacio-tiempo a otro lugar de mundo en la misma época. Esto ya no es Silas, ya ni siquiera estamos en el centro de Europa.

-Espera, espera ¿Estás diciendo que de algún modo la Biblioteca nos condujo, en menos de dos minutos, a alguna parte de Inglaterra?

-Más específicamente a la casa de algún brujo paranoico o el refugio de alguna secta diabólica. Pero si, algo parecido.

La confundida mente de Laura todavía estaba procesando la descabellada información cuando escucharon a Carmilla llamándoles desde la chimenea.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? –Preguntaba LaFontaine en lo que se acercaban.

-Más o menos. Miren eso.

Carmilla apunto a la parte superior de la chimenea en donde descansaban cinco marcos de fotografías ordenadas de izquierda a derecha de la más antigua a la más moderna. La primera, sin duda la más vieja, la conformaban tonos amarillos opacos y negros y mostraba la imagen de dos hombres de edad avanzada, aunque de una considerable diferencia puesto que uno se veía más viejo y expresaba un semblante muy contrario al de su compañero, quien miraba a la cámara con la frente en alto dejando ver su sonrisa y su mirada audaz. Las otras cuatro fotografías también se asemejaban mucho, lo único que variaba era la época y los rostros de quienes aparecían en ellas, pero en todas siempre estaban únicamente dos personas, el mismo fondo y en ninguna cambiaba el ángulo.

El ultimo marco, que era el más actual, mostraba a dos pre-adolescentes que no pasaban de los quince años, una niña y un niño, que tenían una similitud casi graciosa con la primera fotografía. La niña miraba al frente, sonriente y desafiante con los brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda y las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas mezclada con aquella sonrisa le daban la impresión de haber hecho alguna travesura que le había resultado bien. El muchacho, muy al contrario, se veía un tanto inquietado y miraba a la cámara sin mucho ánimo, como si algo le inquietase.

-Ya no me está gustando este lugar. Vengan, hay que irnos de aquí –Dijo Carmilla, dando ya los primeros pasos a la salida.

\- ¿Qué? Espera, Carmilla, no podemos hacer eso –Dijo Laura, logrando detenerla.

-Oh, claro que podemos. Solo hay que caminar a la puerta, cruzar el portal raro de tiempo y espacio otra vez y hacer como que no pasó nada ¡Vámonos!

-No, no, no. Aquí podría estar la solución que buscamos. Uno de esos libros raros debería de darnos la manera de enfrentarnos a Corvae y sacar a la Decana del cuerpo de Perry.

\- ¿¡Sacar qué de quien!? –Se alteró LaFontaine y Laura se dio cuenta de que nuevamente no había sido muy sutil con sus palabras y su forma de revelar información.

-Lo siento, Laura, pero no podemos quedarnos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a arriesgar tu vida sentándonos aquí a esperar a que algún raro entre por esa puerta y vea que su casa está siendo invadida por extraños.

-Tu eres un vampiro, puedes comértelo si es necesario.

\- ¡LaFontaine!

-Lo siento, Laura, pero ahora que sé que Perry corre un peligro más grande no voy a dejar que ningún líder ocultista me impida ayudarla. Además, lo que dices tiene algo de lógica, la Biblioteca debió traernos aquí por algún motivo extraño, y eso significa que tenemos que quedarnos.

\- ¡Ay por Dios, no puedo creerlo! Entiendan, si nos quedamos nuestras probabilidades de morir no son…

Karnstein se detuvo de pronto y la agitada conversación acabo por sumirse en un silencio que ni la rubia ni la pelirroja entendieron. Carmilla se veía como si estuviese percibiendo algo, estaba demasiado concentrada y pedía silencio cuando alguna de las dos trataba de preguntarle la razón de tan repentino cambio de comportamiento. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Alguien viene –Soltó e inmediatamente los rostros de Laura y LaFontaine palidecieron de miedo— ¡Hay que irnos ya!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Carmilla tomo a Laura de la mano y la hizo correr hacia la pared en donde había aparecido el extraño portal, sin embargo, al llegar el alma se les fue del cuerpo cuando se dieron cuenta que en la pared no había nada y fuera de la sala el ruido de unos pasos acercándose comenzaban a escucharse más y más cerca.

La puerta había desaparecido en la nada.

No había puerta y alguien se acercaba.

 _En uno de sus Tweets, Laura y Carmilla publicaron que habían sido atacadas por soldaditos pequeños, los cuales dejaron a Laura inconsciente con una Enciclopedia. Supuse que Carmilla se tomaría la molestia de llevarla :3._


	3. El director de orquesta

**Capítulo 2:**

 **El director de orquesta.**

La tensión era abrumadoramente grande. Todo el aire en el estudio se había llenado de la indescriptible pesadez de la desesperación y el nerviosismo padecido tanto por el vampiro como para las dos humanas que la acompañaban. De nuevo estaban atrapadas y para remate en un lugar desconocido, en donde claramente carecían de alguna ventaja para escapar, y donde estaban por conocer al muy probable dueño; dueño que, a juzgar por su extravagante colección de libros y los apuntes extraños en la mesa, probablemente debería prevenirse como alguien de no muy sana cabeza. Fue por esta misma causa que Carmilla arrastro a Laura y LaFontaine a esconderse detrás del muro de la chimenea que quedaba opuesto a la puerta, tratando de hacerse espacio junto a la estatua del león cuidando que sus cabezas se mantuviesen fuera de toda vista. Carmilla advirtió que guardasen silencio mientras ella asomaba la cabeza por el lado de la chimenea, manteniéndose atenta a la cercanía de los pasos ya tan tortuosamente próximos, también acompañados por alguien que se acercaba cantando. Y venía la tétrica tonada sin duda de labios femeninos y Carmilla admitía que era una voz agradable, y aunque lenta y en voz baja viajaba a través del pasillo, llegaba de todos modos a sus oídos.

Al mismo tiempo, a sus espaldas podía escuchar los incesantes y nerviosos latidos de los corazones de sus compañeras, sus respiraciones pesadas y todos sus sentidos alertas a cualquier señal que les indicara que alguien haya abierto la puerta. Tenían miedo, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos, en sus mandíbulas tensas y en el embriagante olor del pavor emanante de sus cuerpos; un olor que en ciertos casos le alteraba placentero los sentidos e invitaba a su lado más oscuro a surgir, ovacionando de forma hostil la realidad de su cruel existencia. Hoy, sin embargo, no era ese el caso. No podía culparlas, era bastante entendible que estuviesen asustadas, sobre todo ahora que la melodía se escuchaba tan cercana e invadía de poco en poco los sentidos de las tres con palabras en perfecto italiano percibidas del otro lado de la pared.

- _Su cammina, cammina, cammina. Buio e il cielo, Scoscesa e la china. Su cammina, cammina, cammina. [1]_

La letra le parecía conocida y después de unos segundos que le tomo el analizarla, Carmilla fue capaz de reconocer la pequeña estrofa. Era un pequeño fragmento de una ópera a la que tuvo el placer de asistir una vez en mil novecientos noventa y ocho junto a su hermana: _Mefistófeles,_ de Arrigo Boito. Y quien sea que se atreviese a recordarle tal recuerdo, estaba reviviendo la escena donde el personaje principal, Mefistófeles, el Diablo, conducía al profesor Fausto a través de un valle desierto rumbo a una montaña, donde les esperan una multitud de brujos y brujas para celebrar la noche del aquelarre. Recordó también haberle dicho a Mattie que toda la obra le había encantado.

Siendo que, por los periódicos que encontraron, debían estar en Inglaterra, Carmilla supuso que se trataba de un inglés con culto dominio en la lengua romance, o bien podría ser al revés. No importaba de todos modos, lo único a lo que le debía prestar atención era a la entrada, atenta a todo cuanto por ella cruzara.

Y para su desgracia justamente unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y alguien entro.

Apenas pudo percibir la silueta de la persona cuando por mero reflejo escondió su cabeza detrás del muro de la chimenea, prosiguiendo a colocar el dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle a Laura y LaFontaine que se mantuviesen calladas. Las chicas obedecieron, y con los latidos del corazón golpeando sus oídos, continuaron escuchando los pasos de la mujer adentrándose en la sala mientras seguía cantando.

- _Su cammina, cammina, cammina. Che lontano, lontano, lontan, S`erge il monte del vecchio Satan. ¡Buio e il cielo, Scoscesa e la…!_

Y se hizo el silencio. Horrible y espantoso silencio.

El canto se había visto interrumpido de golpe, lo mismo que la marcha, y las tres se miraron entre si temiendo haber dejado algo por ahí que las hubiese delatado. Lo cierto es que nadie llevaba nada, ni siquiera LaFontaine traía consigo su equipo de investigación a la mano y lo que tomaron sin permiso se aseguraron de regresarlo a su lugar. Tampoco había forma de que las pudiese haber visto, el muro de la chimenea las cubría lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidas.

Siguieron atentas a cualquier movimiento o sonido, y llego entonces el momento en que fueron capaces de captar la voz de la mujer dispersarse a través del aire, llevando consigo una frase que les provoco escalofríos.

-Hay un vampiro aquí –Y todo empeoro cuando el claro ruido de un arma siendo cargada se esparció en el aire.

Las humanas miraron a Carmilla, que estaba inmóvil en su lado del muro, pensando que no había manera lógica de que la encontraran. La mujer no era un vampiro, era cien por ciento humana, eso lo sabía por el olor y el calor que todavía emitía su cuerpo ¿Cómo se dio cuenta, entonces? ¿Algún detector? Tal vez, pero no escucho otro ruido más que el de un arma, y quien demonios sabe qué clase de arma utiliza alguien tan seguro de que hay un vampiro merodeando en su casa.

-Anda, muéstrate ya. Puedo olerte desde aquí, sabes. No me hagas ir por ti –Se le escuchaba decir en tono divertido

Karnstein maldijo entre dientes, sintiéndose impotente por no tener forma alguna de irse de ahí. Claro, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema utilizando su velocidad vampírica para salir por la puerta, pero eso conllevaría a dejar a Laura y al científico loco abandonadas con alguien peligroso.

Dentro de su desgracia, Carmilla sintió que la mala suerte la amaba pasionalmente.

Fatigada, la mujer vampiro tuvo que tomar una decisión que bien sabía que le pesaría, pero ya podría arrepentirse después.

-Voy a salir.

Una mirada entre de horror y reclamo invadió el semblante de Laura, quien no dudo en recriminar la falacia del vampiro.

\- ¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera vas a hacer eso –Susurro en alto.

-Es una tontería, pero si no lo hago vendrá a buscarme y será peor si alguna de ustedes sale herida. Mejor nos ahorramos esa parte, ¿les parece?

-Muy considerado de tu parte, Carmilla, pero sea quien sea esta chica tiene un arma, y puede matarte. No es que quiera ser la voz de la esperanza, pero dudo que alguien que pueda percibir vampiros utilice una pistola cualquiera –Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo hare de todos modos. No se me ocurre nada más.

-Carm, por favor no.

-Oh, vamos cupcacke. No sería la primera vez que hago cosas estúpidas por ustedes.

Interiormente ese fue un golpe duro para Laura, quien tratando de ignorar esa última frase estaba dispuesta a insistir, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Carmilla ya se había alejado del muro. La vieron avanzar hasta dejarse completamente a la vista, caminando lento y levantando los brazos a los costados de su cabeza en el proceso, con la mirada fija al frente, en la dirección donde se imaginaron que estaba su atacante. Parecía tranquila, más que nada porque debía estarlo, de lo contrario lo tendría todo muy claro.

\- ¡Carmilla, espera!

-Laura, no.

Hollis quiso ir con ella, pero cuando estaba por echar a correr los brazos de LaFontaine le rodearon el cuerpo y la atrajo de nuevo a la pared cubriendo su boca con su mano. No queriendo ceder, Laura hizo uso de la fuerza y movimientos bruscos para tratar de librarse del agarre del biólogo, mas todo lo que se le permitió hacer era ver como su ex novia detenía su andar en algún punto de la habitación justo en la misma posición de cuándo partió. Le desesperaba quedarse ahí sin poder hacer nada, más ahora que sabía que Carmilla corría peligro inminente.

-Vamos a dejar esto claro de una vez; estas son balas de plata bendecida y tú eres un vampiro. Ningún fenómeno como tú se inmuta a una de estas y a cómo te atrevas a hacer un movimiento en falso te hago polvo. Tratemos de ser civilizados y no pasara nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Karnstein asintió y aprovechando que estaba frente a su agresora se dio a la tarea de observar a la persona que, en efecto, le estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego, lo más detalladamente posible que pudiera procurando no hacer nada que conllevase a su muerte.

Mantuvo la calma y de lo primero que se percato fue de que se veía más joven de lo que pensaba, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que Laura. Muchos de sus rasgos coincidían también con la niña de la fotografía, a excepción de que ahora llevaba un par de gafas médicas. Era verdaderamente atractiva, aunque de atributos humildes y de apariencia bastante atlética; piel blanca, un poco bronceada, y varias pecas en su cara; el cabello, de claras tonalidades castañas, le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos de un color azul suave con pocas ojeras, cara delgada y pómulos no muy marcados. Y como buen inglés, su estatura superaba la de las tres, pero no era tan alta como alguna vez lo fue Lawrence, más bien debía medir lo mismo que Perry. No traía zapatos, solo un par de calcetines blancos, pantalones de mezclilla, un cinturón, una blusa blanca de mangas largas negras y un viejo reloj de muñeca.

-Tu nombre –Exigió sin más.

El vampiro quería ingeniárselas para revertir la conversación a su favor, pero la peligrosa posición del dedo índice tan cerca de gatillo le impedía pensar con la suficiente decencia que requería la estrategia.

-Tu nombre, vampiro –Pidió con más fuerza.

-Carmilla –Contesto bajando un poco los brazos— Carmilla Karnstein.

-Bien, Carmilla, ¿por qué estas invadiendo mi casa exactamente?

-Nada, ya me iba. No fue mi intención, llegué aquí por accidente y no pensé que…

\- ¿Por accidente? ¿Cómo entras a la casa de alguien por accidente? –Preguntó asomando su mirada por encima del arma sin cambiar la posición de su cuerpo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que si te respondo vas a dispararme.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo confió en tu palabra de vampiro sanguinario. Anda, no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

Bien, por el momento nada parecía llevar a un combate a muerte y eso era todo un alivio para la mujer vampiro, a quien su agresora le estaba pareciendo un poco extraña. Todo cuanto le decía lo hacía con demasiada despreocupación, como si no le importara que tenía ante sus ojos al máximo de los depredadores. Ni siquiera hablaba con demasiada exigencia, incluso sonreía cuando lo hacía y podía notar un claro tono de amabilidad en su voz, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un conocido o a un humano cualquiera.

-Sé que no tiene sentido, —Empezó a decir Carmilla— pero encontré una puerta que resultó ser un portal que me trajo hasta aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que había llegado a otro país hasta que vi los periódicos. Cuando quise irme la puerta desapareció y quedé atrapada.

La chica, cuyo nombre aun desconocía, bajo completamente el arma mirando curiosa a Carmilla, como si el relato que le acababa de contar le pareciese de lo más entretenido.

-Con que un portal, eh ¿De dónde eres?

-Vengo desde Estiria, Austria.

\- ¿¡Austria!? ¿De verdad vienes desde allá? –Exclamo y su rostro de repente adquirió un semblante de emoción ajeno por completo al de Karnstein, que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, me eh tenido que quedar ahí un tiempo ¿Has estado ahí antes?

-Creo que conozco más de Austria que cualquier otro ser humano. Si, eh estado ahí un par de veces, aunque últimamente eh estado ocupada para viajar. Un país bastante interesante, a decir verdad. Es una lástima que el mundo parezca haberlo olvidado.

-Sí, el clima es encantador por ahí –Dijo con sarcasmo— Una locura de país, en mi opinión.

-Y es precisamente eso lo que lo hace tan importante. Tu eres un vampiro y vienes de ahí, debes de saber mejor que nadie en este mundo que hay muchos tesoros escondidos en su suelo.

-Eh visto muchas cosas raras que suceden en Austria, pero nunca eh visto algo parecido a un tesoro por ahí. Lo único que eh encontrado son maldiciones en su tierra.

La joven, aun mostrando esa sonrisa despreocupada, hizo un gesto con la mano a Carmilla al centro de la sala en donde estaban los sillones, claramente invitándola a sentarse para proseguir con más comodidad su charla. Así lo hicieron, y la pecosa se sentó en el más pequeño mientras que Carmilla tomo asiento en la orilla más alejada del sillón mediano, el cual quedaba justo en medio de los otros dos.

-Los hay, de verdad los hay –Hablaba mientras colocaba su arma en el reposabrazos— El más grande ya ni siquiera es secreto, mi familia lo encontró ya hace muchos. Muchos humanos de otras partes también saben que existe, pero no lo mencionan mucho en sus pláticas.

Hizo una pausa para fijar su mirada en Carmilla, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza que no había tesoro alguno en ese país infernal. Así duro poco tiempo y después prosiguió hablando mirando como meditabunda al techo, apoyando el peso de su torso en su codo derecho mientras pasaba pensativa los dedos por su propio mentón.

-Deberías conocerlo, casi todos los vampiros del mundo saben que existe o han oído hablar de él. Esta oculto en las montañas, rodeado por bosques malditos, y lo que hay ahí es algo que… digamos… me interesa demasiado.

\- ¿Es muy valioso?

-Para mi familia vale más que todo el oro del mundo… ¡Hey, que charla tan entretenida! Mira que no acabaste siendo una plaga después de todo –Dijo regresando a una posición más natural.

Karnstein seguía sin entender nada y eso le frustraba. Sabía perfectamente que no había lugar de valor semejante en el centro podrido del mundo, por lo que nada de lo que su singular anfitriona contaba le cuadraba en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno, una pregunta mas no haría ningún daño.

\- ¿Qué podría haber en las montañas de Austria que pudiese interesarte? Ahí no hay nada.

-Si lo hay. Yo eh estado ahí, es inútil mentirme.

Carmilla comenzaba a preocuparse un poco. La manera en la que esa chica hablaba, tan segura de todo cuanto decía y contradiciendo cualquier argumento que intentara negarla le hacía pensar algo que no quería.

Miro a la chimenea y se encontró con las cabezas de Laura y LaFontaine espiando detrás del muro, escuchando la conversación. Cruzaron un momento miradas y Carmilla supo que las dos estaban igual de pérdidas que ella.

-Si dices que vienes de Estiria, Austria –Habló de nuevo la chica de las gafas llamando la atención de la criatura—, y además eres un vampiro, entonces conoces la Universidad de Silas.

Oh, mierda.

La mención de ese detestable instituto golpeo sus oídos cual innombrable blasfemia, más sin embargo más escandaloso le pareció todavía que el nombre del campus saliera de los labios de persona tan ajena. Conocía a la mayoría de aliados o relaciones exteriores que Madre se encargaba de conseguir en el extranjero, incluso les había mostrado a ella y a sus hermanos documentos para identificarlos, y aunque nunca mostro mucho interés en hacerlo no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para darse cuenta que en ninguno de esos archivos vio rostro parecido, y mucho menos humano.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu…?

-Te dije que ya había estado ahí. Encantador lugar, eh.

-No, no lo es.

-Bueno, Silas no es exactamente lo que podríamos llamar un paraíso, pero para alguien como yo la universidad es el equivalente a una gran, gran, gran mina de oro –Dijo haciendo énfasis en los últimos tres adjetivos.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No puedo decir más, querida Carmilla. Pero supongo que ahora tiene más sentido lo del portal, ¿no? –Dijo y prosiguió riendo entre dientes, pero se dignó en recuperar la postura momentos después aclarándose la garganta mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento— Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar… ¿Por qué no le dices a tus amigas que nos acompañen? ¡Vamos chicas, no sean tímidas! ¡Vengan aquí!

El demonio miro la chimenea y solo bastaron unos segundos para que Laura y LaFontaine se hicieran tímidamente presentes en la sala. La anfitriona sonreía y, levantándose de su asiento, les dio la bienvenida invitándolas a sentarse utilizando el mismo gesto de mano. Ambas obedecieron y se sentaron en el mismo sitio que la mujer vampiro, quedando LaFontaine en la otra esquina y Laura en el centro. La extraña chica había vuelto a sentarse en su sofá mostrando un semblante tan tranquilo como al principio, dejando que sus nuevas invitadas la observaran con detenimiento puesto que no habían logrado ver nada desde donde se ocultaban.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirnos donde estamos exactamente? –Empezó Hollis.

-En Londres, Inglaterra. En mi casa, si somos más precisos.

\- ¿Tu casa? ¿Tú eres dueña de todo esto? –Pegunto la pelirroja.

-Aja –Asintió— Bueno, es más bien una mansión, pero naturalmente no vivo sola, unos peculiares personajes me hacen compañía.

\- ¿Vive alguien más aquí? –Pregunto Laura.

-Solo yo y otros tres ingratos, lo que nos deja con mucho espacio de sobra por aquí.

-Ya y ¿eres alguna especie de ocultista satánica o algo por el estilo?

\- ¡LaFontaine, no! –Regaño Laura dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué tiene? ¡Tenía que preguntárselo! Soy científico, es mi trabajo averiguar cosas. Por cierto, ¡auch! –Decía sobando la zona dañada.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? –Dijo la desconocida.

-Bueno –Prosiguió el estudiante de biología dejando de sobarse el brazo—, cuando llegamos aquí notamos que muchos libros trataban de cosas del tipo espiritualistas, además de que encontramos unos apuntes extraños por ahí y creímos que habíamos llegado al refugio de una secta o algo así.

-En parte lo hicieron, aunque no es una secta, es más bien una organización secreta.

\- ¿De qué clase de organización secreta estamos hablando? –Quiso saber Laura en un tono que denotaba desconfianza.

\- ¡Ah, preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas! –Exclamo la pecosa levantándose del asiento, claramente tratando de evitar el tema— Tanto interrogatorio me está mareando. Dejémoslo aquí por ahora, ¿vale? Por dios, ahora que me doy cuenta ustedes lucen deplorables ¿Ocurrió algo en Silas o… por que llegaron aquí en un portal desde Austria? ¿No se supone que deberían estar ahí? –Agrego al percatarse del polvo en la ropa, telerañas y por aquí y por allá algunas cortadas, en especial la que estaba en la frente de la chica rubia.

Pero nadie quiso hablar.

Las tres desviaron la mirada a cualquier otro lado, incapaces de narrar los tan amargos recuerdos de los días anteriores, cuando todo pareció derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas, y mucho menos a persona tan extraña, cuya sola relación con Silas no les inspiraba mucha confianza. La desconocida, sin embargo, no ocupo otra respuesta para responder a su propia pregunta. Si, definitivamente algo había pasado en la universidad, pero no forzaría a nadie a decir nada por el momento.

-Bien, como sea. No importa ahora de todos modos. Ustedes pónganse cómodas, traten de relajarse un poco y yo veré que puedo hacer para quitarles esas caras largas. Adelante, siéntanse en su casa. Yo vuelvo en un minuto.

La muchacha tomo su arma del respaldo del sofá, al cual tuvo que dar vuelta para poder dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Ya había girado el pomo de la puerta cuando de pronto la voz de Laura Hollis la hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Oye, espera! –La aludida acato la orden y miro hacia atrás, donde la chica vampiro y la pelirroja miraban a la más pequeña sin entender a donde quería llegar— No… No nos dijiste tu nombre.

Oh, eso.

Carmilla y LaFontaine miraron a la aludida, y en esta, como si desde hace rato esperase la pregunta, pareció como si una pequeña chispa de orgullo se hubiese encendido en su interior, y a continuación, con voz firme y segura respondió:

-Mi nombre es Helena Van Hellsing –Rio— Bienvenidos a la organización Hellsing [2]

Y se fue sin decir más, dejando detrás a dos personas con la boca abierta a lado de un vampiro tan perturbado que parecía haber visto directo a los prohibidos ojos de la cabeza de la mismísima Medusa.

* * *

 _[1] La traducción reza así: "¡Vamos, más rápido, más rápido! Oscura es la noche y empinado el camino ¡Vamos, más rápido, más rápido!... ¡Vamos, mas rápido, mas rápido! Que lejos, muy lejos de aquí, se yergue el monte del viejo Satán… ¡Oscura es la noche y empinado el camino… ¡Adelante, más rápido, más rápido!"_

 _[2] Esta historia tendrá algunos datos relacionados con Hellsing, un manga de Khota Hirano, pero no contiene a los personajes oficiales del mismo. Utilicé algunas referencias para construir a ciertos personajes y situaciones, pero no soy dueña ni de Hellsing y tampoco de Carmilla._


	4. Viejos compositores

**El cantar del infierno.**

 **Capítulo 3: Viejos compositores.**

Ante ella se presentaba la profunda infinidad de la nada, un enorme espacio oscuro, frio, silencioso y cruel donde sus tan inestables sentidos la hacían sentirse como si flotara en medio del infinito abismo del arcano y supremo cosmos. Ahí donde todo termina, ahí en el aterrador vacío desconocido que se expande con el paso de los eones y milenios.

No sabe si sus ojos están abiertos, pues lo único que percibe es una oscuridad desesperante y frio en su espalda. Mucho menos sabe si ha muerto y si en lugar del vacío del cosmos se encuentra, tal vez, en el infierno, porque todo le es confuso y no tiene noción de cuánto tiempo – si es que ahí existe el tiempo— se ha perdido flotando entre las oscuras tinieblas. Pero sabe, sin embargo, que parece haber despertado de un profundo sueño, de comienzo y final ajenos a su intelecto, sintiéndose agitada, asustada e inhalando aire sin necesitarlo. Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué habría, en cualquier caso, aire en el espacio?

Sabia también que algo, una mano –su propia mano—, estaba hecha puño sobre su pecho; sabia también que podía parpadear y cada parpadeo era casi un segundo más de oscuridad.

Cuando sus sentidos por fin se aclararon, por fin pudo escuchar. Llego a captar algo y en su cabeza resonaba como ecos demasiado lejanos, incomprensibles y fastidiosos que la hacían sentirse mareada. Poco tarda en percibirlos mejor y ya no son ecos sino murmullos aquello que escucha, murmullos, golpes y pisadas sobre ella. Casi al instante reconoce una voz familiar y pasa una mano desde su frente hasta la mitad de la cara, frustrada, captando de inmediato el exquisito olor de la sangre seca en su piel y vestimenta.

Es entonces que Matska Belmonde se da cuenta que no ha estado flotando en ningún vacío del cosmos o infierno alguno –que habría sido preferible en todo caso—.

No estaba muerta, por lo menos.

Matska Belmonde no estaba muerta.

Puede estar segura porque se lo dice la dura superficie fría en su espalda, el delicioso olor a sangre a su alrededor, los chirridos de la madera provocadas por pisadas firmes y, por supuesto, la inconfundible voz de Madre hablando. Lo hace en indicaciones, está dándole órdenes a solo Dios sabe qué clase de lacayo nuevo se haya conseguido ahora.

Matska ya se lo imaginaba, aunque se dio cuenta muy tarde que esa sensación tan familiar con la pelirroja, Lola era su nombre si mal no recordaba, en realidad era algo importante. Debió investigar un poco más. Madre era demasiado astuta y poderosa como para dejarse morir a manos de una niña idiota, la misma niña idiota que provoco la detonación de una catástrofe, y no solo en Silas, probablemente en todo el mundo. Y muchas probabilidades había de que fuera por capricho de esa misma niña idiota de justo ahora ella estuviera bajo las tablas del departamento de su demoniaca madre entre la oscuridad y las telarañas de los pasadizos secretos.

Ahora bien, esta niña idiota… ¿cómo demonios se enteró?

La amarga traición era lo más razonable que se le ocurría, y aunque le hubiese gustado que la respuesta fuese otra no había otra opción con tan tremenda lógica. Siendo todo así y considerando lo que tenía sobre ella, no encontró otra razón más práctica que irse de ese oscuro agujero –donde solo los dioses saben cuánto tiempo ha estado—haciendo uso de sus fuerzas aun no repuestas rumbo a una salida externa antes de que Madre notara su presencia.

Para desgracia suya, cuando quiso levantarse la oscuridad que la rodeaba de repente se vio erradicada por un cegador resplandor de luz que la golpeo sin avisar directo en sus ojos. La entrada a los pasadizos había sido abierta y Matska tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ver con mejor detalle a las dos figuras sobre ella. A las dos las identifico de inmediato y claro le quedo una vez que cruzaron miradas que no era Lola Perry la persona que le sonreía desde la superficie. De Lawrence esa no la vio venir.

-Hola, querida.

-Hola, Madre.

…

\- ¿¡Van Hellsing!? ¿Van Hellsing como… el súper cazador de vampiros? ¿Ese van Hellsing?

-Sí, ese mismo. Yo soy una de sus descendientes. Genial, ¿no? –Explicaba la chica en lo que colocaba una bandeja con dos vasos de agua y uno de sangre en la mesa, pareciéndole entretenida la incredulidad de sus invitadas.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la sangre? –Pregunto Carmilla, que desde que había escuchado el nombre de su anfitriona se había puesto alerta y porque naturalmente no le parecía que un humano, ni siquiera un cazador de vampiros, tuviese sangre a su disposición.

-Del congelador. La sangre tiene que conservarse bien si quieres atraer a los vampiros o si necesitas hacer algún tipo de trabajo con ella; hay alguien por aquí que se encarga de esa parte.

-Es una forma irónica de hacerlo –Comento LaFontaine.

-Mi trabajo no ha requerido mucho esfuerzo físico desde que yo estoy al mando, basta solo con un poco de imaginación y _¡voila!_ Misión cumplida.

-Deberías tener en cuenta que todo esto del cazador de vampiros es un poco delicado si tenemos en cuenta a alguien aquí presente, –Prosiguió el estudiante de biología refiriéndose a su compañera, quien acababa de tomar el vaso con el líquido rojo, bebiéndolo de poco en poco— sobre todo tratándose de una leyenda como el profesor van Hellsing.

-Leyenda es todo lo que es –Dijo la aludida de golpe, dejando el vaso medio vacío de nuevo sobre la bandeja para después proseguir— Simple ficción y nada más. Nunca existió, es un personaje creado por un escritor fracasado de su época.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria considerando que acabo de confirmar mi descendencia. Los prejuicios son malos. Eso no se hace, Carmilla.

\- ¡Esperen, esperen! –Exclamo Laura— ¿Eso quiere decir… que tú también te dedicas a…?

\- ¿Cazar no muertos con extraños complejos de mosquitos? Si, algo parecido. Es negocio familiar, todos mis antepasados se han dedicado a esto y yo no me puedo permitir ser la excepción. Pensé que había quedado claro desde que dije _van Hellsing_ señorita… emm...

-Laura.

\- ¡Laura, eso!

-Ah, entonces por eso tanta literatura extraña –Comento el científico observando las dos estanterías llenas de libros en las paredes— ¿No es demasiado para alguien que solo trata con una especie?

-No, porque también soy una especialista en monstruos. Los vampiros son mi fuerte, pero también puedo tratar con otras razas para… bueno, ya saben, estudios y todo eso. Necesito información que me sirva de base para ello.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que no estas mintiendo? –Dijo Carmilla.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

\- Porque es ridículo. Ni siquiera te molestas en decirnos que relación tienes con Silas o qué clase de cosas buscas ahí, y aunque todo lo del cazador extrañamente llega a tener algo de sentido, el profesor Hellsing era solo…

-Ya te dije que mis negocios con la Universidad de Silas no son de tu incumbencia. Pero van Hellsing si era una persona completamente real –Se recargo en su sillón, un poco fatigada porque sabía que tenía que dar una explicación. Helena odia tener que dar explicaciones— Miren, entiendo que esto suene extraño y demencial para ustedes, pero a pesar de ser pequeño el mundo oculta muchos secretos, y cada uno más oscuro que el anterior. La historia de Stoker, por ejemplo, fue más que simple ficción. La mayoría de las cosas que aparecen en su libro son verdaderas, desde las fechas hasta los personajes, incluyendo al mismísimo conde Drácula. Todos fueron reales, y tengo suficientes pruebas que lo demuestran.

-Muéstranos entonces.

-Denme un momento, por favor.

Helena se dirigió rumbo a la dirección de la ventana, donde se detuvo frente al escritorio en donde reposaba el enorme volumen de aspecto antiguo y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones, los cuales cerró una vez que encontró lo que buscaba. Regreso al centro del lugar y le entrego a LaFontaine una pila de papeles algo maltratados mientras ella volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón individual.

Laura miraba curiosas las hojas en las manos de su compañera, pero no empezaba a leer ni la primera línea cuando su anfitriona decidió tomar la palabra otra vez.

-Esos son los apuntes de los diarios de Abraham van Hellsing, Mina Harker y algunos del doctor Seward y Jonathan; el resto son cenizas en la historia. Esto fue lo único que pudimos recuperar de Stoker después de que el imbécil los perdiera en el incendio de un teatro [1] Están firmadas por sus dueños.

-Pero él era el autor del libro, es obvio que necesitaría escribir alguna clase de borrador antes de publicarlo; estas cartas pueden ser parte de su trabajo nada mas –Dijo Laura.

-En efecto, él escribió el mismo libro que no tuvo éxito hasta después de su muerte, pero ni las cartas ni la historia son de su propiedad. Alguien le conto la historia del conde y le dejaron escribirla con la intención de revelar una verdad oscura al mundo, aun cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en jamás decirle nada a nadie [2]. Pero en lugar de eso el viejo Stoker solo logro revolucionar el tema de los vampiros dentro de la literatura. Hasta él mismo pensaba que no debía tratarse más que de alguna leyenda transilvana y no se dio cuenta que todo su trabajo estaba compuesto por los relatos reales de cada uno de sus personajes, y a pesar de que epilogo escrito por puño y letra del propio profesor van Hellsing indican que todo fue real, el mundo decidió pasarlo por alto y ya. Para ellos los vampiros no eran reales, ¿por qué temerle a algo que no es real, entonces?

-A mí me parecen bastante auténticas –Dijo el estudiante de biología— Quiero decir, todas tienen un estilo de letra muy distinto, suficiente para saber que no hay forma de que las haya escrito la misma persona. Claro, a menos que una bola de desconocidos hayan conspirado con el autor para hacerlo creíble, y eso tiene menos sentido que encontrarse al descendiente de un famoso cazador de monstruos. Es eso o ya de plano a Stoker le faltaba suerte e imaginación.

-Yo leí el libro para mi clase de literatura una vez y no recuerdo que haya nada que diga que van Hellsing tenía descendencia –Dijo Lura.

-Precisamente porque no existía necesidad de mencionar eso en los diarios. Nadie anda por ahí escribiendo en papel cuantos hijos tuvo un anciano que apenas conoció y mucho menos si estaba casado o no. Pero el profesor si tuvo descendencia, una hija bajo cuyo poder continuarían sus trabajos: Marlo van Hellsing, mi bisabuela.

\- ¿En que estaba trabajando el profesor exactamente?

-En algo inmortal, tanto en el sentido hereditario como en el literal. Ella fue quien mantuvo el centro de registro e investigación dedicado a la obsesión de su viejo padre por las criaturas sobrenaturales. El proyecto ya había empezado en Holanda, de donde ellos eran originarios, pero la presencia de los vampiros comenzó a presentarse en masa en Inglaterra y poco más allá de sus alrededores, junto con otras cuantas razas de monstruos también, así que decidieron establecerse aquí.

-Eso es demasiado impresionante, a decir verdad –Comento LaFontaine.

-Ya lo creo ¡Santo Hufflepuff, eso significa que de verdad eres un descendiente! –Exclamo la chica enérgicamente.

-Eh... Sí, eso es lo que eh intentado explicarles los últimos veinte minutos.

-Espera un momento, –Hablo Carmilla mirando desafiante a Helena, quien no borraba su expresión calmada y tolerante del rostro— todavía no has dicho por que un cazador de monstruos, van Hellsing, sobre todo, estaría tan interesado en trabajar con ellos ¿Qué clase de estudios hacia el viejo loco?

-Abraham fue un hombre de conocimientos bastos y profundos y le encantaba ir en contra de las normas sociales o creencias populares; el conocimiento, su propia alma y la familia eran prácticamente todo lo que le importaba en vida. Era en parte un hombre de ciencia, pero también le gustaba interpretar al mundo desde perspectivas muy distintas a las ciencias exactas, así que cuando se enteró de la existencia de cosas tales como sociedades de vampiros y demás, pensó que sería buena idea estudiarlas con el objetivo de encontrar… algo así como la relación del mundo natural con el sobrenatural. Ningún libro escrito por ninguna mente humana le daba la información que quería, pero un día su investigación llego más allá de lo que esperaba y obtuvo más de lo que esperaba obtener.

\- ¿Hubo alguien más?

\- ¿Qué?

-Me refiero a si recibió ayuda, si había otra persona trabajando junto con él.

-Su hija, me imagino –Dijo Laura.

-Marlo no se dedicó a la labor de su padre hasta tiempo después, pero estaba enterada de que tenía que prepararse cuando llegara el momento. Hubo, sin embargo, alguien más que le dio a Abraham el empujón que necesitaba para alcanzar la victoria de victorias, como él generalmente la llamaba. Es más, ¡vengan, vengan! Voy a mostrárselos personalmente.

Cual niña emocionada, Helena, prácticamente saltando de su asiento, se lanzó directo a abrir la puerta de la entrada indicándoles a sus invitadas que podían cruzar con toda confianza. Sus invitadas entendieron el mensaje y llegaron al otro lado topándose con un amplio pasillo de tres ventanas que dejaban algo de vista al exterior, con paredes pintadas de marrón decoradas por tablas de madera oscura que la dividían en cuadrados grandes y un piso de brillante cerámica esmeralda.

Por la intensidad de la luz que atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas y lo claro que aún se veía el cielo, Carmilla dedujo que no debían pasar más de las cinco de la tarde.

-Síganme por aquí –Dijo la chica de las gafas y todo el mundo obedeció.

Continuaron caminando hacia la derecha rumbo a la única entrada del pasillo, la cual estaba justo enfrente de otra idéntica, y justo al salir de esta se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre un segundo piso puesto que, al salir, a su izquierda, se encontraron con una primera planta de mediciones enormes cuyo suelo lo adornaba una alfombra de casi el mismo tamaño, de un rojo muy oscuro, decoradas por figuras abstractas de color oro en las esquinas, la cual subía por las dos escaleras laterales y se expandía por todo el segundo piso. La puerta de abajo era enorme, hecha totalmente de madera decorada con grabados, acompañada por una enorme ventana a medio cubrir por las cortinas a cada lado, apenas dejando entrar algo de luz. En el techo, parecido al de la sala anterior, colgaba un candelabro apagado de proporciones notablemente más grandes que el de la sala de estudio, compuesto por todas partes de cristales pequeños. Había unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes, cada uno con una historia diferente, y se lograban apreciar cuatro armaduras de pie puestas simétricamente a izquierda y derecha del lugar, y cada una sostenía al frente una espada real en posición invertida, como si la clavaran en el suelo. Y a lo lejos, en el rincón derecho cercano a la puerta estaba un gran piano negro con las teclas al descubierto, indicio de que alguien había estado practicando, pero no había tenido la suficiente decencia para cerrarlo.

A su lado derecho solo había una puerta parecida a la de la entrada, una armadura a cada lado en la misma posición que las de la planta baja y otro par de cuadros.

-Tenia buen gusto el viejo –Expreso Karnstein.

-Ser cazadores de monstruos no fue un impedimento para que mi familia se diera lujos de vez en cuando. También eran personas importantes, una especie de nobles anónimos; no todos en la realeza sabían que existían a causa de sus propias condiciones. En esta misma sala hubo ocasiones en las que podías ver a la despreciable pomposidad charlar, beber, bailar y vivir como reyes a costa de los esfuerzos de los demás.

\- ¿Tenían relación con el gobierno inglés?

-La seguimos teniendo. Los Hellsing pasamos a ser nobles por mandato de la reina, que reconoció nuestro trabajo como "la ilustre misión de Dios en la Tierra" y con ello obtuvimos unos cuantos privilegios privilegiosos. Pero nunca nos agradó tener que convivir con ellos. Lo hicieron por deber, porque era la reina en persona quien lo mandaba y porque desde los tiempos de Abraham van Hellsing realmente nos vemos como agentes de Dios... o algo así.

\- ¿Todo esto lo consiguieron ustedes?

-La mayoría son regalos y objetos obtenidos en subastas, pero lo demás lo conseguimos por nuestra propia cuenta. Mi padre decía que mi abuelo tenía una extraña obsesión con las subastas, tanto así que llenaron todo un cuarto de antigüedades y demás chatarra que el viejo se negaba a tirar. Y como buen hijo que era, a la muerte de su señor padre se deshizo de unas cuantas cosas; las regalábamos en fiestas de los nobles cuya existencia siempre olvidábamos o las vendíamos cuando el negocio iba flojo.

\- ¿En dónde están tus padres ahora, Helena? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

-En un cementerio. Están muertos.

A las tres pareció arderles la respuesta, y sin embargo más les sorprendió la increíble forma tan desinteresadamente natural con la que la chica inglesa respondió.

Por un momento tanto Laura como Carmilla quisieron cubrirle la boca a LaFontaine con un metro de cinta adhesiva.

Prudencia, LaFontaine. Prudencia, por piedad.

Continuaron avanzando en línea recta por el resto del pasillo, el cual era bastante más largo que el anterior, pero carecía de ventanas y en su lugar había tres puertas, una de un baño y otra de un cuarto en la pared a su izquierda y una más, también de un cuarto, del lado contrario; había lámparas de pared suficientes para alumbrar, otro cuadro más y justo al lado de las escaleras del fondo estaba una escultura del dios egipcio Anubis, de cuerpo negro y decoraciones doradas, azules y rojas. El camino continuaba a su derecha, pero Helena las guio a través de las escaleras hechas de piedra que debían conducir al tercer y último piso de la mansión. No había ventanas y por esto mismo acabaron encontrándose con varias lámparas encendidas a lo largo del trayecto, escuchando el roce de sus zapatos en la piedra y brevemente a través de las paredes formadas del mismo material.

Siguieron a van Hellsing hasta el último escalón, donde ya empezaban a tener contacto con la luz natural, pero antes de cruzar la pecosa se detuvo a mirarlas, dirigiéndose en esencia al biólogo, tan amable como se había mostrado desde el principio.

-LaFontaine, ¿verdad?

La aludida asintió.

-Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que eras científico ¿Es cierto?

-Oh, si ¡Todo sea por la ciencia!

La sonrisa de Helena aumento.

-Entonces esto te encantara.

Avanzaron y nada más cruzar el umbral del tercer piso los ojos de LaFontaine de repente se iluminaron en la más absoluta forma de sorpresa y admiración como nunca antes se había visto en el simpático biólogo. No, por lo menos, desde lo que paso en la universidad.

Ante a ella se ejercía una habitación enorme, casi del tamaño de toda la segunda planta, pero sin puertas ni separación alguna y paredes grisáceas muy oscuras. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de largas mesas rectangulares y estanterías repletas de diversos materiales y aparatos de laboratorio, algunos manteniéndose activos sobre las mesas pegadas a los muros junto con otros cuantos que descansaban en las altas estanterías mezclados entre un caos total de libros, hojas de apuntes, libretas mal acomodadas y frascos con diversos contenidos de dudosa procedencia en su interior, entre ellos partes anatómicas que ni de chiste deberían pertenecer a seres humanos, cerebros y algo remotamente parecido a un embrión flotando en un asqueroso liquido verde. Podían apreciarse tres grandes ventanas circulares del lado derecho por los que pasaba gran parte de la luz y dejaban a la vista todo el jardín del patio frontal y un poco más allá del cerco, hacia un camino rodeado por frondosos árboles. Gran parte de las paredes estaba prácticamente tapizada por hojas de apuntes, la mayoría de ellas con dibujos de criaturas espeluznantes acompañados de un poco de simbología no legible con las posibles traducciones en inglés. A lo lejos, en un rincón lejano se apreciaba un esqueleto reconstruido de una especie de criatura alada del tamaño de una camioneta. En el centro se encontraba una plataforma de metal, con agarraderas de hierro útiles para inmovilizar, que colgaba sobre el piso a través de largas y gruesas cadenas ensambladas en el techo, donde se apreciaban las separaciones de una compuerta; todo ese sistema debería activarse tirando de la palanca que estaba al lado de la plataforma.

Frente a la ventana del centro, que estaba a medio abrir, sentado sobre una silla movediza, mirando a través de un microscopio del que se separaba por efímeros segundos para escribir algo sobre un papel, estaba alguien que todavía no acababa de percatarse de sus presencias.

Van Hellsing, con aires ingeniosos, les pidió que guardaran silencio y acto seguido se acercó sigilosa hasta donde estaba el sujeto, que aún permanecía en la misma posición.

\- ¡Boo!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al sujeto cayendo de su asiento al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito y hacía volar su pluma fuera del escritorio. Helena se echó inmisericorde a reír a carcajadas cubriéndose la boca con las manos, pasando olímpicamente por alto todos los reclamos del muchacho.

\- ¡Van Hellsing! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

-Hey, controla esa bocona mal hablada. Tenemos visitas –Dijo señalándole con la mirada al trio cercano a la entrada.

El chico se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y quedando a la vista de los presentes. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Helena, lo mismo que en edad, e igual a esta muchos de sus rasgos eran parecidos a los del niño de la fotografía sobre la chimenea, solo que más maduro. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban un claro desinterés por el sueño, lo mismo que su delgada figura por el alimento. Blanco de piel con ojos grises, su cabello era rubio opacado, como cenizo, y lo tenía ligeramente largo y disparejo. Su rostro, de aspecto cansado, lo adornaban ligeros cabellos rubios en la zona del bigote junto con otros cuantos en la barbilla, mismos que subían por la línea de la marcada mandíbula hasta las descuidadas patillas, y una notable cicatriz vertical del lado izquierdo de la frente que dividía un extremo pequeño de su ceja. Llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros verdes y negros, sobre ella una bata de laboratorio, pantalones negros, zapatos cafés y en su cuello colgaba un collar con el pequeño dije de un ankh egipcio.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto a la muchacha.

-Querido doctor, ellas son Carmilla, LaFontaine y Laura. Han llegado desde Austria.

-No dijiste que tendríamos visitas desde el centro de Europa.

-En mi defensa yo tampoco lo sabía. Y mejor aún, vienen de Silas.

El repentino pánico nacido en el semblante del muchacho fue lo último que las chicas necesitaron para darse cuenta que no debió haber sido casualidad que la Biblioteca las hubiese llevado hasta ahí.

-Helena, pero…

-Chicas, este caballero es el científico loco de la familia. Es el encargado de la mayor parte del trabajo e investigación del lugar y un cerebrito andando. Un genio en su definición más amplia y se iría al infierno si el conocimiento fuese pecado.

-Van Hellsing, ¿podemos hablar de esto en…?

-En un momento –Le susurro y entonces prosiguió, ignorando el gesto de insistencia del rubio— Permítanme por favor presentarles al descendiente de los aliados más antiguos de mi familia: mi primo, Víctor Frankenstein II [3].

Se dio entonces que mientras las mentes de Laura y Carmilla intentaban procesar lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, a su lado se oye al entusiasta estudiante de biología exclamar alegremente:

\- ¡Oh-Por-Dios!

* * *

 _[1 y 2] Referencias a Drácula, el no muerto (Drake Stoker)_

 _[3] El nombre es en honor al personaje original de Víctor Frankenstein._


	5. Zamiel y la condesa sangrienta

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Zamiel y la condesa sangrienta.**

\- ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo! Estoy en el laboratorio de un auténtico descendiente del doctor Frankenstein. Esto casi podría compensar todo el desastre del último semestre –Decía LaFontaine mostrándose entusiasta, analizando una vez más al muchacho para después ponerle absoluta atención al nuevo paisaje que la rodeaba.

-LaF, nunca te había visto tan emocionada –Comento Laura, sintiéndose contenta de ver a su compañera recuperar, por lo menos por un instante, algo de la esencia perdida que la caracterizaba.

-Víctor Frankenstein siempre fue mi inspiración desde niña, por eso es que quise dedicarme a la ciencia y alquimia. Siempre me pregunte si lo que él hizo con su creación podría hacerlo yo también ¿De dónde crees que saque la idea para transferir la mente de JP en el cuerpo de Will? ¡Oh, por Lophii! ¡Miren eso!

Importándole nada, LaFontaine prácticamente corrió hasta uno de los rincones más lejanos del laboratorio, maravillándose con todo artefacto o notas anormales cuanto por su camino encontrara.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con tocar eso, por favor! Podría explotar sin motivo aparente –Advirtió el rubio, algo inquieto por los movimientos de la pelirroja.

-Entonces –Siguió Carmilla—, van Hellsing y Frankenstein, ¿no? ¿No está también Sherlock Holmes y el señor Hyde por aquí?

-Por desgracia no. Hyde es un sujeto con mucho temperamento, lo que lo hace difícil de convencer, así que decidimos dejarlo a sus anchas por ahí. No es que sea muy confiable, por lo que tuvimos que advertirle que lo encontraríamos si se atreviera revelarse contra nuestro sistema.

\- ¿Cómo, si existe? –Inquirió Laura.

-Ay, ustedes me hacen dar demasiadas explicaciones –Exclamo Helena notándose ya un poco cansada de darle razones, que bien podría evitar, a sus invitadas— Pero si, si existe. Víctor aquí se tomó la molestia de conseguir algunas muestras para tratar con su problema, pero necesitas más que unas gotas de sangre para tratar un trastorno tan fiero. Cadenas grandes y correas también resultan útiles.

-Mencionaste algo sobre revelarse a un sistema ¿Eso qué significa?

-Eh… van Hellsing, no creo que sea buena idea hablar sobre los métodos de una organización que se supone que es secreta con desconocidos— Dijo el doctor, notándose intranquilo con lo que su prima quisiese decir a continuación.

-Nadie dijo que lo haría. Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo decirles nada más.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya dijeron que están trabajando con el gobierno inglés y a que se dedican. No puede haber nada más relevante, ¿cierto? –Dijo Carmilla.

-En realidad si lo hay.

-Helena, no.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Pregunto Hollis.

-Les dije que Abraham estaba trabajando en algo muy importante con el apoyo del Víctor Frankenstein original, pero nunca les dije qué –Explico, reflejando un ligero aire de emoción y audacia en su simpática sonrisa— Y siendo sincera, de verdad me interesaría mostrárselos.

-Ya basta, Helena –Víctor alzo la voz.

-Creo, querido doctor, que está olvidando el importante detalle de que también se dirige al comandante de Hellsing. No puedes oponerte a mis decisiones –Dijo logrando ganarse una mirada molesta por parte del científico.

El muchacho respiro hondo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de contenerse, contando hasta diez para obtener un mejor efecto; lo logró, pero en su cabeza aún quedaban esos infernales fragmentos de tensión cerebral y alteración chispeantes, amenazando con hacerlo querer destrozar todo como ya había ocurrido otras veces antes.

Siempre se le había considerado como alguien tímido y cordial, pero en realidad desde su infancia el joven Víctor Frankenstein II presentaba problemas graves para controlar sus emociones, mismas que aprendió a ocupar como era debido conforme pasaba el tiempo. Mas para su desgracia, de todas ellas, la ira era con la que peor simpatizaba. No podía dominarla. En determinadas ocasiones le resultaba demasiado complicado mantenerla al margen, y Víctor tenía muy en cuenta que los tan anormales niveles de su rabia podían causar desastres vulgarmente grandes. Ya se había dado el caso, dos o tres veces atrás, donde su razonamiento pasaba a convertirse en tristes cenizas ante la nefasta presencia de su propia ira. Él, un hombre de ciencia; él, a quien le aterraba hablar en público; él, un ser pensante cuyos instintos primitivos no lo deberían dominar.

Hasta cierto punto podía controlarse, a menudo podía encontrar una solución en algo de lectura o su trabajo, pero cualquier factor que llegase a provocarle desesperación necesitaba ser sustituido por algo más.

 _Solo te falta ponerte verde_ , le dijo Helena una vez.

También tendría que agregar que las insolencias de su prima no le ayudaban mucho.

En fin, pudo regresar a la normalidad.

-No me opongo a tus decisiones, estoy tratando de proteger el secreto más importante que ha existido desde los últimos años del siglo diecinueve. Está en las reglas de tu familia.

-De nuestras familias, querrás decir. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, por supuesto que respeto las normas de la alianza.

-Revelar _eso_ a estudiantes fugadas de una universidad cuya lógica esta patas arriba, y que encima sabes perfectamente bien a quien pertenece, es todo menos respetar esa alianza.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto LaFontaine a Laura una vez que hubo recorrido la mayor parte de las instalaciones.

-Parece una discusión familiar sobre algo de lo que no debemos enterarnos.

-Que, a mi parecer, es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos evitarnos más problemas de los que ya traemos encima. Estoy bastante segura que no necesitamos agregarle a todo eso una súper organización caza monstruos secreta aliada con una superpotencia mundial –Dijo Karnstein.

-Y yo pensaba que nuestra suerte no podía ser peor –Agrego la rubia observando de nuevo la constante discusión que mantenían los dos descendientes de las famosas familias.

Le parecía tan irreal que los nombres de personajes tan relevantes en el mundo de la literatura clásica de verdad hubiesen existido y que hayan perdurado durante todo ese tiempo, tan escondidos del mundo, trabajando desde las sombras del anonimato. A juzgar por lo que podía ver a través de las grandes ventanas debían encontrarse en alguna zona muy alejada del resto de la población londinense, pues en el exterior solo encontraba un gran paisaje verde de muchas millas, con diversidad de plantas y decoraciones, rodeado por un vasto bosque que se dividía en dos, trazando así un ancho camino recto hasta el portón del cerco.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Laura? –Pregunta alguien a su lado y se da cuenta que es Carmilla, quien la había notado demasiado perdida en algún punto de las ventanas.

Laura le da una sonrisa cansada, apreciando que la chica vampiro todavía estuviese atenta a ella. Carmilla se había portado así desde que tuvieron que huir del campus, lo cual le había agradecido infinitamente una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero también la hacía sentir un poco más culpable por todo por lo que la hizo pasar.

-Supongo que estoy analizando demasiadas cosas. Quiero decir, deberíamos estar en Silas haciendo planes, ayudando a los estudiantes, buscando a Jeep, o poyando a las Summers, o…

-O deberíamos olvidarnos de Silas y concentrarnos en salir bien de aquí –Sugirió— Vamos, Laura, un dolor de cabeza a la vez, por favor. Si quieres mañana podrás pensar en eso todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora tenemos algo más en que concentrarnos –Agrego, señalándole a los dos primos, que aún se mantenían hablando.

-Parece lo más apropiado… ¿No crees que Helena nos está dando mucha información?

-Sí, y a su primo no parece gustarle. Hasta donde yo entiendo parece que ella quiere algo de la universidad, pero estoy de acuerdo con Frankenstein en que no debería decirnos tanto.

-Eso a menos que esté intentando ganarse nuestra confianza –Comento la pelirroja, que de inmediato se ganó la atención de sus compañeras.

-Pero si acabamos de conocernos. Carm, ¿crees que Helena tenga malas intenciones? –Preguntó empezando a sentirse un poco preocupada.

Carmilla se encogió de hombros limitándose a escuchar la conversación; lo mismo hicieron las demás.

-Cosas como esas no puedes mostrarlas a cualquiera que pise tu casa sin anunciarse. _Ellos_ no son como las demás criaturas –Para esas alturas el rubio se notaba más nervioso. Se veía en la mirada angustiosa y en el ligero tartamudeo en su boca.

-Estas exagerando –Exclamo la pecosa mostrando todo lo contrario a Víctor— Nos han sido fieles por años y en todo mi tiempo como comandante jamás nos han dado problemas. Son perfectamente estables.

-No lo digo por ellos, lo digo por ellas.

Víctor señalo con un gesto de cabeza al trio que, sin entender nada, se mantenía impaciente en el punto cercano a la entrada. La charla entre Frankenstein y van Hellsing de repente se había tornado demasiado interesante por lo que ahora sería muy complicado no seguir escuchando.

-Ni siquiera Silas prepara a nadie para algo como esto.

-Nada en lo absoluto prepara a nadie para esto –Acto seguido, Helena le dio un pequeño toque rápido en la punta de la nariz, sin borrar su audaz sonrisa— Lo siento, doc. Está decidido. Ellas tienen que conocerlos.

-Pero nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

-Relájate, Huesitos [1]. Confía en mí, tengo un plan.

El doctor suspiro pasándose una mano por un costado de la cara. Helena van Hellsing era en extremo demasiado despreocupada, tanto así que el pobre muchacho juraba que no le temía ni a la Parca, o de encontrarse con el Diablo probablemente lo invitaría a jugar cartas. Mostraba un asombroso desinterés a los conceptos de seguridad, ética o moral. A menudo sus soluciones le parecían atroces durante las misiones, y el pobre Víctor rogaba porque las infames ocurrencias de su prima no los arrastraran con ella a las llamas del Hades. Pero en verdad por más atrevida que pareciera Helena sabía lo que hacía y por obra casi divina todo resultaba bien al final, a la perfección y sin grandes complicaciones, como si lo calculara o pudiese predecirlo.

Era una mujer admirable en muchos sentidos, tan digna del apellido van Hellsing como todos sus antepasados lo habían sido, pero de verdad no entendía que clase de insensato plan tenia ahora como para comprometer la integridad de toda su herencia. Bien sabía que no era intervención divina alguna lo que hacía de esa chica la gran estratega que era porque podía ser todo menos idiota, pero le costaba un calvario sacarle una conclusión racional.

-Bien. Entonces que sea como tú quieras –Acepto derrotado.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido. Tu descuida, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Por favor, eso espero.

Van Hellsing se dirigió a sus invitadas.

-Llego la hora de conocer al resto de la familia.

-Aww ¿Tenemos que irnos? –Hablo el estudiante de biología con desgana, no teniendo intención alguna de abandonar el tan maravilloso lugar al que si recién habían llegado.

-No, no será necesario movernos. Ya los he llamado.

Con mucho derecho cualquiera pudo haber acusado a la chica de falsedad pues, de acuerdo a las leyes de la lógica y el sentido común, nadie presencio ninguna especie de llamado, ni siquiera por medio de algún aparato. Menos coherencia tenia todavía solamente con ellos cinco presentes en todo el laboratorio.

Oficialmente ya estaban a punto de dar a Helena por demente cuando la súbita sensación del ambiente tornándose algo tenso y descendiendo notablemente en temperatura hizo que mandaran al olvido todo. La abrumante sensación hizo que retrocedieran hasta casi hacer tocar una de las estanterías no pudiendo evitar dejar de concentrarse en la entrada que, justo ahora, se veía como un siniestro agujero de cuyo interior desafiaba con anunciarse la más infame de las criaturas. Por esta causa todo se había vuelto a convertir en desesperante silencio y en poco tiempo se escucharon las constantes pisadas de unos pies descalzos sobre la fría piedra de las escaleras, volviéndose más claras conforme dejaba atrás los escalones.

Los desarrollados sentidos de Karnstein la hicieron captar un muy considerable nivel de peligro de modo que, a sabiendas de que eso no podría significar nada bueno, atrajo a Laura y a LaFontaine detrás de si dejando que ambas se asomaran sobre sus hombros para presenciar la llegada de lo que sea que cruzara por ese oscuro umbral. Helena, por su parte, seguía manteniendo el ya casi bizarro grado de tranquilidad sobre sus rasgos, mismo que iba muy al contrario del semblante preocupado, pero sin expresión de temor, del joven doctor.

Y por fin apareció.

Las humanas detrás de Karnstein abrieron los ojos como platos y sostuvieron la respiración cuando una figura masculina, magníficamente alta, entro al laboratorio llevándose con su presencia el aire denso, pero dejando la notoria sensación de frio flotando a su alrededor. La lóbrega mirada de lo que Carmilla pudo deducir que era un vampiro se plantó inexpresiva sobre ellas, deteniéndose imponente en ese punto frente a la entrada mientras seguía ejerciendo esa terrible presencia que, extrañamente, le resultaba familiar a Carmilla.

No era necesario mirarlo dos veces para darse cuenta que debía ser al menos una cabeza más grande que Danny o Kirsch, lo que le ayudaba a darle un aspecto más escalofriante. Sobre la cabeza resaltaba la larga y tupida melena negra que se extendía desordenada hasta por debajo de sus anchos hombros, y en su rostro la barba formada por la unión del bigote y el mentón de donde colgaban pequeños mechones desiguales extendiéndose ligeramente en los laterales por la línea de la poderosa mandíbula. Tenía la nariz ligeramente alargada, cejas tupidas, mirada seria, ojos de un alarmante color rojo [2] y en edad aparentaba entre los cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones y cinturón negros y sus pies estaban descalzos, dejando a la vista sus pálidos pies.

-Amo —Hablo por primera vez revelando el oscuro tono de su voz—, ¿quiénes son?

-Invitadas mías. No preguntes. Vlad, te presento a Carmilla, Laura y LaFontaine; estarán con nosotros un tiempo. Chicas, él es Vlad Dracul [3], el más fiel de mis vampiros, orgullo de los Hellsing y Frankenstein y, esto les encantara, el auténtico conde Drácula.

\- ¿Qué? –Soltó una incrédula Laura.

\- ¡Muy bien, más vale que esto sea bueno porque acaban de interrumpirme justo cuando Daenerys Targaryen estaba…! –Se quejaba una voz femenina que venía subiendo por las escaleras, viéndose interrumpida por Helena justo cuando cruzo el umbral de la entrada, pasando por alto la presencia del otro vampiro.

\- ¡Erzebeth, ahí estas! Ya era hora de que llegaras. Contemplad a Erzebeth Bathory [4], segunda carta de triunfo de la alianza, esencia del sadismo, el terror y la locura materializados por excelencia y la inigualable condesa sangrienta.

La aludida se dejó a la vista revelando de inmediato a una mujer de más o menos la misma estatura de la Decana, muy atractiva, de mandíbula y pómulos marcados y ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Su cabello era negro, ondulado, e igual al su compañero sus ojos eran rojos, lo cual indicaba que también era un vampiro, y eso mezclado con esa mirada tan atenta, de pupilas contraídas, le daba un aspecto igual de escalofriante. Traía una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones abiertos, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, un chaleco negro encima, un pantalón de mezclilla negra, un par de botas militares y dos brazaletes de plata del tamaño de sus muñecas con inscripciones grabadas en la superficie [5].

Miro por unos efímeros instantes al pequeño grupo par después volver a dirigirse a Helena.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Larga historia. Escuchen, los llame más que nada porque no quiero que se cenen a ninguna pensando que hay intrusos en la casa. Tienen prohibido morder, torturar, manipular física o psicológicamente o hacer amenazas bajo ninguna razón aparente –Miró a Erzebeth, quien se resignó a desechar toda la lluvia de ideas que ya le habían venido a la cabeza.

-Dijiste que nadie que no fuéramos nosotros o tus malditos contactos mandatarios deberían saber que este lugar existe.

\- ¡Vamos, hace mucho que no se ven almas nuevas rondando por este viejo manicomio! Solo esperen y verán –Helena se volvió a donde estaba el pequeño grupo que ya había salido de su improvisado escondite detrás de Carmilla. Se veían entre curiosas y molestas— Apuesto a que esto no lo ven ni en las películas.

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios esos dos están aquí!? –Bramó Carmilla.

-Los condes son los trabajos de la familia que Helena quería mostrarles –Explico el hasta entonces callado Víctor al que todavía se le notaba el semblante preocupado.

Interesada en la revelación, LaFontaine quiso saber un poco más y se aventuró a preguntar algo a la chica tratando de ignorar la mirada de los dos altos vampiros que en ese momento, irónicamente, estaba segura de que era a ella a quien analizaban.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que… ¿de verdad son los originales?

El rubio asintió con languidez. Helena dejo escapar una sonrisa traviesa mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes.

-Ante ustedes la gran victoria de Abraham van Hellsing.

Hollis, cuyo instinto periodístico no iba dejar pasar por nada del mundo tan sublime información, tuvo la intención de comenzar a preguntar cuando se vio interrumpida por su anfitriona.

-Supongo que ahora que conocen a toda la familia podrán sentirse más en confianza y accederán a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros en Hellsing.

\- ¿Perdón? –Soltó Laura mientras que Carmilla y LaFontaine hacían un gesto de confusión.

-Nadie dijo nada de quedarse –Dijo Karnstein.

-No, pero es su única opción. Vienen desde muy lejos, están cansadas y necesitan atención medica –Señaló el corte en la frente de Laura y otros cuantos que alcanzo a notar en el estudiante de biología y Carmilla— Necesitan tomarse un respiro.

-En realidad no nos gustaría ser un estorbo con… ya sabes, todo eso de la organización súper secreta, vampiros extraños y todo lo demás.

-Debo insistir de todos modos. No pueden regresar hasta Austria por su cuenta y por lo que tengo entendido la universidad no debe encontrarse en las mejores condiciones, y si no pueden llegar a Austria mucho menos llegaran a Silas.

Laura tuvo que admitir que no se le ocurría ningún argumento mejor y manteniéndose en silencio razonó que, en efecto, volver hasta el centro de Europa tan agotadas y sin un plan que de verdad pudiese funcionar era una mala idea.

Mientras reflexionaba, pudo escuchar a Carmilla hablando con Helena sobre la tentadora propuesta del hospedaje contando también con las ocasionales participaciones por parte de LaFontaine. Las dos entendían que por el momento era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero ella quería regresar lo más antes posible. Laura quería corregir su error y necesitaba volver a Silas para hacerlo, pero Helena tenía razón cuando dijo que no podrían arreglárselas por su propia cuenta tan siquiera para volver. Viajar de un punto perdido en Inglaterra hasta otro punto olvidado en Austria sería una tarea bastante complicada.

Eso a menos que recibieran un poco de ayuda.

-Espera –Todos los presentes le prestaron atención— Tu podrías ayudarnos a recuperar la universidad.

Fingiendo confusión, van Hellsing miro a ambos lados sobre sus hombros y luego se señaló a ella misma.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Si. Mira, ocurrió algo que en serio en serio me gustaría no recordar tan detalladamente justo ahora, y Silas acabo siendo controlada por un grupo de mercenarios malévolos que le harán daño a los estudiantes que quedaron si no hacemos algo.

\- ¿Mercenarios atacando Silas? ¿Por qué la Decana no se encarga de eso? Ella no dejaría que nada profanara a sus queridos estudiantes o a su instituto del demonio.

-En realidad, se supone que esta… muerta.

Y por primera vez desde que llegaron pudieron ver una expresión ajena a cualquier señal de despreocupación en van Hellsing, que nada más recibir la noticia todo un rompecabezas de emociones surgieron de inmediato en sus facciones al tiempo en que de sus labios salían inentendibles palabras en silenciosos tartamudeos. Lo llamativo fue que no solo fue ella, Víctor Frankenstein y los dos vampiros –aunque en considerable menor grado— mostraron una reacción parecida.

\- ¿Amo? –Le llamo Vlad, logrando hacer que la chica de las gafas regresara de su transe.

\- ¿Eh?... Oh, si… No… no pasa nada, es solo que… ¿Cómo que la Decana está muerta?

-Bueno, eso es lo que nos gustaría creer. En realidad, hay posibilidades de que siga con vida –Dijo Carmilla— Muy probablemente haya sido capaz de poseer a uno de los nuestros para sobrevivir.

-Oh, bueno –Dijo y al instante Carmilla pudo notar un ligero tono de alivio— ¿Qué hay de la Junta?

-Todos están muertos.

Laura de repente sintió un sabor amargo en la boca acompañado por una infeliz sensación demasiado familiar en el estómago.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos un problema grande —Comento Víctor— ¿Saben quiénes son los mercenarios?

-Corvae. También eran secuaces de la Decana.

-Entonces, si estos tipos de Corvae tienen el control de la universidad ahora eso significa que el Presidente de la Junta y el resto murieron, lo que me lleva a pensar que la Carta fue destruida.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? –Pregunto LaFontaine.

-No interesa ahora. Lo importante aquí es que ustedes necesitan nuestra ayuda. No hay forma de que puedan arreglar esto solas, es demasiada catástrofe y peligro en cantidades colosales.

-Eso no importa ¿Creen que puedan ayudarnos? –Dijo Laura cuidando de no hacerse ilusiones demasiado pronto.

-Seguro. Hellsing ahora está a su servicio.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – Exclamo Hollis, sintiéndose más libre de expresar la sensación de felicidad que le invadió.

La otra chica asintió, encogiéndose de hombros recuperando su actitud relajada. Laura no dudo en lanzarse a abrazarla, sorprendiendo a todos los demás y a Carmilla de mala gana.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias. De verdad no sé cómo podremos pagarte.

-No se preocupen por eso. Vengan, les mostrare sus habitaciones para que descansen –Se dirigió a Víctor y a los vampiros— Ustedes vayan a la sala. Estaré ahí en unos momentos. Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Nadie dijo nada.

Una vez que la pecosa había comenzado a bajar los escalones de piedra junto con las chicas, Carmilla no pudo evitar quedarse parada debajo del umbral para darle una última mirada al punto donde Víctor Frankenstein II y los dos extraños vampiros se mantenían hablando. La charla probablemente trataba con algo respecto a su llegada puesto que Frankenstein y la mujer vampiro que respondía al nombre de Bathory, a quienes la idea de tenerlas allí no les agradaba del todo, eran quienes más argumentaban. El otro vampiro, Vlad, solo hablaba cuando se le pedía una opinión, y mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo, él fue el único que se percató de su presencia. Justo cuando el vampiro le dirigió esa mirada infernal Carmilla no lo pensó dos veces para darse media vuelta y bajar rápidamente los escalones hasta quedar a la par con las demás.

Carmilla Karnstein no era por lo general una persona que se molestara en meterse donde no le importara, y ese seguía siendo el caso, pero había algo en esos dos que no le gustaba. Ambos emitían una esencia que estaba segura de haber captado varias veces antes. Era una extraña mezcla abstracta entre los olores de la sangre, muerte y caos [6].

Sin embargo, mas importante le parecía saber cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses y los infiernos, es que Abraham van Hellsing y Víctor Frankenstein habían logrado revivir y mantener bajo su control absoluto a los infames condes.

 _[1] A Víctor prácticamente se le notan los huesos de las costillas y no tiene mucha masa muscular, por eso Helena en ocasiones lo llama "Huesitos"_

 _[2] Los ojos rojos no son comunes, según tengo entendido, en los vampiros del universo de Carmilla. Este vampiro si los tiene por qué está ligado al proyecto de Abraham van Hellsing._

 _[3 y 4] Estos dos personajes recibirán varios epítetos y nombres a lo largo de la historia. Sus historias están algo relacionadas._

 _[5] Los brazaletes son símbolos de control y opresión. La plata actúa como un neutralizador leve junto con las inscripciones, pero no tienen efectos graves en el vampiro debido a una condición "especial". Vlad también tiene otro par._

 _[6] Carmilla hace referencia a la presencia o esencia de la Decana._


	6. Los tentados en escena

**Capítulo 5:**

 **Los tentados en escena.**

 _La vida es terrorífica e incomprensible, así que… en ocasiones pienso que es mejor estar asustados juntos._

La primera vez que JP Armitage había concebido esa frase se encontraba acompañado y no todo parecía tan malo. Justo ahora estaba solo y todo a su alrededor era un caos.

Probablemente JP nunca haya sido capaz de sentir en cantidades tan horripilantes las abominables sensaciones de la desesperación y el miedo apoderándose de todo su ser. Ni siquiera cuando su consciencia quedo atrapada en el catálogo de la extraña Biblioteca se había sentido igual; tan indefenso, pequeño, asustado ante el catastrófico concierto que, desastroso y violento, se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Estaba solo y no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su temor.

Habían pasado días desde que se separó de Carmilla, Laura y LaFontaine para buscar a Perry luego de la muerte del barón Vondenberg en completa soledad, y tal y como el detestable viejo había dicho, posterior a su descenso todo el campus paso a manos de las terribles fuerzas de Corvae. El pobre Armitage no pudo hacer mucho después. Dar con su compañera se convirtió en una tarea imposible, por no decir desesperante y riesgosa, cuando los soldados acabaron alterando a todo el mundo con gas lacrimógeno y además comenzaron a encarcelarlos a todos. Armitage, sin embargo, no quiso rendirse. Pudo zafarse de los soldados múltiples veces durante su ardua búsqueda de la que, luego de horas y horas de estresantes escapes y escondites improvisados, tuvo que regresar al departamento de la Decana mientras pensaba en una forma de contarle a los demás la trágica noticia. Lo hizo con máxima cautela, pues además de los estragos de Corvae había rumores de que alguien más estaba provocando pánico en el campus. Un vampiro.

Así, triste, asustado, desalineado, con algunas heridas no muy graves, tembloroso y con un trauma provocado por los escenarios cortesía de Corvae, JP regreso al departamento tan rápido como su vampirizado cuerpo le permitió mientras que su traicionera mente lo torturaba haciéndole pensar mil y un barbaridades que pudieron haberle ocurrido a su desafortunada compañera. El pobre estaba tan afligido que sentía unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero nada más poner un pie en el departamento todas esas sensaciones se desvanecieron en el instante en que vio a Lola Perry en el interior, paralizándolo por segundos en la entrada hasta que la voz de su anhelada amiga reactivó su razonamiento.

\- ¿JP? –Hablo recostada despreocupadamente sobre el sofá de cuero, sosteniendo uno de esos libros extraños en manos.

\- ¡Señorita Perry! –Exclamo él con alegría, cruzando a sacadas el espacio que había entre ellos para envolverla en un abrazo, aliviado y contento de saber que estaba bien.

Ella no le correspondió.

-Llevo todo este tiempo buscándola. No sabe lo feliz que me siento al encontrarla ¿En dónde ha estado?

-Aquí. No me eh ido a ningún otro lugar –La chica se levantó de su asiento dejando el libro encima.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Rápido, venga conmigo. Tenemos que irnos.

El vampiro la tomó de la muñeca para guiarla a la trampilla que comunicaba con los pasajes subterráneos, pero inesperadamente ella hizo que se detuvieran. Él miro su mano vacía y luego, confundido, le dirigió la mirada.

-Señorita Perry, ¿qué está haciendo? Tiene que acompañarme.

-Lo siento, JP, pero me temo que no puedo ir a ningún lado –Dictó con calma, extrañamente inmutable.

Armitage balbuceo un poco, sorprendido de la increíble tranquilidad de la misma chica que justo ahora debería ser la representación andante del nerviosismo o el estrés, o una mezcla entre los dos más bien, tan asustada como lo estaba él o sin dejar de preguntar sobre el paradero de sus amigos ¡Demonios, Perry debería estar completamente atemorizada por la representación del Armagedón bíblico en la que se había convertido toda Silas! Y, por el contrario, ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Me voy a quedar aquí. No iré a ningún lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no? LaFontaine y las demás deben de estar preocupadas por nosotros. Si nos quedamos aquí los soldados de Corvae pueden entrar en cualquier momento y nos harán daño. Si viene conmigo estaremos a salvo y seguramente pronto se nos ocurrirá algún plan para salvar la escuela.

-Mi querido Armitage, puedo prometerte que nada que entre por esa puerta nos pondrá un dedo encima. Además, no podríamos hacer mucho por Silas estando bajo tierra, mucho menos si dejamos que la misma pandilla de chicos extraños que condeno a toda la universidad vuelva a hacerse cargo.

-Pero la señorita Hollis…

-Laura Hollis es la responsable de que todo el campus haya colapsado en este infierno. Esa desgraciada niña solo ha logrado empeorarlo todo. No sé tú, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por Silas es dejar que el verdadero poder se haga cargo. Belmonde lo sabía. Nada de esto estaría pasando si ustedes, bola de niñatos imprudentes, la hubiesen dejado hacer su trabajo –Rio entre dientes— Pero algún crédito debo darle a su audaz negligencia. Tal cantidad de fisgoneo e impertinencia merecen ser reconocidas, ¿no te parece?

El vampiro estaba oficialmente confundido.

-Señorita Perry, ¿se siente bien? No está sonando como usted –Dijo titubeante.

-Oh, me siento perfectamente bien. Solo quiero que esto salga como se debe y no voy a dejar que la misma chica de ideales ingenuos se atreva a impedírmelo. Espere demasiado para este día, y de todos modos no es como si pudiera.

No saliendo aun de su incredulidad convenientemente el vampiro miro al suelo como quien intenta razonar una respuesta en las paredes o el techo, encontrándose con una enorme mancha estropeando la valiosa alfombra. Sangre. No necesito mucho tiempo para deducir que alguien había sido asesinado aproximadamente hace unos pocos días y que probablemente tenía algo que ver con el preocupante estado actual de Perry… o lo que pretendía ser ella.

La volvió a mirar y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, por mera precaución, Armitage comenzó a retroceder lentamente de espaldas hacia la puerta, sintiendo su miedo creciendo alarmantemente, acumulándose en la garganta y el pecho. De repente todo volvía a estar mal. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba en nada y estaba ya convencido de que el demonio, espectro, alucinación o monstruo que estaba presente ante él, como burlándose de su incertidumbre y miedo, no era más que por apariencia algo semejante a su querida compañera.

-Usted no es la señorita Perry.

Ella mostro una sonrisa mordaz jugando con un mechón rizado entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, querido?

JP ya estaba cerca de la puerta para entonces y su cabeza no le permitía procesar otra cosa que no fuera la idea de huir de ahí y correr para salvarse sabiendo que tendría que rogarle a quien sabe cuántas divinidades para no caer en las garras de Corvae. Ya estaba por darse la media vuelta para huir cuando, de la nada, el repentino contacto de su espalda con un cuerpo firme detrás de él acabo paralizándolo por instantes.

Dio un tembloroso paso hacia el frente, girándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones nada más para llevarse la más ingrata de las impresiones.

Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente, el vampiro dio un brinco al verse invadido por un sentimiento extraño entre el asombro, el temor y la sorpresa al contemplar la figura de la fallecida Danny Lawrence justo debajo del marco de la puerta con múltiples manchas de sangre desde las uñas de sus manos hasta las puntas del cabello.

-Oh, dios… Danny

E igual a Perry solo lo parecía en apariencia. Había algo distinto y escalofriante en la apariencia de la ex Summer que le ponía los pelos de punta, además de la sangre en su cuerpo o el hecho de que había vuelto de entre los muertos.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que tenía en frente a otro vampiro.

-Atrápalo –Oyó decir a la cosa que se suponía que era Perry a sus espaldas.

Para cuando Armitage volteo, la ex Summer estaba ya por abalanzarse sobre él, pero por obra de su propio pánico y desesperación, justo al captar el amenazante movimiento el chico logro esquivar a Lawrence usando su velocidad sobrenatural. Acto seguido su cerebro se las arregló para que pudiera correr. Ni siquiera le importo la decencia del sigilo o que el campus estuviese plagado de peligros. Armitage solo sabía que debía correr. Solo quería salvarse y encontrar una forma alternativa de entrar a los pasajes secretos. Tal vez ahí encontraría a alguien con quien compartir su miedo.

Lawrence estaba ya por perseguirlo, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de la Decana en el cuerpo de la pelirroja desde el centro de la sala.

-Déjalo –Le dijo— No durara mucho con Corvae asechando. Por ahora sería razonable si nos concentráramos en la siguiente parte del plan, ¿no crees?

\- ¿En serio vas a cumplir con lo que prometiste? – Pregunto seria, pasando por completo alto el que no estuviese hablando con la verdadera Perry. [1]

-Por supuesto que sí lo hare ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Me la estoy jugando de tu maldito esbirro porque me prometiste algo que quiero a cambio de tus malditos intereses ¿Cómo sé que de verdad me puedo fiar de ti?

-Descuida, querida. Yo no soy el ridículo fanático de Vondenberg o cualquier otro fanfarrón mentiroso de por ahí. Cumpliré mi palabra, eso es seguro, pero solo si me ayudas entonces tendrás lo que busca y… no se… tal vez más.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué hay de Karnstein?

-Es un bache muy grande en tu camino, ¿no?

-Bastante, sí.

La Decana rio entre dientes.

-Oh bueno, supongo que ahora que están a un nivel más parecido podrás arreglarte con ella fácilmente. Dejará de ser un problema una vez que puedas sacarla del tablero.

-Pero ella es tu hija y… no creo que Laura me lo perdonaría.

-Admito que me pesa tener que hacerle esto a mi propia hija, pero después de todo esto me eh resignado a aceptar que Mircalla jamás aprenderá su lección. Así que, si enterrarla viva en un ataúd no es suficiente para hacerla entender, entonces la muerte se hará cargo.

-Pero Laura…

-La pequeña Lois Lane ya lo superara con el tiempo. Tu sabes que su estadía con mi hija solo le ha traído una desilusión tras otra. Desde mi perspectiva ella estaría más segura y feliz a tu lado.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- ¡Si! Naturalmente.

-Eso espero.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿te divertiste con tu viejo amigo… eh…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Danny.

-Theo. Su nombre eraTheo.

-Muéstrame –Ordeno interesadamente.

Sin cambiar su expresión la chica más alta saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta ensangrentada, hizo un par de movimientos con sus dedos por aquí y por allá y, con porte satisfecho, mostro el dispositivo con huellas dactilares rojas frente a la Decana, quien se notó complacida con la evidencia.

-Perfecto. Excelente trabajo, querida.

Lawrence no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de contemplar la imagen de su celular.

No podía decir que se sentía plenamente orgullosa de su cometido, pero mentiría si negara que no fue todo un placer haber sido capaz de arreglar sus diferencias con el Zeta. Si, en cualquier otra ocasión lo habría considerado una total aberración, más luego de aquella entretenida negociación, que reboso de plegarias y gritos de horror y desesperación, Danny Lawrence sabía que se había limitado demasiado en su otra vida.

La imagen contenida en la pantalla revelaba una brutal carnicería con Theo Straka como protagonista. Cual digno acto de venganza el cuerpo del muchacho estaba crucificado al puro estilo del hombre del Vitrubio en la pared que quedaba justo frente a la entrada del lugar donde se reunía la fraternidad a la que una vez perteneció. Sus manos y pies habían sido atravesados con cuchillos con la suficiente violencia para atravesar carne, huesos y concreto. No podía vérsele la cara y había un enorme agujero atravesándole el pecho del que broto tanta sangre que mancho gran parte de su cuerpo y el suelo. Finalmente, sobre su inerte cabeza, escrita en sangre con letras grandes, rezaba una única palabra.

 **TRAIDOR**

…

Dieron vuelta a la izquierda al bajar las escaleras de piedra pasando justo frente a la estatua de Anubis rumbo a un pasillo un poco más extenso en comparación con el resto de los que ya conocían. Al frente del grupo, Laura y LaFontaine no dejaban de bombardear a Helena con preguntas que la chica trataba de responder con la mejor sutileza que podía –algo de secreto tenía que quedarle a la organización— mientras que Carmilla caminaba detrás de las tres dedicándose a observar la decoración. No había mucho que ver en realidad. Lo único llamativo que pudo notar fue la repetida insistencia con los cuadros, la mayoría de ellos algo extraños. Predominaba sobre todo los de estilo barroco, pero los había impresionistas, surrealistas y algunos de expresionismo alemán. Todo eso mezclado con los colores de las paredes, la alfombra y las estatuas le hacían pensar que debía estar en alguna de las residencias de Madre. [2]

Al llegar al fondo volvieron a girar a la izquierda, pasando por alto una puerta que indicaba borrosamente un no pasar grabado en un pequeño letrero de metal oxidado, en donde en lugar de verse rodeados por más cuadros solo encontraron dos puertas con una separación considerable y entre estas un busto de palas puesto sobre base de mármol.

La chica de las gafas abrió la puerta más cercana a la ventana, invitándolas a pasar.

-Siéntanse como en casa.

Laura y LaFontaine fueron las únicas que se adentraron en el cuarto, observándolo en todo ángulo posible. Era amplio y sencillo. Laura de hecho sintió algo de nostalgia al encontrar cierto parecido con el viejo cuarto trescientos siete, anhelando por momentos aquellos buenos días antes del desastre, antes de la culpa.

Se veía bastante cómodo. Había dos camas, cada una con sábanas y un par de almohadas, una ventana con las cortinas abiertas por la que a través del cristal podía verse una maceta rectangular colgante con diversidad de flores y además dejaba vista al jardín trasero, una televisión de pantalla plana puesta sobre un mueble de tres cajones, una pequeña estantería con algunos libros y revistas, dos lámparas de noche puestas a un lado de cada cama junto con algunas velas. A lado de la ventana había un ropero –que Laura no pudo evitar relacionar con Narnia— y del lado contrario una puerta que comunicaba con el baño.

-Esta será su habitación por ahora. Si gustan, dentro del armario hay toallas y batas de baño por si quieren tomar una ducha. En los cajones probablemente encontraran algo apropiado para dormir y algunos materiales de primeros auxilios para que puedan tratar esas heridas. También me tomare la libertad de lavar su ropa por ustedes.

-Es muy amable de tu parte. De verdad te lo agradecemos mucho, van…

-Pueden llamarme Helena –Aclaró esta— Y no es nada, es solo… ya saben… hospitalidad inglesa.

-Creo que estoy empezando a amar a los ingleses ¡Mira, tenemos televisión por cable! –Expreso LaFontaine recostada a sus anchas en la cama más cercana cambiando canales con el control remoto.

Las mejillas de Laura se pusieron rosadas ante la irónica capacidad de adaptación del estudiante de biología. A van Hellsing, sin embargo, le hizo gracia.

-También puedo llamar a Víctor para que las ayude con esos cortes.

-Oh, no será necesario. Yo puedo con eso –Volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

-Bien, entonces que LaFontaine se haga cargo –Se volvió a donde el vampiro— Y supongo que Carmilla preferirá tener su propio espacio, así que tendrá que quedarse en la habitación de al lado.

Karnstein sonrió.

-Me empiezas a agradar, ingles.

-Tú también a mí, vampiro –Miró al otro par— Mañana podrán explicarnos a detalle todo de lo que me eh perdido en Silas, aunque no les recomendaría dejar la cama antes de las doce de la tarde. En esta casa no somos devotos de despertar temprano.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –Comento la pelirroja, que por la sonrisilla parecía bastante convencida con las normas de la mansión.

-Llámenme si necesitan algo. Carmilla, sígueme por favor.

Su anfitriona ya estaba caminando fuera de la habitación para cuando dijo eso. Carmilla, al contrario, en lugar de seguirle el paso decidió quedarse un poco más en la puerta mirando al interior del cuarto, específicamente el punto donde estaba Laura. La muchacha aún no se movía del mismo lugar entre la puerta y la cama en donde LaFontaine continuaba presionando el mismo botón una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta de su presencia y, sabiendo que tenía que irse, le mostro una leve sonrisa para despedirse de ella sacudiendo su mano con timidez, murmurando algo que pareció un _Descansa, Carm_. El vampiro se limitó a sonreír levemente, mas no dijo nada antes de volver a seguirle el paso a Helena.

Laura se quedó un rato mirando el espacio vacío entre el umbral de la entrada y la pared del pasillo, viéndose invadida por una sensación un poco extraña al saber que, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo al pendiente de ella en la Biblioteca, ya no la tendría en la misma habitación. Ya habían estado separadas de distintas formas, cada una con resultados generalmente trágicos para Hollis, más la presencia del vampiro haciendo de las suyas por ahí acababa de hacérsele costumbre y en parte una necesidad después de que estuvo a solo un segundo de presenciar a Vondenberg rebanándole la cabeza.

Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto? Estaba a salvo en la habitación de al lado, a solo unos pasos de distancia en comparación de Inglaterra con Austria.

\- ¿Crees que Perry este bien? –Laura miro a sus espaldas en cuanto escucho la pregunta del científico, quien la miraba atenta esperando una respuesta.

Hollis no sabía que decir. Igual que el biólogo, ella también esperaba que alguien pudiese responderle lo mismo.

-No lo sé, LaF… De verdad me gustaría pensar que sí y… Mira, sé que debimos haberte dicho algo sobre la horrible posibilidad de que la Decana siga con vida, pero no queríamos que te preocuparas más o…

-Laura, tranquila. Está bien – Interrumpió para que la otra se tranquilizara cuando notó que estaba empezando a alterarse. Pareció funcionar— Oye, ¿por qué no te das una ducha tu primero? Yo me quedare aquí un rato.

\- ¿Segura?

-Claro. Anda, ve a despejarte un rato. Creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Nuevamente el científico volvió mirar a la pantalla de la televisión donde al parecer pudo encontrar un documental sobre posibles interacciones alienígenas con las culturas antiguas lo suficientemente entretenido para que dejara de cambiar de canal. Laura se regocijó por instantes cuando por la mente cruzó la idea por fin poder librarse de la desagradable mugre y uno que otro olor extraño de su cuerpo.

-Sí, creo que me vendría bien.

Dicho así, Hollis busco en los cajones la ropa para dormir y una toalla en el ropero para, a continuación, entrar al baño. De verdad necesitaba olvidarlo todo por un rato.

A poco más de un par de metros de ese mismo cuarto, van Hellsing abrió la puerta la puerta de al lado, adentrándose primero para darle el paso a Carmilla a sus espaldas.

-Este es tu cuarto –Le dijo y ella entró.

El lugar era prácticamente una réplica del cuarto que le había sido asignado a Laura y a LaFontaine, lo único diferente era el beige oscurecido en las paredes y que a Carmilla le sobraría una cama y otro par de almohadas. Se sentiría raro no ver a ninguna de las dos ir y venir de un lado a otro, pero por ahora en serio necesitaba recordar que se sentía dormir en un colchón.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

-Ahora mismo necesito preguntarte algo –Dijo justo cuando la de ojos azules estaba ya por retirarse, tomándola de improvisto. La chica, sin embargo, pudo recobrar su despreocupada compostura.

\- ¿Y qué quiere saber el vampiro sanguinario de la boca del simple humano?

-Los condes. Bathory y Dracul. Se supone que murieron hace siglos ¿Por qué están aquí, vivos y obedeciéndote?

Hubo un momento de silencio en los que la humana la miraba a los ojos y luego al suelo.

-Sabes, yo creí que la señorita Hollis era quien se encargaba de la curiosidad desbocada. Ya me esperaba que dijera algo al respecto, pero parece importarle más todo este asunto de la universidad. Es entendible, debe ser demasiado para ustedes.

-Dejara de serlo cuando decidas explicarlo.

-Sí, así es –Respondió simplista— Pero en verdad no me gusta dar explicaciones, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero ya ha sido suficiente por poco más de una hora.

-Solo dime como lo hicieron.

-No lo hare.

-Entonces…, ¿por qué?

Para su frustración la única respuesta que Karnstein llego a obtener de la joven cazadora fue el prolongado siseo que salió de sus labios detrás del dedo índice. Cuando terminó hubo aproximadamente cinco segundos de silencio en los que Carmilla tuvo que conformarse con la divertida, casi burlona, sonrisa de la chica de quien se resignaba a poder sacarle algo lo suficientemente interesante

-Que descanses.

Acto seguido Helena se retiró de la habitación dejándola completamente sola y con toda la estancia a su soberano capricho.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, viéndose inmediatamente atraída por lo suave y cómodo que en verdad se sentía la superficie bajo ella; igual y no la pensaba antes de retarse a sí misma a dormir una semana entera ahí. La hospitalidad y la atención que van Hellsing les daba no tenían en realidad nada que desear. Nada a excepción de una introducción un poco más decente al digno circo de fenómenos al que acabaron llegando. Los condes fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. No era el hecho de que las atroces eminencias del terror real y ficticio continuaran activas después de un periodo de casi seis siglos donde, o todos se enteraron de sus muertes, o nadie supo que existieron. Y el interés de Carmilla, más que por el impresionante resultado, iba por el método.

Desde que Helena explico la relación de Dracul y Bathory con el proyecto de su famoso antepasado -que al parecer si existió- y ver el interesantísimo resultado inmediatamente pensó que, si los Hellsing podían devolverles la vida a esos dos, entonces también podrían hacer lo mismo con Mattie.

…

Van Hellsing bajó rápidamente los escalones cubiertos por la alfombra hasta la puerta que se encontraba justo en medio de ambas escaleras laterales. Podía escuchar las conocidas voces de sus compañeros provenientes del interior de la sala principal de la mansión, al parecer debatiéndose opiniones, rebosantes de duda y controversia, sobre la presencia de los estudiantes en Hellsing. No se escuchaban muy contentos, y tampoco es que ella lo estuviese consigo misma. Tenía en cuenta que estaba apostando mucho a las dudosas cartas nuevas en su mano, pero era necesario. Lo valía demasiado.

Las voces cesaron de inmediato nada más oír girar el pomo de la puerta. La chica entró y se vio observada por tres presencias que ocupaban dos de los cuatro sillones del centro, dejando vacío el único individual. Se sentó en él sin molestarse en atender las miradas de reproche de su primo sentado con Vlad en el sofá a su derecha mientras que Bathory, sin indicio de decencia, abarcaba recostada todo el mueble a su izquierda. Ella y Víctor no se veían nada contentos. Vlad no decía nada.

\- ¿Y bien? – Comenzó el usualmente tímido Frankenstein— ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

-Saben perfectamente bien para que los llamé. Es sobre nuestras queridas invitadas de Silas –Le respondió ella.

-Comandante, Frankenstein y yo concordamos en que sufres un grave padecimiento de pérdida total de la razón. Lo que hiciste es una grave oposición a las reglas de tu propia organización, sin mencionar que estas poniendo en juego gobiernos y seguridad global; humanos y criaturas por igual –Comento Erzebeth, pero luego se puso dubitativa— Aunque…, si no me equivoco también mencionaste algo de un plan, ¿no?

-De eso venía a hablarles. Miren, tienen todo el derecho de estar enojados conmigo, pero necesito que me escuchen. Lo que hice fue tan solo una pequeña táctica de generación de confianza, eso es todo.

\- ¿¡Pequeña!? ¡Revelaste información importante a tres desconocidos que aparecieron en tu casa de la nada! –Se alteró el rubio.

-Las trajo la Biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué?

-Larga historia. No entremos en detalles, por piedad

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que se quedaran? –Hablo por fin la ronca voz de Dracul al lado de Víctor, que jugaba nerviosamente con manos y dedos, negando constantemente con la cabeza.

-Porque necesito la información más actualizada de Silas. No sabemos nada de la academia de Satán desde que la Decana me prohibió poner un pie ahí otra vez; a mí y a cualquier otro relacionado a Hellsing.

\- ¿Para qué? –Dijo Víctor.

-Para saber que pasó. No vamos a enfrentarnos con algo que no sabemos cómo controlar. El testimonio de los estudiantes debería sernos suficiente.

-Helena, mencionaron a Lilita –Dijo Vlad.

-Lo sé, pero quiero conocer más sobre estos sujetos aliados de ella ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Corvae, creo.

\- ¡Eso! También hay que investigarlos, sacar todo lo que podamos de ellos. Cualquier cosa que hayan estado haciendo para la Decana no debe ser buena.

-Entonces… –Erzebeth alargo un poco la frase, demandando una conclusión.

-Vamos a recuperar la universidad, claro.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! –Exclamo Bathory extendiendo sus brazos al tiempo en que se inclinaba hasta quedar sentada en el sofá, sabiendo perfectamente que su comandante solo les estaba tomando el pelo— Por todos los infiernos, todos aquí saben lo que quieres hacer.

\- ¡Bingo! –Soltó Helena entre algunas carcajadas— Bueno, bueno, tampoco es del todo una mentira. Necesitaba una excusa para regresar, y ya que estaremos allá podemos darles las gracias recuperando la universidad ¿Qué les parece?

-A mí me parece que mi prima ha perdido su ultimo gramo de juicio –Comento el inquieto doctor, que para este punto había optado por comerse las uñas— ¡Estamos hablando de Lilita! ¡Lilita Morgan! ¡La Decana de Silas! ¡Vampiro antediluviano, por amor a Darwin!

-Precisamente por eso quiero hacerlo.

Silencio y miradas desconcertadas invadieron la sala.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó el vampiro más alto.

-Tengo dos objetivos en mente… Uno en realidad hace años perturba mi cabeza.

Y de repente nadie habló. Entre los dos vampiros y el alterado doctor se miraron entre si y volvieron a dirigirse a Helena, quien ahora se veía extrañamente seria, como dispuesta a cumplir por todos los medios la descabellada idea que ahora mismo debía pasarle por la cabeza. Fue su primo que, nervioso, titubeo su oración luego de un pesado silencio y una inexplicable sensación de vacío formándose en su pecho.

-Van Hellsing, no estarás diciendo que…

-Hellsing exige venganza.

La chica reemplazo su semblante burlesco por una mirada contraria que a través del claro cristal de sus gafas fue suficientemente intensa para que todos los presentes se pusiesen atentos y toda la sala se viera sumida en suspenso. Muy a su pesar, todos ahí ya sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-Quiero a Silas y a la Decana.

 _[1] Debido a que ahora es un vampiro, la personalidad de Danny se afectó un poco. Ahora puede ser más agresiva e inmoral, pero se supone que esto es por truquillos de la Decana._

 _[2] Abraham van Hellsing y Lilita siempre compartieron estilos muy parecidos de decoración, filosofía y algunos "trucos de juego"._


	7. De antiguas estrofas y versos

**Capítulo 6:**

 **De antiguas estrofas y versos.**

Pasaban ya de las doce con treinta de la tarde y alguien, distendida sobre la cama bajo las sabanas a como su comodidad mejor le plació, seguía durmiendo. En la ausencia del ruido, a ventanas y cortinas cerradas, que impedían que la luz le molestara, Carmilla podía darse el gusto de volver a dormir con decencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que disfrutó de momento parecido -demasiado, en realidad- donde el silencio era cómodo, el ambiente agradable, sus sentidos sumidos en hermosa tranquilidad. Le parecía tan lejana la última vez que pudo estar así, aquellos viejos buenos días ajenos a tanto drama y caos potenciados en donde por pequeños perfectos momentos podía encontrar algo de paz.

No iba a quejarse del amplio y cómodo colchón solo para ella, o de las frescas sabanas, o de las suaves almohadas, ni mucho menos de la pequeña colección de libros con la que dio en algún rincón de la habitación; pero de verdad no le molestaría que alguien encontrara la misma calma ocupando al menos la cama que sobraba, o que en la pantalla estuviese alguno de esos absurdos programas que a Laura tanto le gustaban.

Tres golpes huecos en la puerta bastaron para interrumpir su preciada calma.

Carmilla gruñe y voltea hacia la ventana llevándose la sabana hasta por encima de la cabeza en un intento vano por ahuyentar el profano ruido. No quería levantarse. Estaba demasiado a gusto para querer levantarse y el infame patrón de tres golpes cada quince segundos en la puerta le resultaba infernal.

\- ¿Carm, estas ahí?

Oh bueno, siendo así…

Contradiciendo sus propios deseos de disfrutar de un momento de serenidad, Karnstein hizo a un lado las sabanas y camino con pesadez a donde la puerta con sus ojos amenazando con volver a cerrarse, el cabello algo desordenado y pasando por alto que todavía llevara puesta la ropa de dormir que van Hellsing les permitió usar, misma que consistía en nada más que en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises de chándal. Tuvo la decencia de acomodarse un poco el pelo antes de abrir la puerta repentinamente, encontrándose con Laura frente al umbral, sosteniendo en manos una especie de maleta pequeña.

La pequeña humana se quedó de pie ahí, tartamudeando en murmuro palabras cortadas, como si el buen flujo de sus pensamientos se hubiese visto pasmado con solo verla… o bien por la pena, o turbada por la forma tan súbita en que vio moverse la puerta.

-Hey… Este… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te desperté? —Dijo titubeante.

Ay, Hollis.

-No –Mintió— Ya estaba despierta.

-Oh, bien. No bien que hayas dejado de dormir, igual podrías seguir haciéndolo porque no creo que haya ninguna clase de… Mira, Helena encontró esto en su sala de estudios.

Carmilla tomo el paquete, haciendo un fuerzo para que no se notara su gracia, dándose cuenta al abrirlo que se trataba de varias piezas de sus propias prendas personales. Miro a Laura notando que traía puesto otro de sus conjuntos de ropa, pero este era muy distinto a los que había recibido durante su cautividad en la Biblioteca. Bien, no podía negar que resultaba todo un golpe de suerte, pero eso no posponía el increíble desafío absurdo a las leyes de todo lo lógico o racional.

\- ¿Cómo?

-LaF y yo también recibimos uno igual. Helena piensa que la Biblioteca tuvo algo que ver. Si lo piensas tiene algo de sentido, cosas así también pasaban antes de llegar aquí.

-No me voy a quejar. Gracias.

-Por nada, Carm.

Silencio.

De pronto ambas se vieron atrapadas en diez desesperantes segundos en donde no hablo nadie hasta que Carmilla por fin presto atención a la pequeña gasa pegada en la frente de la muchacha.

\- ¿LaFontaine? –Preguntó señalando algún punto de su propia frente.

Hollis se mostró extrañada por momentos hasta que por fin pudo captar la intención.

\- ¿Eh?... Oh, sí. LaF encontró algo de desinfectante y algodón ayer y… bueno, es LaF. Ya sabes como es.

-Por cosas como esas puedo soportar al científico loco de vez en cuando. Uno le encuentra muchas utilidades al final.

-Sí, LaF es genial… Y, por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes con esto?

\- ¿Con que?

-Con esto. Ya sabes, todo este asunto de la organización secreta y relaciones extrañas con Silas. En realidad, aun no puedo creer que terminamos hospedándonos en la casa de un auténtico descendiente de van Hellsing. Es… bastante impresionante.

-Todo muy raro, ¿no? Vampiros, Frankenstein, van Hellsing, Silas.

-Sigo sin creer que pude ver al conde Drácula en persona. Es genial, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir, nunca pensé que fuera tan alto o que tuviera tanto cabello y esa barba. ¡Oh santo Hufflepuff, eh visto al conde Drácula!

-Algunas cosas no son como las describen en las novelas de ficción. Y si, viste al viejo Dracul caminando entre los vivos otra vez. Nunca escuche mucho sobre él, tan solo lo que decía en el libro de Stoker y el personaje en el que se basó para crearlo. No pensé que de verdad existiera.

-Sé que nuestra suerte a veces sobrepasa los límites de lo absurdo, pero no pensé que acabaríamos en otra parte del mundo en un lugar tan increíble.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea fiarte tanto de ellos? Helena parece tener muchas relaciones con Madre, no muy prometedoras por lo que eh logrado entender.

-Entiendo que todo sea muy sospechoso y aterrador, pero es lo único que nos queda. Y si quieres llámame ilusa o ingenua o piensa lo que quieras, pero tengo la sensación de que esta vez funcionara.

-Laura…

-No es que quiera hacerme ilusiones porque sé que últimamente eh pasado por demasiadas decepciones, y sé que sería algo estúpido de mi parte volver a hacerlo, pero, aunque Helena parezca tener alguna clase de sospechosa relación con la Decana, parece muy dispuesta a ayudarnos.

-Ella tal vez. Doctor Strange y Madame Blood no se veían muy contentos.

-Invadimos un lugar en el que prácticamente no deberíamos estar. Supongo que tienen derecho a no estarlo. No parecen muy acostumbrados a otras personas.

-Siendo una organización secreta me parece lo más lógico. Ese es el punto de lo secreto, no se supone que nadie más tenga que saberlo.

Carmilla acabo arrepintiéndose de su propio comentario. En algún lejano, complejo punto de su interior, Laura volvía a sentir la presión de la culpa queriendo imponer presencia una vez más, concentrándose abstracto el sentimiento en cierto lugar de la mente y el pecho. La culpa no le quedaba bien a Hollis en lo más mínimo, y eso a su vez provoco en el vampiro una sensación de vergüenza que termino por sumergirlas en otro incomodo silencio.

Mal dicho, Karnstein _._ Mal dicho, cruel vampiro. A este paso la pobre acabara pensando que te esfuerzas en recordarle su miseria, por muy contrario que a tus intenciones fuera.

Y entonces ella es quien se siente culpable, ella es quien se siente miserable por provocar esa terrible angustia en su pequeña humana y por no saber cómo quitársela, por no saber cómo dejar de provocársela. Pero de todos modos esta vez es Laura quien rompe la tensión del momento, es ella quien trata de evitar su propia culpa cambiando de tema para hablar con ella, por más recomendable que fuera sufrir otro poco para por fin arreglar el todo.

-Helena también dijo que nos avisaría para bajar a comer, pero no sé si tú quieras.

-Está bien. No eh comido nada en alrededor de una semana, así que me vendrá bien.

-Bien –Dice, mirando por momentos al suelo— Tal vez deberías cambiarte, ella estará aquí en cualquier momento.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Entonces… ¿te veo al rato?

-Probablemente.

-Genial, entonces… voy a irme.

La chica se apartó del umbral de la puerta caminando hasta la de su propio cuarto, pero volvió la mirada a donde el vampiro antes de abrirla. Carmilla todavía la seguía mirando

-Nos vemos, Carm.

El vampiro medio sonrió.

-Nos vemos.

Y espero a que entrara a su habitación.

Carmilla regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, pensando en lo mucho que le agradaba ver a la humana en un estado menos crítico, ligeramente más relajada ahora que ahora que ya no estaban atrapadas. Y aun así le preocupaba, porque sabía lo que deseaba. Está demasiado desesperada, estresada, traumada, todo aquello negativo que no pegaba con la personalidad de Laura, y si por su voluntad fuera sería capaz de llevársela tan lejos como el mundo se los permitiera; pero bien sabía que Hollis jamás cedería. No se permitiría a si misma huir de la catástrofe que ella misma provoco nada más para convertirse en el cobarde cascaron vacío al que tanto despreciaba.

Carmilla no puede salvarla de su propia valentía -o sentido del deber, moral o lo que sea- y eso, por muy noble que fuera el que le importaran los demás, le frustraba. Decenas de veces la vio en peligros mortales y decenas de veces sus nobles intenciones provocaron la mano de la muerte. Nunca pensó la inocente ingenua que Silas se convertiría en tan espantosa maldición. Nunca se vio que humano y demonio se sintiesen tan pequeños ante los ojos del aterrador coloso.

Y ahora con van Hellsing de su lado su enorme problema consideraba haber encontrado una fórmula a la solución. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza, un efímero _quizás_ o un prometedor _tal vez_ volvieron a hacer brillar el resplandor del sol hasta ahora nublado de tristeza, muerte y decepción. Pequeños rayos de luz eso le indicaban. Sonrisas o parloteos nerviosos sin sentido le alegraban, y no quería que eso cambiara. Después de todo, ese sol agonizante era lo único que le quedaba, y el demonio haría lo que fuera para que los rayos de luz no los consumieran las infames nubes de tormenta.

Momentos después van Hellsing los llamo para que bajaran al comedor. La noche anterior también las habían invitado a cenar antes de que se fueran a dormir, por lo que ya sabían que tenían que cruzar la sala principal para llegar, encontrándose con platos, vasos y una bolsa de sangre listos nada más entrar. Van Hellsing le insistió a Carmilla que a Vlad y a Erzebeth no les importaría compartir algo de su comida.

Helena fue la única que estuvo presente, los demás tenían otras cosas que hacer. Víctor, por ejemplo, había resultado ser un adicto total a su trabajo y en varias ocasiones se negaba rotundamente a apartarse de sus investigaciones, lo cual podría significar que padecía de una especie de desorden alimenticio, pero en realidad el doctor, cual extraño espécimen que era, nunca había experimentado problemas. Lo único que lo delataba era lo delgado que era y el color de su piel.

Por otra parte, los vampiros de Hellsing ni siquiera estaban en la mansión. Helena los envió a buscar algo importante a la ciudad.

Terminando de comer, su anfitriona les pidió que tomaran asiento en la sala mientras ella levantaba la mesa, resistiéndose a las insistencias de Laura y LaFontaine por ayudar.

El sitio era parecido a la primera habitación a la que llegaron, a diferencia de que no había ventanas, una sola estantería con libros con otros objetos decorativos y una televisión de pantalla plana todavía conectada a una consola de videojuegos [1]. Esta vez no hubo ni cuadro ni estatuas como adornos, sino un conjunto al azar compuesto por mascaras de distintas formas, colores, tamaños y de notable diversidad regional puestas en los espacios libres de las paredes. Las había desde las más antiguas culturas hasta las que usaron los médicos de la Peste Negra, o las de gas que utilizaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y colgaban cual falsas identidades muertas observándolas desde la pared.

Momentos después, van Hellsing entro a la sala y se sentó en el sillón individual, pidiendo amablemente a sus invitadas que hablaran sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en la universidad. LaFontaine se ofreció a sabiendas que para Laura sería muy duro hablar con tanta naturalidad del tema sin terminar sufriendo de otro colapso emocional.

El científico fue claro y preciso. Trato de mencionar todo con la mayor brevedad que pudo omitiendo uno que otro detalle, como a relación de Carmilla con la Decana y Belmonde, y por supuesto el pequeño problema que se presentó cuando Karnstein intento aniquilarlos a todos con la sangre del Profundo. Fuera de eso menciono lo mejor que pudo, desde las chicas desaparecidas hasta Lophiiformes y la muerte del barón Vondenberg, que resultó ser conocido de van Hellsing, anexando para el final lo que pasó con Lola Perry. Helena escucho todo, prestando especial atención en los relatos del dios y de Corvae.

Y cuando LaFontaine termino de hablar nadie dijo nada. En todo el relato Hollis no pudo dirigirle más que a la alfombra la mirada, absteniéndose de agregar algo, y Carmilla, por supuesto, tampoco dijo nada.

-Bueno –Empezó a hablar la pecosa—, parece que se metieron en un gran lio. Un muy, muy, muy gran lio.

Los estudiantes no dijeron nada.

-Saben, de no ser especialista en estas cosas habría pensado que se fugaron de un centro psiquiátrico desde que mencionaron a un Dios Pez del caos –Helena sonrió— Pero adivinen qué…, lo soy. Toda absurda y descabellada frase me la eh creído por mítico o fantástico que sonara. Es la desventaja de trabajar con la parte oscura del mundo, pero pues así funciona esto.

\- ¿Todavía quieres ayudarnos? –Pregunto Laura.

-Claro, les di mi palabra.

-Espera. Acabas de escuchar la historia más descabellada jamás contada por un grupo de estudiantes de universidad, ¿y todavía no has llamado a la policía? –Comento LaFontaine.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Escuchar historias descabelladas es parte de mi trabajo, lo hago todos los días. Uno termina acostumbrándose y al final ya no es extraño, termina convirtiéndose en parte de tu rutina diaria y te haces más insensible cada día, pero eso ya es otro tema… A excepción, claro, cuando lo extraño menciona a un dios… Si mencionamos a un Dios Pez del caos primordial o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es más bien una especie de Anglerfish gigante devora cerebros. La Decana sacrificaba a las chicas para alimentarlo.

-Dijeron que lograron evitar el sacrificio este extraño ¿Cómo?

La pelirroja y la rubia cruzaron miradas dudosas observando de reojo a la chica vampiro sentada en una esquina lejana, fingiendo estar más interesada en algún punto perdido entre los rincones de la sala.

Hollis, dudosa, intento explicarse.

-Pues, resulta que…

-Una espada –Interrumpió Carmilla— Era una especie de arma muy antigua y poderosa. Le pertenecía a un culto oscuro, un grupo de monjes que adoraban a un sujeto llamado Hastur.

\- ¿Hastur? —Pregunto interesada.

-Si. No… no tengo muy claro quién o qué era, pero tomaron prestada la cosa enterrada en las profundidades del mar para detener el sacrificio. De todos modos, ni siquiera funciono.

\- ¿Tenía algún efecto en especial?

-Devoraba luz –Respondió Laura— Podía matar a todo lo que se le opusiera, incluso a su propio portador. Creo que fue por eso que la ocultaron.

-Ya veo ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién recupero la espada?

-Yo.

Todo el mundo quedo pasmado. Ni LaFontaine o Laura -mucho menos Laura- se esperaban que Carmilla, siendo como era, fuera a hacer confesión tan importante. Helena, por su parte, mostro curiosidad y bastante interés por tan tremendo crédito que se estaba dando el vampiro. Se mostraba algo indiferente con el mundo para cometer algo de tan tremenda calaña, pero en su experiencia con la especie, la cazadora podía deducir que hubo en ello factores intermedios.

\- ¿Tu? Bien, esa no la vi venir ¿Por qué?

Carmilla mira de reojo a Laura por una fracción de momento. La humana todavía no sale de su asombro, y aunque capta su mirada, es incapaz de deducir intenciones o de formular alguna frase en su cabeza. El vampiro se arriesgó mucho con tan solo dos letras, y sentada en su silla, van Hellsing espera. [2] Por fortuna, algo de ingenio acompaña a la inmortalidad y a la filosofía.

-Siempre eh tenido algunas… diferencias de opiniones con la Decana. Podría decir que le había estado guardando cierto rencor y, cuando me entere que existía una forma de deshacerme de ella pues, creo que no lo pensé bien antes de jugarme la existencia.

-Carmilla, ¿tenías alguna relación cercana con ella, por casualidad? –Dijo interesada.

-Trabajé para ella bastante tiempo. Yo… era uno de sus esbirros, me encargaba de conseguir victimas para su culto, pero jamás me explicó para qué.

-Mira tú, un vampiro tan joven mostrándole los colmillos a un antediluviano, y no uno cualquiera, y encima portando un arma que ni la misma Lilita se atrevería a mirar ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Ella quería hacerle daño a una persona muy importante para mí. Ya lo había hecho antes, y supongo que no quería dejar que pasara otra vez.

-Entiendo. Vaya drama ¿Qué paso después con la Decana?

-Creímos que había muerto cuando la tiramos del precipicio –Dijo Laura— Intento detener a Carmilla, pero quedo colgando de la orilla y… bueno, yo le lance una roca para que se cayera.

\- ¿Una roca? ¿¡Una roca, es en serio!? ¿Creyeron que una miserable roca podría exterminar a un antediluviano?

Las humanas miraron al piso sintiéndose mal. Las palabras de reclamo de Helena acabaron convirtiéndose en una probada más de su ingenuidad contra lo que es real. Su anfitriona, sin embargo, quiso disculparse.

-Lo siento, yo… Es que es demasiado para asimilar. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que Silas es un caos, obviamente necesitan ayuda. Ustedes tienen suerte de seguir con vida. Y siento mucho la muerte de todas esas personas, a excepción de Vondenberg; nunca simpatice con el viejo charlatán. El anciano ridículo no hacia otra cosa más que presumir mentiras para parecer importante. Hacia esfuerzos para agradarme y así dejarlo formar parte de Hellsing, pero la verdad es que se asustaba hasta de las telarañas sin arañas. Hicieron bien en matarlo.

Sentada a su lado, Carmilla le da a Laura un amable golpe con su codo, recalcándole lo dicho por la pecosa para ver si así por fin lograba que se olvidara del tema. En cambio, lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña mueca de resignación, gesto que indicaba que no le hubo convencido del todo el comentario.

-Oye, Helena –Hablo LaFontaine— ¿y qué hay de Perry?

El trio posó su mirada sobre la cazadora esperando ansiosas una respuesta que las alentara en una mísera decima siquiera. Oh, pero la expresión en el rostro de van Hellsing poco o nada logro que sus ilusiones parpadearan. Como apenado doctor recién salido de fracasada operación, así se veía Helena, yendo con la obligada, amarga intención de dar malas nuevas. Y aun así LaFontaine no parecía notarlo. Seguía esperando, y se notaba el infame suspenso y desespero en los casi imperceptibles temblores de sus manos, en lo tenso de sus hombros, en sus ojos fijos y atentos, y en sus dientes un ligero castañeo.

La muchacha no quería angustiar más a sus invitadas. No era solo LaFontaine, sino Laura y Carmilla también, a quienes tenía que afligir con la respuesta, que aun sin conocer a la pobre Perry, ya ni a ella le gustaba.

Pobres, pobres almas malaventuradas.

-A mi parecer todo apunta a una sola cosa. Entre la muerte absurda de alguien como Lilita Morgan, los atentados contra la Junta, cambios repentinos de personalidad, supuesto pos trauma y el conveniente conocimiento de objetos extraños dispersos en un departamento igualmente extraño no me da buena espina.

-La poseyó, ¿cierto? –Dijo abatida LaFontaine— La Decana poseyó el cuerpo de Perry.

-No me gustaría decir que esa es la respuesta definitiva, pero sí. Sigue con vida y se apodero del cuerpo de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? –Dijo Laura— ¿Por qué a Perry?

-Siempre fue bastante astuta –Comento Carmilla— Era obvio que nadie sospecharía de la pobre paranoica obsesionada con la cocina y productos de limpieza.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Siempre fue sublime en el arte del disfraz –Decía Helena entre risas— Bien, ahora que sabemos que sigue viva, lo cual podría ser algo… digamos, parcialmente malo, creo que ahora solo nos queda averiguar que quiere hacer. Por cierto, Carmilla, no va a estar muy contenta contigo después de tu pequeña ocurrencia.

-Ya lo eh asimilado.

-De hecho –Comenzó Laura— creo… creo que podríamos saber algo. Es extraño, pero tiene que ver con una "Primera Puerta"

Van Hellsing aumento su atención. La sonrisa en el rostro con pecas de la chica se hizo más visible, y tanto así le intereso la propuesta de Hollis que opto por tomar una posición más cómoda en su sillón.

-Bien –Le dijo— Te escucho.

…

Sentado frente a su escritorio, provisto de la basta luz de la tarde que entraba a través de las enormes ventanas del laboratorio, Víctor Frankenstein II se refugiaba en el silencio. No tenía prioridad más importante que la de concentrarse en pasar, constante y atento, una por una las páginas del segundo libro que llevaba estudiando desde muy de madrugada. De párrafo en párrafo, renglón a renglón, palabras, comas y demás normas del viejo arte de la ortografía y puntuación pasaban de ser sencillos códigos sobre papel, para convertirse en infinidad de formas en su mente. De vez en cuando tomaba una pluma y escribía algo en su cuaderno de apuntes, a veces ni siquiera en molestarse en mirar el papel. Otras veces dejaba los libros y continuaba en su computadora, moviéndose de acá para allá, como quien ha olvidado como caminar, en la silla deslizable.

Tenía rato ya investigando sobre Corvae en todo cuanto tuviese a la mano, si bien que hasta la ocasión no lograba obtener más que lo básico. Ni siquiera los viejos diarios de Abraham o del Víctor Frankenstein original, a pesar de mencionarlos, los describían a grandes rasgos. Lo poco que existía de ellos concluía en lo mismo. Corporación antigua, afición al ocultismo y una relación estrecha con Morgan era todo lo que venía.

Un poco desesperado, el joven doctor solo deseo que a Dracul y a Bathory les estuviese yendo mejor.

-Oh, Victooor –Llamo la burlona voz de su prima desde la entrada.

El chico se giró a donde ella, no muy conforme con haber sido interrumpido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo con fatiga.

\- Ahora traigo noticias ¿Ves? Te dije que podrían sernos útiles. Ya nos hemos ahorrado un circo completo de _comos_ , _cuandos_ , _dondes_ y _porques_.

\- ¿Pudiste conseguir algo importante?

-Tal parece que Su Excelencia Decana tenía planeado organizar el carnaval más bizarro del nuevo siglo y no tenía pensado invitarnos.

-No le caemos muy bien, que digamos. Y no es como si me emocionara la idea de asistir a una celebración profana organizada por un engendro del infierno. Cosas malas pasan en esas cosas.

-Cosas malas también pasan de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver la muerte de antiguos dioses primigenios del caos ancestral, ¿no?

-Eh… Está bien, eso me sonó a Lovecraft ¿Por qué estas insinuando a Lovecraft? El horror cósmico tampoco es bueno –Decía Víctor, ya empezando a alterarse.

Sonriente, la chica se acerca a su primo rodeándole el cuello con un brazo juguetonamente para posteriormente molestar al chico desordenando más de lo que ya tenía su cabello.

-Querido Víctor, ¿que sabemos sobre posesiones y las Puertas del Infierno?

-Van Hellsing… no me jodas.

Helena ríe. Víctor sufre en ansiedad.

Ya a lo lejos se escuchan a los cuervos cantar.

 _[1] La consola es de Erzebeth. Le gusta jugar videojuegos en sus ratos libres (dícese de casi todo el tiempo), aunque todos en la mansión pueden usarla._

 _[2]Nadie quiere revelar nada sobre la verdadera relación de Carmilla con su Madre porque, siendo que Helena tiene algún tipo de relación con ella y no saben exactamente como pueda reaccionar, no quieren arriesgarse a que pueda pasarle algo malo... otra vez._


	8. Agnus doomsday

**Capitulo 7:**

 _ **Agnus doomsday [1].**_

En toda la historia de la familia Hellsing, ningún descendiente había disfrutado, en lo excesivo, de la exagerada compañía social o el ambiente de ciudad; a menos que lo requiriera la cuestión profesional. El viejo Abraham fue claro ejemplo. Era tan poco su agrado por las multitudes de personas y la urbanidad de la época, que mando a construir su propia casa no muy lejos de la ciudad. Tenía, sin embargo, más cercanía con los pueblos de la campiña inglesa, y solo quedaba a unos cuantos minutos en auto para llegar a Londres.

El sitio estaba en alguna parte de una amplia llanura verde, rodeada de árboles y uno que otro animal salvaje que paseaba por ahí. El paso estaba prohibido por orden gubernamental para toda persona que careciese de cualquier relación con la organización. La gente, por supuesto, no encontraba mucha lógica en que el gobierno impidiese el paso a lo que ellos creían que era una llanura tan común y corriente, pero terminaban pasándolo por alto cuando no encontraban nada en Google Maps. Por suerte, el gobierno inglés imponía la suficiente eficacia para controlar a su gente… y el Internet.

Por su labor uno pensaría que personas como Helena no tendrían tiempo para los pasatiempos de la vida común, pero resulta que los van Hellsing también tienen complejo de jardineros [2]. La prueba absoluta: el gigantesco, diverso y hermoso jardín trasero.

Laura y Carmilla estaban en una banca mecedora, a modo de un columpio bastante grande hecho de madera, justo bajo las sombras de las hojas de un gran y frondoso árbol; de esos colosos de tronco grueso e incontables ramas llenas de hojas. Estaban admirando el paisaje, encontrando un poco de todo, aun siendo la mayor parte arbustos y varios pinos. Lo había de todo, disperso estéticamente aquí y allá en varias formas y colores: arboles de trompeta, rosales, amapolas, dalayas y demás fantásticos ejemplares. Cerca de ellas también había pequeños huertos de tomate, zanahorias, fresas, papas y lechuga. Mas al centro podía verse una fuente de agua funcionando. Todo rodeado de tierra y el fresco y bien cuidado pasto.

Hacía buen clima; el viento era agradable y la infinidad de ramas y hojas sobre sus cabezas impedía los rayos excesivos del sol de las tres de la tarde. Siendo que el lugar estaba prácticamente alejado de toda urbanidad, todo el alrededor estaba muy tranquilo. Había aire fresco -auténticamente fresco-, sin autos atrapados en el trafico infernal y las únicas visitas inesperadas que llegaban a haber eran algunos pájaros que iban a refrescarse a la fuente o a resguardarse en sus nidos.

LaFontaine ahora mismo estaba acompañando a Helena en algún punto del jardín, probablemente haciéndole honores a su reputación de biólogo. Van Hellsing justo ahora debía estar tomándose la molestia de escuchar y responder, asegurándose también de revisar, regar y corregir cualquier anormalidad en su segundo legado familiar.

A Laura le costaba creer que una persona dedicada a mantener bajo control todo el complejo asunto del lado oscuro del mundo pudiese albergar tal fragmento de paraíso en su patio trasero. Incluso le hacía gracia pensar que ya había visto de todo en Silas. Ver a un auténtico cazador de monstruos, descendiente de personaje tan famoso y dueña de tan importante herencia, pasando sus ratos libres dedicándose a la jardinería no era algo que se viese todos los días.

Por cierto, Carmilla y Laura llevan un rato sin dirigirse una sola palabra desde que se sentaron. El vampiro, de todos modos, no parecía tener la intención de comenzar con una conversación. Se le notaba pensante disfrutando del extenso paisaje, y podría ser que Laura lo estuviese también; pero ella lo estaba porque necesitaba preguntarle algo, y estaba en el dilema de _lo hago o no lo hago._ No quería molestarla, pero para ella era un asunto de suma importancia, sobre todo porque tenía que ver con la misma criatura del otro lado de la banca.

-Carm.

La aludida le prestó atención, insinuándole con la sola acción de la mirada para que continuara.

La humana entonces se tensó un poco. Junto sus manos sobre sus piernas, jugando desinteresadamente con sus pulgares y mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior, pensando en que tal vez hubiese sido una mejor idea pensar algo concreto antes de abrir la boca.

 _Solo a ti se te ocurre,_ pensó.

Mierda ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella?

\- ¿Si, creampuff? —Dijo calmada, tranquila, sin desesperarse por la increíble lentitud de la muchacha para improvisar. Eso tranquilizo un poco a Laura.

La paciencia que tenía Carmilla para casi todo era envidiable, más aún cuando te la pasas perfeccionándola durante más de trescientos años, encima conviviendo con la misma persona que te ha complicado en mucho la existencia.

Hollis aclaro su mente y por fin se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuando Helena dijo que la Decana no estaría contenta contigo, ¿que quisiste decir con que ya lo habías asimilado?

Laura no estaba mirando, pero podía sentir la atención de los ojos del vampiro sobre ella.

-Es obvio —Respondió—Me fui en su contra. Desobedecí sus órdenes y por lo tanto esta molesta. No sé si eh sido clara, pero un vampiro de trescientos treinta y algo no tiene oportunidades de sobrevivir contra alguien como ella.

-No digas eso. Por supuesto que tienes oportunidad.

-Yo nunca eh tenido oportunidad con ella, Laura. Nadie ha tenido oportunidad. Ni siquiera Mattie o… cualquier otro atarantado que se le haya revelado.

\- ¡Tú sí! Dos veces.

-Eso fue muy distinto.

-Pero casi la derrotamos el semestre pasado. Debería ser suficiente como para que podamos lograrlo ahora, ¿cierto?

Karnstein meneo la cabeza.

-No, no es lo mismo. Un _casi_ es muy distinto a _lo hicimos_.

-Bueno, si… pero…

-Oh vamos, cupcacke. Solo piénsalo. Aun cuando pensábamos que nos la habíamos quitado de encima siguió en lo suyo sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y consiguió lo que quería. _Blade_ allá tiene razón; querrá deshacerse de mi nada más me tenga en frente.

\- ¿En serio crees que pueda matarte? —Preguntó, con un claro deje de preocupación en su voz. De repente sintió que algo estaba por estrujarle el corazón.

\- ¿Qué si puede? –Dijo ente carcajadas sarcásticas— Por supuesto que puede. La has visto. Créeme que me gustaría pensar que no lo haría porque en parte soy su hija, pero no soporta que se repitan los errores y ya había hecho algo parecido antes, ¿recuerdas? Ell.

-Una vez dijiste que Mattie había intentado matarla muchas veces antes.

-Eso dije ¿Y?

-No lo sé, estaba pensando que tal vez contigo pudiera pasar algo igual.

-Lo dudo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mattie era toda una prodigio para Madre cuando se trataba de negocios. Hubiese sido muy difícil reemplazarla de un día para otro; le era muy efectiva, por eso no la mato antes. Conmigo es muy distinto. Nunca le eh servido de mucho, en realidad. A diferencia de Mattie, cualquiera podía reemplazarme.

 _No es verdad,_ pensó Hollis.

-Fue como si me hubiese dado una última oportunidad y ya. Y volví a fallar, encima… Solo espero que no vuelva a usar el ataúd lleno de sangre.

-Carm, nadie va a matarte.

Ya incluso empezaba a notársele la terrible angustia.

-En serio, no tienes que pensar así. Mira, entiendo que parezca algo imposiblemente absurdo de hacer, pero… podemos salir de esta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada te hará daño.

Carmilla mantuvo la mirada con la de ella un rato. Mirada triste, melancólica, casi inexpresiva, pero firme; de Carmilla. Parecía reclamarle en silencio de algo demasiado obvio para que todavía no se diese cuenta.

-Ya todo el mundo me ha hecho daño, Laura.

Justo ahí, algo se rompió.

Una expresión triste, mezclada con alguna sensación de dolor, corrompió el rostro de la adorable chica. Le hizo, entonces, de frente al suelo, presionando la tela del pantalón sobre sus rodillas en el intento por mitigar la sensación, aunque para su mala fortuna sus ojos se humedecieron. Tuvo, aun así, la suficiente voluntad para contenerse, pues no es como si quisiese que Carmilla la viese llorando otra vez, muy a pesar de que sus ojos y garganta tuviesen la intención de traicionarla.

Y el demonio se dio cuenta de su error.

No, no quería eso. No quería verla sufrir. No quería que _ella_ padeciera del ingrato sufrimiento por alguna ridícula blasfemia que haya dicho o hecho.

\- ¿Laura, estas bien? Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras así –Agregó, acercándose con sigilo para comprobar, todavía manteniendo un par de centímetros de distancia.

-No, estoy… No importa. Está bien –Respondió con rapidez, secándose un par de lágrimas que habían escapado con pésima disimulación— Si, sí, estoy bien. Es solo… Es que…

Volvieron a cruzar miradas, apreciando por instantes las expresiones en el rostro de la otra. Karnstein casi podía sentir la angustia y la tristeza de Laura al mismo tiempo en que ella misma sentía culpa y auto desprecio por provocársela. Hollis, a la vez, podía notar el deje de preocupación en el vampiro. Un gesto sincero, de disculpa y pena. Humano de una u otra manera.

-Carm, no soporto la idea de poder perderte. De que algo muy malo pueda pasarte otra vez y que… simplemente ya no pueda volver a verte.

Karnstein no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, sintiendo entre alegría y comprensión.

-Qué curioso. Yo tampoco lo soportaría.

Se mantienen así un rato, hasta que la humana no puede soportarlo más y aparta su vista hacia algún punto infinito entre el suelo y sus rodillas. Detestaba no poder sostenerse cuando hablaba con ella, porque era específicamente con ella cuando podía decirle adiós a su confianza y firmeza. Sus conversaciones llegaban a ser muy profundas, en ocasiones incluso encantadoras, pero en situaciones como estas no soportaba la tensión. Le llenaba a niveles que no quería la mente y el corazón, y por lo mismo trataba de no pensar en ello, porque le dolía.

Es un abrazo -repentino, tonto y dudoso; de alguien que no es exactamente experto - el que de la nada culmina con su padecer. Todo lo que hace dos segundos estaba pensando pasa a migrar a quien sabe dónde por su mente. Son sus ojos y una repentina inhalación de aire por la impresión los únicos que muestran señal de expresión, pues su confundido cerebro ha vuelto a poner su cuerpo tenso y no puede corresponderle. Sabe, sin embargo, que lo hace con la mejor intención, porque es más fácil para Carmilla expresarse con actos y no con palabras. Justo ahora, por ejemplo, Laura sabe que ese abrazo es un _lo siento._

¿Por qué, universo? Es difícil cuando lo pones así.

-Gracias. Por importarte, ya sabes.

Hollis por fin se relaja, sonríe y contenta le devuelve el gesto; es un poco más firme y natural, sin rastro de incomodidad. Así se quedan uno o varios instantes, disfrutando de la ya algo añorada cercanía de la otra, hasta que Carmilla decide apartarse conservando el agradable olor del cabello de Laura en su nariz.

-Tengo que ir adentro.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

-No es necesario. Nos vemos.

Se levantó y se fue. Ella la vio irse, deseando que pudiera quedarse tan solo un rato más, pero se abstuvo de decírselo y termino sin cumplirse. La vio cruzar la amplia sombra del árbol y el porche hasta desaparecer más allá del umbral que conectaba el jardín con el comedor.

Justo ahora esa banca se sentía muy grande para ella sola.

\- ¡Oye, Laura, tienes que venir a ver esto! Helena tiene plantas carnívoras –Exclamo LaFontaine, revelándose detrás de unos arbustos.

-Voy, voy –Indicó en lo que se levantaba de su asiento, caminando bajo la amplia sombra del enorme árbol sobre ella.

Por un momento llego a pensar que esa cosa podría tener un departamento como casa del árbol. No debía ser el ejemplar más grande del mundo, pero es que de verdad era enorme. Debía tener decenas de años, poco más de cuatro generaciones existiendo.

Mientras caminaba entre los vistosos caminos, entre los arbustos, flores y pinos, sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la increíble visión de un rosal de rosas negras [3]. Las rodeaban otras rosas de tonalidades oscuras, y aunque todas eran hermosas, esas eran una visión única.

…Oh, y es verdad. Helena también cría plantas carnívoras.

…

A Matska Belmonde nunca le había agradado la presencia de Danny Lawrence en vida, pero ahora que estaba muerta -o no muerta, como sea- concluía que le simpatizaba todavía menos. Tal cantidad de temperamento y actitud de heroína santurrona la llevaron a esto, primero a la muerte y a la no vida por consecuente. Lo disfrutaría de no ser porque ahora tendría que aguantarla otra vez, convertida para colmo en el nuevo perrito faldero de Madre, lo cual la hacía todavía más irritable.

Estaban en la sala del departamento, esperando a la Decana. Belmonde se hallaba en el sofá de cuero, vistiendo ropas distintitas puesto que las que traía se habían ensuciado con polvo y algunas telarañas. Muy para su disgusto, Danny estaba sentada en la silla de al lado jugando a hacerla de guardia de celda, siguiendo órdenes específicas de no dejar que se fuera. Matska gustosamente se habría reído si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por el paradero de su hermana -con quien pensaba tener una serie charla- y Lilita presente.

Aun si no tenía todas sus fuerzas, conservaba las suficientes para enviar de regreso al más allá a la detestable amazona a su lado. Unos cuantos días como vampiro no se comparaban con siglos de perfeccionamiento en el incomprendido arte del homicidio. La única razón por la que todavía estaba ahí sentada, absteniéndose del deseo de masacre, era porque Madre probablemente se enfadaría a como se diera cuenta que acababan de hacer polvo a su nueva mascota. Eso no era nuevo…, pero en serio, ¿no pudo buscarse otro más?

Bueno, con algo de suerte podrían hablar civilizadamente. Tanto silencio empezaba a volver aburrido el departamento.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente haber pasado al lado oscuro?

-Cállate, Belmonde –Respondió seria.

-Oh, cuanta agresividad. Me siento tan ofendida – Dijo haciendo un fingido gesto de indignación en un tono exagerado de drama.

-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? –Advirtió la otra, a lo que Matska acabo riendo divertida entre dientes.

Bien, al carajo la civilización.

\- ¿Qué harás si no? No es como si pudieses matarme otra vez, querida.

-Estoy bastante segura de que podría matarte aquí y ahora si quisiera.

La morena se echó a reír con más ganas.

\- ¿De veras eso crees? Bien. Adelante, aquí te espero. Solo ten en cuenta que ahora y no hay medallón que destruir y que molestarías mucho a Madre si me pusieras un dedo encima. Y mi querida amazona, tu no quieres hacerla enojar.

Al final, Lawrence no hace nada. Se queda ahí, bufando en la silla cual estudiante harto de que el tiempo se haga más lento en el salón de clases. A su lado, la criatura más antigua se mofa de ella, disfrutando de la deliciosa impotencia que acababa de incitarle, no usando más que su bien entrenado lenguaje.

Tenía la intención de hacerla estallar en ira, nada más para matar el tiempo, hasta que la presencia de la poseída Lola Perry entró en escena, vistiendo las prendas del terrible nosferatu milenario.

-Lamento la tardanza, chicas. Estaba renegociando unos asuntos con Corvae –Dijo en lo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la pared— Hola, Mattie ¿Ya te llevas bien con tu nuevo pariente?

-Temo que no nos agradamos mucho. Tomará un rato.

-Oh, qué pena. Pero bueno, estas cosas llevan su tiempo

Se dirigió a Danny esta vez.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, querida? ¿Te gusta tu nueva posición en la cadena alimenticia?

Lawrence trato de no hacer contacto visual.

-Nunca me ha agradado la idea, pero creo poder encontrarle una o dos ventajas.

-Ya te acostumbraras. Tu descuida, nadie asimila la idea de la eternidad tan pronto. Algunos, como Mircalla, llegan a detestarla.

Entonces, como de chispazo, a Belmonde recordó que justo en esos momentos su hermana, donde sea que estuviera, debía pensar que estaba muerta. Sabía que Vondenberg había muerto y que ella huyo a quien sabe dónde con el científico loco… y Hollis.

Si, definitivamente tendría que regañarla cuando volviera a verla.

-Madre –Le llamó—, ¿sigue sin haber rastro de Carmilla?

-Por desgracia no. He hecho mis esfuerzos por encontrarla, pero es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Incluso los soldados revisaron los pasajes y no encontraron nada. Es curioso, no hay forma de que haya podido escapar.

\- ¿Qué hay de JP? –Preguntó Danny.

-Los soldados siguen buscándolo. Es bastante escurridizo. No quiere cooperar, es igual que ese grupo de estudiantes extraños que creen que pueden oponerse a todo lo que dicte la escuela. Ya hemos apresado a varios y algunos siguen escondidos, pero tendrán que rendirse algún día. Son detalles de mas, nada demasiado importante.

Danny bajo la cabeza, de algún modo sintiendo algo de culpa.

Summer y Zetas habían pasado a formar parte muy importante de toda su vida en la universidad, y ahora que se veía obligada a hacerlos a un lado, a olvidarlos así tan de la nada, era casi como una pedrada directa en su punto emocional. En este estado ni siquiera sería capaz de parárseles enfrente; ya no los podía ayudar. Muchos ya deberían sospechar que la criatura que había estado causando pavor en el campus los últimos días era la difunta Danny Lawrence en persona. Lo único que le quedaría hacer por ellos era desearles buena suerte o que intentaran no morir en el proceso. En un futuro igual podía hacer algo.

Viéndolo desde otro punto, ya no tenía razones para preocuparse por ellos.

Por ahora, Danny consideraba sus propios objetivos un poco más prioritarios.

-En fin, no es como si ellos realmente importaran –Continuó la Decana— Solo los necesito para llegar a Carmilla y a la pequeña amenaza que la acompaña.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en encontrarla? –Dijo Matska.

-Hay un asunto pendiente que tengo con ella. Me ha desobedecido de nuevo y eh decidido que no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar. Danny aquí va a ayudarme con eso, ¿no es cierto, querida?

Lawrence asintió, sonriente

\- ¿Qué? –Se exalto Belmonde— No, no puedes. Es tu hija, enterrarla viva de nuevo no servirá de nada.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre dejarla con vida. Pienso reemplazarla por alguien un poco más confiable – Agrego, mirando a la chica más alta.

Belmonde sintió sus hombros desplomarse. Madre iba matar a su hermana, a su pequeño monstruo.

No, no podía dejarla.

-Ah, por cierto, yo venía a hablar de ustedes de otra cosa. Corvae me ha devuelto el poder de la universidad y han vuelto a trabajar al cráter. La Primera Puerta se ha abierto, ahora solo necesita de un pequeño sacrificio para que funcione debidamente. Ahí entras tú, Mattie.

La morena casi pudo sentir su piel palideciendo y sus músculos tensarse.

\- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tu _"La Puerta quiere a la torre"_ ¿Te suena? Tendrás el honor de ser la llave al nuevo mundo que se avecina. Míralo como una compensación por tantos años de buen servicio.

\- ¡Estás loca!

-Cuida esa boca. En serio, querida, no me hagas tener que encerrarte hasta el día del sacrificio.

\- ¡Pero vas a destruirlo todo! Si haces esto acabaras con todo lo que existe.

-Oh, tampoco es para tanto, no exageres. Solo afectara a los mortales y no es como si tuviese pensado liquidarlos a todos. Sera algo así como un equilibrio entre razas.

-Madre, no puedes simplemente…

\- ¡Silencio! –Ordenó severa, logrando que Belmonde se callara— No está a discusión de nada. Todo va a cumplirse al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?

La morena apretó la quijada, hirviéndole la sangre en impotencia y coraje. Lilita, a pesar de utilizar como contenedor el cuerpo de la asustadiza Lola Perry, debía conservar la suficiente energía para utilizar alguno de sus infernales trucos contra ella.

-Sí, Madre –Contesto entre dientes, evitando el contacto visual.

-Excelente. Danny, querida, algunos estudiantes se han unido a los grupos rebeldes para escapar de Corvae y en realidad no quiero que nada arruine esto ¿Me harías el favor de encargarte de ellos?

-Seguro.

-Ah, y también tomate un tiempo para buscar al escurridizo de Armitage y el refugio de Summers y Zetas. Los soldados te ayudarán a vigilar día y noche, y te dirán si notan algo extraño en el campus.

-De acuerdo.

-Retírate.

La chica obedeció y se fue.

Belmonde seguía sin querer hacer contacto con Lilita presente, sobre todo ahora que sin la presencia de Lawrence el sitio parecía haberse hecho más grande. Sabía que el vampiro más antiguo la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, tal vez disfrutando de toda su tensión y frustración, del miedo que le provocaba pensar en lo que le deparaba a ella y a su pobre hermana menor. Pero no, no le iba a dar ese placer. Seguiría desafiándola incluso a un paso de la muerte.

-Cometiste un error con ella. Aún es muy joven como para seguir tus órdenes.

-La paciencia es virtud. Sera lo mismo que contigo y tus hermanos, solo necesito enseñarle un par de cosas y _voila._

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas quedarte en el cuerpo de Dorothy por la eternidad?

-No es que este muy convencida, pero por el momento es lo que hay. Empieza a volverse un poco complicado. Su consciente aun alega por el control.

-Entonces sigue viva.

-Por condición. Si ella muriese ya no tendría cuerpo anfitrión.

-Genial –Dijo con fastidio.

-Anímate, querida. Mira, entiendo que no quieras formar parte de una catástrofe profetizada hace siglos, pero si lo vez por el lado bueno, ya no tendrás que obedecerme ni soportar a nadie más. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Preocuparme de que, exactamente?

-De mí, por supuesto; soy tu Madre. Y estaré perfectamente cómoda en mi puesto en la cima del nuevo mundo con mis poderosos aliados a mi disposición.

Mattie sonrió con sorna.

-Corvae siempre ha obedecido ordenes tuyas, pero no son precisamente grandes estrategas de guerra.

-Oh, ¿no te eh contado?

A la morena se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-Mierda ¿Y ahora qué?

-Corvae no serán los únicos que me acompañen, también tengo pensado reclutar a dos individuos bastante interesantes ¿Nunca les hable de ellos? Uno solo puede destrozar a dos ejércitos enteros.

-Suena como si fueran buenas piezas para tu tablero.

-Lo son. Letales, poderosos; artistas excelsos del terror y la sangre. Ambos antiguos amos de la muerte y la guerra. Si logro convencerlos entonces no habrá nada que pueda oponérseme. Tampoco es como si fuese tan fácil, hay un pequeño inconveniente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Lilita sonríe y a continuación se mueve en una posición más cómoda en su silla, sin dejar de mirar su hija.

\- ¿Nunca te eh hablado de la organización Hellsing?

 _[1] "_ _ **Agnus doomsday**_ _" significa "cordero del juicio final"_

 _[2] No siempre hay trabajo en la organización, así que pensé que sería buena idea ponerle a la familia un pasatiempo un poco más común para olvidar un rato todo el rollo sobrenatural. Víctor también ayuda porque hay ciertas plantas que le son útiles. Los vampiros también ayudan en algo de vez en cuando._

 _[3] Lo de las rosas negras no es invento mío. Son naturales de Halfeti, en el sur de Turquía y también pueden ser sembradas a base de rosas de colores oscuros. Me imagine que una familia como los Hellsing podrían tener algo así de impresionante en su propio jardín._


	9. Lo que marca el tiempo

**Capítulo 8:**

 **Lo que marca el tiempo.**

Carmilla entro a la casa cruzando toda la planta baja, desde el comedor hasta la entrada, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso rumbo a la sala de estudios. Por el alrededor no corría el riesgo de que alguien la viera y dentro tampoco había ni un alma. Cerró la puerta a sus espalas y lo observó una vez más. Todo el sitio se veía exactamente igual a la primera vez que lo habían pisado. Camino de punta a punta a través de él, sin mirar de reojo siquiera las demás estanterías.

No estaba buscando algo para matar el rato. Carmilla iba por el enorme libro antiguo que estaba frente a la ventana, mismo que probablemente tenia lo que buscaba. Ni siquiera había necesidad de revisar el resto de documentos que invadían el cuarto desde el piso hasta el techo, era más que obvio que el gran volumen al final tenia elevada importancia, por su tamaño y antigüedad.

Suponía que en él podría encontrar el método que debió volver a darles vida a Bathory y a Dracul, que con un poco de suerte también podría descifrar para resucitar a su hermana. A Carmilla nunca le había gustado mucho meter las narices donde no le llamaban, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Habría sido más practico si tan solo se lo hubiese explicado a van Hellsing, pero correría el inminente riesgo de revelar su verdadera conexión con Lilita Morgan a un importante cazador de monstruos cuya sospechosa afición por la Universidad de Silas no era para nada tranquilizante.

Consciente estaba de que estaba allanando una habitación sin permiso, encima buscando algo que no le pertenecía, pero eso no podría considerarse ningún tipo de delito si solo intentaba memorizar uno o dos manuscritos. Sería como tomarle una fotografía a algún objeto valioso de un museo –que era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer— con otro objetivo más que como recuerdo, en un museo donde precisamente no se permitía tomar fotografías.

Con bordes mal tratados y paginas amarillentas, el libro se revelaba a la luz natural que entraba a través de las cortinas a medio cerrar. Estaba abierto a la mitad y era, en efecto, bastante grueso. Bien podría confundirse con la versión extendida de una Biblia que le ha pertenecido a la familia de generación en generación, solo que esto debía ser lo más alejado posible a una Biblia. Debía tener alrededor de ochocientas o mil páginas, todas escritas en viejo papel pergamino, y el contenido era una preocupante variedad de símbolos, números, formulas matemáticas y dibujos de lo más raro, la gran mayoría de criaturas aterradoras.

Las paginas donde estaba tenía un enorme símbolo completamente ajeno a su conocimiento, una serie de trazos abstractos que iban por aquí y por allá en una simetría tanto matemática como oscura y complicada. Alrededor había algunos párrafos de texto con simbología y lenguaje antiguo, que posiblemente debían ser algún tipo de teoría o instrucciones de uso.

Carmilla observo durante un rato el contenido pareciéndole que le tomaría una eternidad poder hallar lo que buscaba. Dudaba que se hubiese encontrado directamente con algo útil, pero hasta pendiente le daba pasar a la siguiente página por temor a encontrarse con alguna imagen todavía más escalofriante; de hecho, empezaba a sentirse mal.

Sin embargo, luego de centrarse bien en el extraño texto –ignorando los repentinos síntomas de malestar—, sorprendentemente logro entender algo. No eran símbolos extraños ni lenguaje ajeno a ella, ya lo había visto antes. Podía traducirlo.

Carmilla sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su trabajo no sería tan complicado después de todo. El libro estaba escrito sumerio.

-Si fuera tú, no me atrevería a tocar eso.

Karnstein dio un brinco y automáticamente perdió la concentración debido al repentino sobresalto. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda al libro, terminando por encontrarse de frente con el gigante de ojos rojos, que esta vez se había molestado en ponerse zapatos.

El gran conde estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mirándola cuan increíblemente alto era, tan silencioso e inexpresivo que daba miedo. No debía estar muy contento de encontrarse con un vampiro ajeno hurgando entre las pertenencias de su Maestro, que era perfectamente entendible a perspectiva de Carmilla; ella tampoco lo estaba.

Era verdaderamente asombroso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir su presencia al llegar. No debería de estar en la mansión, en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó.

En situaciones como estas, Carmilla deseaba no ser tan mala mintiendo.

-Estaba… curioseando. Buscaba algo interesante que leer. Tienen bastantes libros aquí y creí que podría encontrar algo bueno.

-Los invitados no tienen permitido entrar aquí.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No lo sabía ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas aquí que son muy importantes. Ese libro en especial –Señalo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Tu sabes qué es?

-Sí, pero no voy a decirte nada; Helena se enfadaría. Tal vez deberías irte antes de que alguien más venga y te vea en un lugar donde no deberías estar.

-Lo hare, pero antes me gustaría sabes qué es esta cosa exactamente ¿Para qué sirve?

-Pregúntale al amo.

-Dudo mucho que quiera decirme algo ¡Oh, vamos! Por qué no me lo dices y ya, ¿eh? De vampiro a vampiro.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sé que no debería, pero lo es. Necesito averiguar algo y puede que esta cosa tenga lo que necesito.

-Muchos dijeron algo parecido antes de ahogarse en su propia esquizofrenia.

-Pobres idiotas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente?

-Tú y Bathory volvieron de la muerte por algo que los van Hellsing hicieron hace años. Quiero saber cómo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mi hermana. Está muerta.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión en el severo rostro del vampiro acabo suavizándose un poco, como mostrándose comprensivo por la noticia. Karnstein pudo haberlo esperado todo en ese escenario, mas nunca semejante muestra de afecto de parte del falso hijo del Diablo [1]. Pero al final ya daba igual. En trecientos años de existencia, Carmilla por lo menos había aprendido que cualquier cosa podría tener la desquicia de suceder en esta vida.

-Oh… Mis condolencias.

-Gracias… En parte fue mi culpa y creo poder tener una oportunidad para arreglarlo. Ya sé que suena loco, pero estoy extrañamente convencida de que aquí tengo una posibilidad.

\- ¿Y de verdad piensas que lo conseguirás? ¿Así nada más?

-Esa era la idea en un principio.

-No sabes lo que dices. No es tan sencillo.

-Pero puede hacerse, ¿no?

-Existen condiciones.

-Ah, claro. Por supuesto; las malditas condiciones – Dijo con deje de fastidio.

-Lo que sea que quieras traer de vuelta con eso, por la razón que sea, ya no será lo mismo. A menos que tengas conocimientos muy vastos de este tipo de artes tan solo obtendrás al peor de los errores.

-Pero Abraham…

-El viejo Hellsing llegó demasiado lejos. Arriesgó demasiado la primera vez y encima se atrevieron a repetirlo [2] Si él no hubiese tomado las precauciones debidas te aseguro que tú y yo no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Carmilla no acababa de entender. La forma en que Vlad se dirigía a ella, más que amenazas o incluso una simple explicación demasiado breve, parecían más las advertencias de alguien con miedo a lo que se encontraba del otro lado de una puerta bloqueada por cadenas y tablones de madera. El propio Dracul era producto de lo que sea que estuviese ahí adentro, por lo tanto, él se sabía al pie de la letra todos los infames escenarios por los que debería pasar si Karnstein se atrevía a ejecutar el experimento; y eso si primero daba con el método.

\- ¿Qué me sugieres entonces?

-Deja a tu hermana donde está. Puedo entenderte, pero traerla de vuelta así podría darte muchos problemas. Estarías condenando a tu hermana a convertirse en una amenaza incontrolable.

-No te entiendo.

-Y así está bien. Anda, vete de una vez.

Aun confundida y maldiciendo internamente, Carmilla hizo lo posible para actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible para salir de ahí. Se alejó del libro, ni siquiera volteo a mirar, y de nuevo cruzo toda la habitación obligatoriamente teniendo que pasar a un costado del conde, captando una vez más esa energía tan inquietantemente familiar que desprendía.

Intentó no hacer contacto alguno con él de camino a la salida, pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, el demonio de los ojos rojos volvió a hablar.

-Oye –Le llamó. Ella volteo y le escucho— En serio, déjalo así… Es mejor así.

Ella no agregó nada más, simplemente se fue caminando por el pasillo con rumbo directo al cuarto de huéspedes que Helena le había asignado. Justo cuando ya iba a la mitad del camino, se cruzó por el pasillo a Víctor, que justamente se dirigía a la sala de estudios. Alcanzaron a verse el uno al otro, y en Frankenstein no pudo notar otra cosa más que clara sospecha, pero ni uno ni el otro detuvieron su andar. Tan solo quedaba desear que Vlad tuviese la consideración de no decir nada, aunque su notable lealtad a Helena la dejaba una extrema desventaja que probablemente le traería problemas con van Hellsing en algún momento. Tendría que agradecérselo de todos modos, pues por lo menos se mostro más comprensivo de lo que pudieron haber sido Frankenstein o Bathory.

Se arriesgaría a confiar en él por ahora. Únicamente debía evitar mover una pieza en falso, o bien, persuadirlo para que no se diese cuenta.

Ya una vez en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna y mirar al techo, sintiéndose frustrada por su intento fracasado de robo. Ahora por lo menos sabía que su búsqueda había reducido la dificultad. Según parecía, el libro estaba escrito en sumerio, por tanto, podía leerlo cual cuento para un niño, pero ya no resultaría tan fácil acercarse con el atroz esbirro de Helena probablemente vigilándola. Necesitaría un plan mejor para conseguirlo, y eh ahí el problema, pues lo más congruente que se le ocurría era robar el libro, y esa era una pésima idea. A todo eso se le sumaba lo que Vlad acababa de contarle.

No se imaginó que ellos regresarían tan pronto, y era precisamente de quienes más debía cuidarse. No podía ni de lejos con ninguno de los dos, y si no eran ellos, sería el Comandante, van Hellsing. Por otra parte, al parecer tampoco podría resucitar a su hermana sin arriesgarse a que sufriera de alguna especie de terribles efectos secundarios.

Tendría que idear alguna forma ingeniosa de convencer a Helena para que le dijera un par de cosas sobre eso, tal vez incluso lograba que ella misma fuese quien trajera de vuelta a Matska Belmonde si la persuadía correctamente. Si sus ancestros lo hicieron, entonces hallazgo tan tremendo debía conservarse como legado familiar…, o eso es lo que le gustaría pensar de un cazador de monstruos con complejo de jardinero.

Carmilla cerró los ojos, apoyando la almohada para dejar de pensar tanto. No podía regresar con los demás al jardín ni tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de dormir, así que se quedó un rato ahí, debatiéndose si debería de leer _Fausto_ por vigésima vez o buscar en televisión algo que valiese la pena.

También le gustaría mucho hablar con Laura, por menos recomendable que fuera luego de su charla en el jardín. Para nada era su intención hacerla sentir mal, pero prefería advertírselo ahora a que, en el peor caso, eso la tomase por sorpresa. Le habría advertido al menos, y sabiendo eso, Carmilla moriría con menos culpa. Conocía bastante bien a Madre para saber que no iba a tener piedad, y no iba a cometer el blasfemo error de ilusionarse o ilusionar prometiendo lo que no podía cumplir.

Lo último que le quedaría por hacer llegado el momento seria aceptar la realidad y perderse por la eternidad en el dulce sueño de la muerte, de camino a quien sabe dónde, con tan solo sus recuerdos y todos sus conocimientos como únicas pertenencias. Era eso o se aferraría a las oportunidades casi nulas que tenía, y por ella y solo ella, se atrevería a engañar a la Muerte desafiando a su Madre otra vez. Poco le importaba lo que había hecho –a ella o a toda la universidad—, Laura por ahora era lo único que le quedaba.

…

Laura Hollis estaba desesperada. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que Carmilla, LaFontaine y ella fueron citadas a que se reunieran en la sala principal para hablar de nuevo sobre Silas, esta vez contando con la presencia de los demás miembros de Hellsing. Al parecer habían descubierto algo, lo cual exaltó a Hollis lo suficiente para que quince minutos de espera sentada en un sofá se convirtieran en una agobiante eternidad. El hecho de que ellas mismas no hubiesen aportado nada a ese descubrimiento era lo que la tenía más frustrada, pues en realidad no habían hecho mucho desde que la Biblioteca las transporto hasta Londres y sentía una enorme necesidad de volver a hablar de eso con Helena si es que en verdad estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarles. Después de todo, van Hellsing debía tener alguna forma de contacto con la Decana, además había mandado lejos a Vlad y a Erzebeth, lo cual también ponía nerviosa a Hollis.

La presencia de Carmilla a su derecha tampoco le ayudaban mucho a disminuir la tensión. Dada su "esperanzadora" charla de esa tarde las cosas volvían a ponerse remotamente incomodas, tanto así que no se atrevieron a dirigirse la palabra al entrar. A Laura no le gustaba eso, se sentía como si su confusa relación con Carmilla se quedara estancada y retrocediera por culpa de esos momentos tensos en lugar de ir mejorando, como a ella le gustaría; como a ambas les gustaría. Tal vez no sería lo mismo de antes, pero en verdad quería sentirla lo suficientemente cercana para ya no tener que pasar por eso.

De pronto la puerta se abre y por ella entra Helena seguida de Víctor y los condes. Helena las saludo mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual y los otros tres en el sofá mas grande. Carmilla no pudo evitar seguir a Dracul hasta que se sentó para luego mirar a van Hellsing, temiendo que el vampiro haya hablado. Esa supuesta reunión perfectamente podría convertirse en un juicio en cualquier instante.

-Primo, ¿te importaría? Sabes que estas cosas me desesperan –Empezó Helena.

-Ya que –Dijo el otro, fatigado.

El chico, ya de por si tímido, guardó silencio unos instantes para que su lengua no lo traicionase. Lo medio ensayó durante el camino, pero era realmente más difícil con el público presente, sobre todo para alguien que no disfrutaba mucho de la convivencia social. Y todo porque su holgazana prima se negaba a hacerlo ella misma.

-Bien, pues resulta que ni Vlad ni Erzebeth consiguieron algún archivo sobre Corvae, pero lograron descubrir muchas cosas sobre la Primera Puerta y… creemos haber descubierto los planes de Lilita Morgan.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? —Preguntaba Laura, asombrada.

\- ¿Cómo? –Hablo Karnstein.

-De acuerdo a la historia que le contaron a mi prima, llegamos a la extraña conclusión de que las intenciones de la Decana están ligadas a las demencias literarias de cierto escritor americano.

\- ¿Lovecraft?

Todo el mundo volteo a mirar a LaFontaine, tan inocentemente sentada en la esquina del sofá.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién más podría ser aparte de Lovecraft? Digo, no hay algo que pueda dar tanto miedo como la Decana que el horror cósmico.

-Okey, horror cósmico y la Decana combinados. Vamos bien ¿Qué seguía, Víctor? –Agregó Laura, ya empezando a alterarse.

-Sí, bueno… este… Creemos que Lilita tenga planeado liberar a otra criatura antigua a través de la Primera Puerta, lo cual explicaría porque Corvae insistía tanto en buscarla.

\- ¿Y cómo porque Corvae aceptaría liberar algo así?

-Una vez Belmonde dijo que adquirían semi dioses debilitados, pero nunca dijo para qué –Dijo LaF.

-Probablemente para manipularlos –Dijo Erzebeth, descuidadamente sentada en el sofá a lado del doctor— Un semi dios es casi tan poderoso como un dios autentico. Tener por lo menos uno que pudiesen controlar les garantizaría mucho poder, pero eso no significa que sea vuelvan imponentes. Los semi dioses pueden morir con mayor facilidad que los dioses, por lo tanto, para Corvae no son más que un arma muy poderosa que, de alguna manera, puede ser destruida.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Lo que sea que vaya a salir por la Puerta no puede estar tan debilitado como para que Corvae se apodere de él. De ser así, incluso la Decana y Corvae también estarían siendo afectados, ¿no?

-Lilita jamás dejaría pasar por alto algo así. Es obvio que debe de saberlo –Dijo Helena— Ella misma se encargaría de debilitar a la criatura por Corvae.

-Tienen una especie de alianza hasta donde nos hemos dado cuenta –Continuo el rubio— Ambos saben que conseguirán lo que quieren si se mantienen unidos y cooperan juntos.

-Oh, mierda.

-Alto ¿Por qué la Decana se esforzaría en darles lo que quieren si ella solo recuperaría Silas?

-Claramente no lo está haciendo solo para quedarse con Silas, LaF –Dijo Carmilla— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Lovecraft?

-Todo –Continuo Erzebeth— La Primera Puerta es como una entrada o portal dimensional a lugares muy lejanos en el universo donde supuestamente viven estas criaturas que, obviamente, les permite entrar al mundo de los mortales.

-Me imagino que no solo para saludar.

-No. Estas cosas son tan antiguas como poderosas y atroces. Les encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el caos, la muerte y el sufrimiento, pero todo llevado al nivel superior del principio de los tiempos. Donde sea que vayan se aseguraran de llevar destrucción y locura a su paso.

-Eso tampoco tiene sentido. Si la Decana destruyera al mundo entero no quedaría nada, ni siquiera para ella.

-Destruir todo cuanto existe no le conviene en lo absoluto a nadie –Dijo van Hellsing— Lo que busca es más como una forma absoluta de gobernarlo todo bajo medidas aterradoramente extremas. Supongo que quiere asegurar su victoria.

-Pero no puede, ¿verdad? –Dijo Laura— ¿Por qué un ser tan antiguo y poderoso proveniente de dimensiones cósmicas debería obedecerla? Eso podría destruirla.

-Eso no pasaría –Hablo Vlad por primera vez— Existe una manera.

\- ¿Qué?

-El Comandante se tomó un tiempo para contarnos lo que paso en Austria. Es un caso parecido a lo que ocurrió con el Dios Pez. La criatura, sea lo que sea, quedaría bajo su completo control si le ofrece un sacrificio a cambio. Es la forma tradicional de satisfacer a los dioses.

\- ¡Entonces estamos jodidos! –Clamó Víctor— En ese caso puede darle de comer a cualquier pobre diablo en cualquier segundo.

-Oh, nada de eso –Continuo Dracul— Según lo que encontramos, para invocar a la criatura la ofrenda del mago debe ser algo con lo que comparta un vínculo muy cercano o que haya formado parte de él durante mucho tiempo.

-Por ejemplo –Pidió Bathory.

-Un hijo.

Karnstein casi deja escapar un grito. Por reflejo cruzo una mirada disimulada con Laura, en quien incluso pudo sentir un mayor nivel de pánico que el que ella misma sentía mientras que en el otro extremo del sofá, LaFontaine ya debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión. Todas sabían lo que eso significaba.

Desde su asiento en la esquina del sofá más grande, el segundo Víctor Frankenstein logró percatarse del curioso comportamiento de los estudiantes invitados.

-Qué curioso; nunca eh sabido nada sobre un hijo de Lilita. Vlad, ¿crees que haya tenido hijos?

-Amo, es un vampiro casi tan antiguo como las viejas historias de la creación de la existencia; es obvio que debe tener uno o dos bastardos regados por el mundo.

-Tampoco lo menciona ninguno de los diarios… Erzebeth.

-Hasta donde sé, Lilita Morgan nunca se presentó acompañada ante ninguno de sus ancestros. El señor de los murciélagos aquí debe coincidir conmigo; él y yo estuvimos presentes en todas las reuniones que hacían.

-Siempre estaba sola; tan solo ella y sus cuervos, nada más. Nunca trajo consigo a ningún tipo de acompañante porque sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

-Es una buena estrategia, si lo piensan bien. Así ninguno de los comandantes anteriores hubiese conseguido información para derrotarla y al mismo tiempo sus propios subordinados no podían hacer alianzas con Hellsing, o viceversa –Comentó Bathory.

\- ¿Ustedes saben algo?

Los universitarios, todavía un poco anonadados, se apresuraron a negar en distintas formas a la pregunta del joven Frankenstein. Obviamente estaban nerviosas y había en cada una un distinto nivel de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para el doctor, pues no se habían mostrado tan alteradas desde que mencionaron el sacrificio.

-Eso nos pone en desventaja. Si Lilita encuentra la ofrenda adecuada, entonces la Puerta dejara salir a la criatura, se abrirán las otras seis y todos quedaran sometidos a su nuevo régimen.

-Y por eso tenemos que impedirlo –Dijo Helena.

\- ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera hay una fecha limite o un tiempo exacto. Bien podría estar abriendo el portal ahora y nosotros seguimos aquí discutiendo.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Silas de una vez? Perry, J.P, Summers, Zetas y toda la universidad están pasando por un mal momento y nos necesitan ahora.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, LaFontaine, pero podemos apresurarnos a nada sin antes tener un plan.

-Podríamos planearlo toda una vez que estemos haya. Creo que todavía quedan algunas personas que nos prestarían su ayuda.

\- ¿En serio, Laura? ¿Después de todo crees que alguno de esos dos mini bandos absurdos estará contento de hacer eso? –Dijo Carmilla, recargando con fatiga la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-Summers y Zetas deben entender que el campus los necesita unidos si quieren derrotar a Corvae. Nadie podrá ponerle un dedo encima a la Decana mientras los soldados le cuiden las espaldas.

-Laura, por favor dime que no has olvidado que la malvada bruja tiene poseída a mi mejor amiga.

-Oh dios, es verdad.

\- ¡Con un demonio, un problema a la vez, maldita sea! No hay manera de resolver todo eso en una noche –Exclamo Erzebeth, a quien ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza escuchando tantos conflictos que brotaban de aquí y allá a tal punto en que debía ser una desesperante broma.

Erzebeth Bathory, incluso en vida humana, siempre había sido muy problemática, pero hasta ella tenía un límite para los problemas. En cualquier otro caso van Hellsing le hubiese ordenado que se controlara, pero el vampiro estaba en todo su derecho a rabiar si quería. Su Maestro la había metido en un conflicto complicado donde tendrían que lidiar con criaturas dimensionales, antediluvianos, un ejército de soldados raros y universitarios asustados; eso bien podría hacer estallar a cualquiera. Mas la seguridad, el orden o las vidas que corrían riesgo no eran lo que desesperaban a Bathory, era la absurda cantidad de problemas distintos que surgían entre conversación y conversación que no la dejaban concluir en absolutamente nada.

Drácula también debía estar igual, por menos que se le apreciara en la cara. Ambos eran excelsos estrategas de guerra; entendían perfectamente el viejo arte del ataque, la defensa y la retirada; del escudo y la espada; y de las vidas perdidas y la sangre derramada. Los dos habían luchado y ganado más de una vez en las horas olvidadas, presentes o no en el campo de batalla, cuando los estandartes de sus ya casi desaparecidas casas preñaban el miedo el corazón del ejercito contrario y hacían que los reyes tragaran en seco y que sus soldados, a pie o a caballo, quisieran correr asustados.

Pero esto… Esto era demasiado incluso para dos estrategas tan experimentados. Una guerra era una guerra incluso si en ella se involucraran cinco ejércitos, pero aquí había guerra por cualquier lado. Un problema le seguía a otro y a este otro más, y los problemas nunca tienen la intención de terminar.

-Helena, Bathory tiene razón. No podemos dar soluciones si luego nos contradicen con otra cosa –Dijo Vlad.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres?

-Sería más practico si cada quien se dedicara a resolver algo y al final del día discutirlo para armar el plan. No habría que pensar de más y se pueden construir alternancias en caso de que algo salga mal.

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! –Exclamó Laura— Pero si queremos evitar la llegada del Armagedón en toda su gloria deberíamos ponernos a trabajar ya, ¿no?

-La niña tiene un punto –Señaló Erzebeth.

\- ¡Perfecto entonces! –Clamó van Hellsing, haciendo un ademan con sus brazos— Ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo exorcizar a un antediluviano?

Y mientras todos se mantenían hablando y discutiendo, Karnstein era incapaz de mantenerse en el instante. Carmilla estaba pasando por un abrumador momento donde todo sonido o voz se convirtió en un eco que cada vez se hacía más lejano y el tiempo se congelaba en esa esquina del sofá. De repente la invadía una increíble tensión que ensordecía sus oídos y la sumía en un abismo negro en donde no había nadie más que ella y el lugar donde estaba sentada, sola con aquella desesperante sensación de pánico que la ahogaba desde el interior del pecho.

Cualquier humano podría decir que es ridículo que un vampiro sienta miedo, pero la realidad es que hasta las criaturas sobrenaturales pueden temerle a la muerte, y Carmilla estaba en todo su derecho porque sabía lo que se le vendría encima. La reconfortaba que por lo menos el cazador, tan cómodamente sentado en su sillón individual, por el momento desconocía que tenía a la última hija viva de Lilita Morgan bajo sus narices y en su propia sala. Ella era el último que le quedaba, el único de sus tres hijos que no había muerto todavía; la última opción para el sacrificio. [3]

Su trastornada consciencia regresa al mundo material cuando siente el cálido suave tacto de otra mano sobre la suya. Le bastó tan solo con girar un poco la cabeza para notar que, en efecto, esta le pertenecía a Laura Hollis sentada a su lado. La humana no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a Helena, concentrada en cada palabra que salía de los labios del cazador de monstruos para el siguiente movimiento que llevarían a cabo antes de ir a salvar Silas, que era lo que Laura tanto anhelaba. Y, aun así, un poco distanciada, Hollis no se había olvidado de ella en ningún instante, y a Carmilla le basto esa sola acción para saber que la chica estaba lo suficientemente pendiente de ella como para estar preocupada por su seguridad.

Laura no necesitaba deducir mucho para saber que Karnstein estaba pasando por un mal momento. El agarre que ejercía en la mano del vampiro le indicaba que incluso la propia Laura debía estar sintiendo ese mismo pánico que le abrumaba el pecho. Estaba aterrada; podía sentirlo en sus latidos o en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar con normalidad. La idea del sacrificio no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, y aunque no sabía con certeza que estaba pasando por su mente en esos instantes, justo ahora la mente de la muchacha debía ser un desastre. Carmilla no quería que Laura se estresase tanto, ya de por si tenía que lidiar con otros tantos líos como para terminar enterándose de cosa igual y tener que temer por una vida ajena no la ayudaría en nada.

Respondió el gesto entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos entre los suyos, como si así quisiera mitigar la desesperación interna por la que estaba pasando, y de paso también la suya. Se concentró en relajarse, en intentar olvidar todo eso hasta que se acabase la reunión, y por fin, acompañada del siempre reconfortante contacto de su pequeña humana, el vampiro regreso al presente.

 _[1] El diminutivo del apellido es Draculea, que también parte de Dracul, y en rumano quiere decir "hijo del Dragón". Sin embargo, "drac" también quiere decir "Diablo", por lo tanto, el significado puede malinterpretarse como "hijo del Diablo". En dado caso, los enemigos de Vlad asumieron un doble significado para él y su padre._

 _[2] Vlad se refiere a la aplicación del proyecto de Abraham van Hellsing sobre Erzebeth Bathory._

 _[3] Todos (Carmilla, Laura y LaFontaine) piensan que Carmilla es la única opción que queda para la ofrenda porque siguen creyendo que Mattie está muerta y Will prácticamente también lo está, lo cual es una razón más para temer por su vida._


	10. Oscura es la noche

**Capitulo 9:**

 **Oscura es la noche.**

De todos los estados que conforman a la pequeña república, es Estiria el que posee cierto distintivo al que le hace merecidos honores. No le llaman " _El Corazón Verde de Austria_ " por nada. Gran parte de su superficie la dominan densos bosques y demás vegetaciones que se expanden allá por donde pueden, dejando a la imaginación todo aquello que se ocultase tras los troncos de los sombríos, casi infinitos, arboles; allá por sus montañas, por ejemplo, se oculta la gran Silas. El problema con los bosques llega al morir el ocaso cuando la luna destrona al rey astro y los inocentes han de refugiarse de las terribles criaturas de la noche.

Rompiendo violentamente el brazo de un árbol que se atravesaba en su camino, Armitage corría cansado por el amplio bosque que rodeaba la universidad, asustado y alerta a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Tras de él, casi igualándole el paso, el resplandor de unas linternas se movían en todas direcciones y en diferentes posiciones entre arbustos, hojas y ramas, lo que solo lograba desesperarlo bajo niveles estresantes. Eran alrededor de doce soldados de Corvae que lo estaban buscando entre los engañosos rincones del bosque de Silas, aullando órdenes a todo pulmón mientras se dispersaban o se unían, la mayoría armados con dardos tranquilizantes.

JP para entonces ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en una forma de salvarse. Más de una vez los soldados se le habían puesto enfrente y sintiendo tan cercana la mano de la perdición, apenas si podía huir. Sentía todo aquello como un juego macabramente invertido de las escondidillas, donde uno era el que debía esconderse de los muchos cazadores.

Cacería. Cacería era el termino correcto.

Estaba demencialmente agotado. Sus piernas rogaban por un descanso y su cabeza no era más que un festival abstracto donde su cerebro daba órdenes aleatorias que, desafiando toda lógica estratégica, hasta ahora había garantizado su supervivencia.

JP giro a la derecha y justo entonces se atravesaron en su camino tres luces de linterna apuntándole a la cara directamente, cegándolo por segundos. Dos soldados lo siguieron y el otro llamo a otros cuantos. Lo siguiente que vio fue una abrumadora cantidad de ramas, arbustos y troncos que le bloqueaban el camino. Más de una alcanzo a golpearle el rostro en su necesidad de escapar, lo que lo llevo a romper o a mover cualquier cosa que se le atravesara. Tenía la piel llena de cortes que gradualmente iban sanando, mientras que su ropa y cabello estaban invadidos nefastamente por el polvo y las hojas de los árboles.

\- ¡Por aquí! –Oyó gritar a uno de los soldados, y acto seguido varias luces se desviaron en su dirección, cada vez más cerca de él.

Agotado y asustado, Armitage huyo hacia la única dirección que le fue posible, escuchando a lo lejos los aterradoramente cercanos pisotones de las botas de los soldados. Las luces por momentos le iluminaban el camino, pero no le servía de mucho porque no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo la ferviente seguridad de que no quería ser atrapado por Corvae.

Fue un movimiento en falso al mirar hacia atrás lo que lo hizo tropezar con la raíz levantada de un árbol, cayendo al suelo para terminar con más raspones sobre su cara. El vampiro escupió la tierra que accidentalmente le había quedado entre los dientes al mismo tiempo en que hacia un duro esfuerzo para que sus cansadas piernas le permitiesen levantarse. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, uno de sus perseguidores lo había localizado con su linterna y arma a pocos metros de distancia, lo que para JP fue suficiente para continuar huyendo sin rumbo en medio de un corto tiroteo en donde un par de dados alcanzaron a rasgar algunas partes de su piel y prendas.

\- ¡Abran fuego! ¡Abran fuego!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un grupo de soldados salido de la nada pronto se unió a su compañero y de un segundo a otro Armitage se encontró en otra ráfaga de disparos de la que pudo huir casi ileso. Uno de los dardos le había dado en el hombro, por poco volviendo a hacer que tropezara, pero el vampiro pudo recuperarse a tiempo antes de ser alcanzado. Los efectos de la dosis no eran instantáneos, pero debía encontrar un lugar seguro antes de quedar inconsciente. Necesitaba con urgencia una forma de acceder a los túneles, pero no existía forma de entrar a la casa de la Decana sin pasar desapercibido por toda Corvae y hasta el momento no había tenido suerte encontrando otra entrada.

Una vez que pudo perder de vista a sus perseguidores, el chico decidió mezclarse con su ambiente ocultándose detrás de un árbol para descansar un momento. Justo entonces el mismo grupo que lo había estado siguiendo paso de largo, moviendo de un lado a otro sus linternas y haciendo resonar el suelo con la suela de sus botas mientras que Armitage, aun oculto, contenía la respiración. Poco a poco, conforme las luces desaparecieron y todo se sumió en las formas abstractas que dibujaba la luna, JP recupero el aliento prosiguiendo a quitarse el pequeño objeto clavado en su hombro. Era más pequeño que su dedo meñique, ¡pero joder, como dolía!

Lo arrojó lejos y se recargo en el tronco viéndose invadido por las terribles emociones que su situación actual le habían provocado. Solo y con innombrables cantidades de miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo sabía que pronto se volvería loco si seguía así. La desesperación por la que estaba pasando era abrumadora, un opresor dolor en su cabeza que aumentaba con cada segundo que permanecía rodeado de la gélida penumbra nocturna, provocando a la claustrofobia. Era una falacia considerando que estaba en un lugar abierto, pero Armitage se sentía indescriptiblemente agobiado por todas esas ramas y arboles asemejando a un laberinto.

Siendo vampiro sus sentidos le permitían saber si tenía un enemigo acechando cerca y en más de una ocasión pudo noquear a un par de soldados que le bloqueaban el paso. Nunca fue un hombro violento, pero el cuerpo en el que LaFontaine había metido su consciencia lo obligaba a utilizar la fuerza y en más de una ocasión (y esta idea le asustaba) podría jurar que sus acciones no eran suyas.

Así, con una sucia barba de varios días y los nervios de punta, ya empezando a sentir los efectos de la droga trabajando en su cuerpo y el implacable deseo de escapar, continuo con su camino a través del bosque esta vez a paso lento. Las lejanas luces le indicaban a donde ir, moviéndose frenéticas por cada rincón, poniéndolo nervioso cada que un resplandor le rosaba el cabello o iluminaba por segundos eternos el arbusto donde se había escondido.

Por momentos corría, por otros se escondía; en algunos huía y en muy pocos se defendía. Entre el pánico y las emociones acumuladas, Armitage blasfemaba y maldecía a la terrible soledad todo lo que podía en su cabeza por hacerlo terminar en situación tan angustiosa. Ya había derramado una que otra lagrima por el camino.

Poco a poco los arboles iban reduciendo en cantidad y los soldados armados quedaban más lejos. JP, sin darse cuenta, por fin había salido del bosque ya sin fuerza que le restase, tan fatigado como solo puede estarlo quien se ha visto obligado a correr por su vida una tarde entera. A sus espaldas Corvae seguía agitando los resplandores de acá para allá, todavía firmes en encontrarlo para llevarlo ante la Decana.

Con los efectos de la dosis ya avanzados el vampiro se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro lleno de arañazos y el cerebro echando humo. Encima de todo ni siquiera podía considerarse victorioso pues luego de darle un vistazo rápido a su nuevo entorno se dio cuenta de que había regresado al campus de la escuela. Débil y mareado, Armitage ahora estaba completamente expuesto al resto de luces de vigilancia que se movían desde la cima de los edificios, a las patrullas de Corvae y a los demás seres sobrenaturales que habían sembrado el terror en la universidad, ahora hecha no otra cosa más que una zona de guerra gobernada por los hijos de la noche y muchos cuervos.

El chico no tardó mucho en desanimarse. Sabía que pronto estaría rodeado y que ya no habría forma de salvarse o de encontrar los túneles. La luna en su vasto esplendor, hasta ahora posible de ver, era su única compañera en aquella noche de triste soledad, en la nada grata tristeza que le cortejaba a pensar que les había fallado a sus amigos y que muy pronto estaría de nuevo frente al demonio de los cuervos con la definición de pánico a su lado.

Se le revolvía el estómago ante la sola idea de volver a estar solo frente a la representación carnal de toda la desgracia en Silas en el cuerpo de su amiga. No podría decir, sin embargo, qué era peor; si encontrarse con ella o ver constantemente la morbosa imagen de Danny Lawrence sirviéndole a Lilita.

\- ¡Al suelo!

JP sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo justo en el aterrador instante en que una mano le cubrió la boca, prosiguiendo a ser arrastrado con bastante eficacia por el suelo acabando por ser arrojado detrás de unos arbustos. Hizo lo posible por oponer resistencia aun si le faltaban fuerzas, pero la persona que lo sostenía se empeñaba en hacerle señas para que se quedase callado. Con la droga todavía en su organismo pronto se calmó y guardo silencio por fin siendo capaz de observar a su secuestrador. El vampiro abrió los ojos como platos entre la impresión y la emoción cuando ante él se revelaron los hasta ahora extraviados rasgos de Mellanie Callis, quien ahora debía ser la cabeza de las Summers.

-Oh, santo dios ¡Mel! ¿¡Eres tú!? — Exclamo estupefacto, ganándose un firme " _Sssh_ " por parte de la arquera.

-Cállate; nos escuchara— Ordeno en voz baja mientras miraba a través de las zonas más despejadas de las ramas.

\- ¿Quién?

-Lawrence. Eh… Mira, sé que suena demente, pero parece que termino convirtiéndose en uno de los tuyos…e

-Lo sé. Yo también la eh visto, Mel.

\- ¿En serio? –JP asintió— Todo muy loco, ¿no? Y pensar que estuvimos a punto de quemar su cadáver en una hoguera.

-La señorita Hollis dijo que había muerto, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de explicar. Fue antes de que Vondenberg muriera y Corvae tomara control del campus. Todo paso muy rápido.

-Fue Theo.

\- ¿¡Que!?

Mel volvió a chistar con más rudeza.

\- ¡Silencio, dije! Si, el muy bastardo se atrevió a apuñalarla por la espalda, literalmente.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Está muerto. Encontraron su cadáver en la antigua casa de los Zetas; Lawrence, sin duda.

-Oh, no, no, no. Danny nunca podría haber hecho algo así.

-Pues lo hizo ¿Contento? —Dijo severa— Desde que se convirtió en muerto viviente es… diferente. Ya no es la misma de antes.

-Con respecto a eso, Mel, creo saber por qué.

-Oh, por favor. Estas jugando, ¿no? ¿Cómo podrías averiguar algo así tan rápido?

-Bueno, no hay que ser un genio exactamente, pero creo que de verdad debes escucharme. Es bastante grave.

-Por favor dime que no es peor que una invasión de locos uniformados armados con gas lacrimógeno.

-Lo es.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Esta vez fue JP quien siseo.

-Mel, baja la voz; nos escucharan –La chica rodo los ojos, con ganas sobrantes de estamparle algo en la cara al vampiro barbudo.

\- ¿Y que es, entonces?

-Escucha bien: la Decana está viva.

\- ¿¡Que!?

Armitage le cubrió la boca con una mano a tiempo suficiente para amortiguar el sonido. Justo un par de segundos después, uno de los soldados paso justo frente a ellos alumbrando en todas direcciones a excepción de entre las ramas que los cubrían. Se fue un instante después, volviéndolos a dejar entre la seguridad de las ramas y hojas amontonadas.

El vampiro se relajó y acto seguido la chica logro que le quitase la mano de encima. Mel se había convertido en un ejemplo en carne de confusión y sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? ¡Se supone que se la trago el maldito pez!

-Sí, y también encontró la forma de poseer la mente de la señorita Perry, lo que me da la impresión de que también debe estar manipulando a Danny en ese caso.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La vi en el departamento. Estaba buscando a Perry y la encontré ahí, pero cuando hablamos no parecía ser ella, entonces llego Danny y tampoco parecía ser Danny, incluso –Trago saliva—… incluso obedece sus órdenes.

-Ay, no jodas. Fantástico, esto era lo único que nos faltaba.

-Necesitamos un plan ¿Tienes algún sitio seguro al que podamos ir?

-Sí, logramos refugiarnos en uno de los sótanos privados del Club de Alquimia. Hay muchos estudiantes, Summers, Zetas y profesores que escaparon de Corvae.

\- ¡Perfecto! Así podremos encontrar una forma de acceder a los túneles de la escuela.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Laura y compañía están ahí.

-Oh, por favor – Gruñó la arquera.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Como si Hollis no hubiese hecho ya suficiente. Seguramente solo acabara metiéndonos en más problemas, y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tenemos uno muy grande aquí.

La arquera señalo al campus queriendo mostrar todo el caos con el que debían lidiar antes de arriesgarse a alterarlo todavía más. Todo el campus tenía la pinta de haberse convertido en un campo de concentración, un escenario infernal donde la luz pasaba a ser la irónica perdición.

-Laura no dudara en ayudarnos. Por favor, confía en mí.

Mel bufó fastidiada por la insistencia del chico. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir de lo que sea con quien sea en la situación en la que se encontraban. Ya era suficiente con saber que se estaban exponiendo al jodido peligro como para arriesgarse a empeorar las posibilidades de que Corvae los encontrara, sobre todo si era solo para poner a discusión la probabilidad de que una chica de diecinueve años les salvase el trasero justo ahora.

Corto el tiempo y aterradora la noche, Mellanie Callis sabía que no podía perder un solo segundo más en el campus de Silas arriesgando su vida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; tú ganas. Iremos a buscar a tus amigos a cambio de que nos ayuden a recuperar la escuela.

\- ¡Oh, Mel, muchas gracias! –Exclamo lanzándose a abrazarla. Mel volvió a callarlo.

\- ¡Silencio, bruto! Harás que nos descubran –Se quejaba mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-Lo siento. Gracias, Mel.

-Ya, como sea. Hay que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí sin que nos vean ¿Puedes seguirme el paso?

-Los calmantes casi han intoxicado todo mi organismo. Creo poder hacerlo, pero necesitare ayuda.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitamos…

Toda idea o palabra se esfumo de ellos en cuanto a través de la limitada vista que tenían entre las hojas el panorama abrió paso a la recién aparecida, no muy lejana, figura de Danny Lawrence en medio del campus. Pronto esta se vio rodeada de varios soldados y Lawrence, de repente, había pasado a convertirse en emisor y receptor entre ellos, convirtiéndose de la nada en una autoridad que no tardó en darles mal rollo. En verdad la querida ex Summer había perdido todo juicio quedando a la completa voluntad del terrible viejo cuervo.

Oficialmente Silas estaba de cabeza.

-Hay que salir de aquí ya –Murmuro la morena. El vampiro no tardo en estar de acuerdo sin poder apartar la vista de lo que una vez creyó que sería un imposible escenario.

Mel se comunicó por medio de una radio con un grupo aliado disperso por la escuela para que volvieran a reunirse en el refugio. Él y ella se quedaron dónde estaban hasta que Danny y los soldados se alejaron. Deberían ser sumamente cuidadosos considerando que debían cruzar de punta a punta todo el campus, objetivo que se complicaba con la droga sedando a Armitage. Sus esperanzas de sobrevivir la noche bajarían considerablemente si Callis tenía que cargar con el cuerpo de un vampiro inconsciente a sus espaldas, así que más vale no hacerlo.

El tiempo de los monstruos pronto tendría fin. La noche y sus terrores, en casa con los que amas, ya no debía significar nada.

Era tan solo un poco más, solo un poco más para ver la luz del alba.

…

La reunión había acabado desde hace rato y Laura y Carmilla se habían quedado solas en la sala principal. LaFontaine se había ido con el doctor Frankenstein para discutir un par de cosas sobre cómo realizar exorcismos y hablar de otras cosas sobrenaturales que pudiesen ayudarles, por lo que tenían la oportunidad de hablar entre ellas una vez más.

Laura estaba distraída jugando con sus pulgares hasta se atrevió a mirar a la chica a su lado, en un estado discutiblemente más neutro o peor que el suyo. Nunca lo sabía, Carmilla era todo un acertijo en el viejo juego de expresar emociones, aunque esta vez podía notar algo de inquietud en sus rasgos generalmente tranquilos y esta vez sí sabía por qué. No se daba gran crédito, todo el mundo lo sabía y a todo el mundo le había caído de golpe cual balde con agua y hielo, especialmente a Carmilla.

No le gustaba ver así a su adorado demonio, tan inexpresablemente perdida en su propio sufrimiento, ahogándose en silencio en la desilusión de no saber cómo solucionarlo todo. O bueno, por lo menos algo así se imaginaba Laura.

-Oye –Le llamo para que le hiciese caso.

Carmilla no respondió, tan solo hizo un sonido con la garganta indicando que la escuchó.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –Y aquí viene el sarcasmo.

-No muy bien –Bien, sin sarcasmo. Esto es malo.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Carm. No deberías estar pasando por esto.

\- ¿Lo sientes? –Recalcó dirigiéndole la mirada— ¿Por qué lo sientes? No deberías hacerlo, no te estoy culpando por nada.

-Lo digo porque siento que fui yo quien te empujo a todo esto.

-Laura, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Nada de esto es tu culpa, todos tuvimos algo que ver. Es tan solo el plan de mi madre saliendo bien.

-De todos modos, siento como si se lo hubiese facilitado ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Oh vamos, Laura. Sin desanimarse, cupcacke.

Le dijo rodeándole afectivamente los hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña humana empezaba a sonar derrotada. Laura a la vez recargo la cabeza en su hombro y tomo ligeramente su mano.

-Mira, puede que la cosa se haya puesto un poco fea, pero todavía tenemos a toda una organización caza monstruos de nuestra parte, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía podemos recuperar la escuela y regresar todo a la normalidad.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Carm.

\- ¿No te preocupa Silas? Pero si has estado insistiendo todo este tiempo en que debemos volver pronto a Austria.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero –Clamó retándole con la mirada— Ya no es solo Silas, Carmilla. Eres tú.

-Pero estaré bien –Sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? El vampiro de Helena dijo que la Decana solo necesitaba sacrificar un hijo para abrir la Puerta y por favor no me hagas recordar que eres la última opción que le queda.

-Hey, tranquila. Todo estará bien –Le decía en voz baja, acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

-Me asusta pensar en que algo podría pasarte otra vez. Entiendo que tal vez pienses que no debería importarme tanto, pero de verdad no quiero que te pase nada. Ya ni siquiera sé si deberías regresar a Austria con nosotros.

-Bueno, pues lo siento mucho porque eso no se va a poder. No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, cupcacke.

-Tampoco quiero deshacerme de ti, tan solo quiero que estés a salvo.

\- ¿Quieres que yo este a salvo? –Hablo, fingiendo impresión— ¿Y que ahí de ti, Lauronica Mars? ¿Tú te pondrás a salvo en medio de todos los cuervos y los gritos?

Hollis desvió la mirada incapaz de proferir una objeción suficientemente inteligente. Decir que se las arreglaría ella sola era tan descabellado como tonto. Con o sin Carmilla allá las probabilidades de morir eran exactamente las mismas y no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que tenía cierta desventaja contra la Decana y semidioses provenientes del mundo de los muertos. Nadie podría estar a salvo en Silas.

-Escúchame –Continuo Karnstein—, aun si te siguiera el más grande de los ejércitos, no me apartaría de ti en ningún instante. Además, Hellsing no es mi estilo.

Eso ultimo hizo sonreír a Laura. Sonaba más como a Carmilla, con aquel tono único de ella, tan desinteresadamente burlón como solo ella podía hacer que pareciera. Era un alivio pues no hace ni diez minutos que la había visto taciturna en su propio mundo.

-Gracias, Carm.

-Si, como sea. Anda, vamos a hablar con Helena antes de que derritas tu propio cerebro.

\- ¿También iras?

-Laura, ¿qué te acabo de decir?

 **Lamento el retraso. Me la habia pasado procrastinando, pero creo que ya estoy de vuelta :3 ¡Hurra por la temporada 3!**


End file.
